Les secrets d'Hermione Granger et de Drago Malfoy
by Patafrite
Summary: Drago et Hermione reviennent après la guerre pour leur année d'ASPIC. Une salle commune étant réservés aux préfets leur est attribuée et ils commencent à s'apprécier très vite. Cependant ils vont vite découvrir de drôles de souvenirs ainsi que des pouvoirs qu'ils n'avaient jamais eus jusque-là. Intrigués, ils commencent leur petite enquête dans le dos de leurs amis respectifs.
1. Prologue part1-Massacre chez les Malfoy

Cela faisait une heure. Une heure qu'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient réussi à s'échapper du Manoir des Malfoy. Une heure que Drago Malfoy et ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy avaient été enfermés dans leur propre salon en attendant de recevoir leur sentence pour haute trahison. Aucun d'eux ne se faisait d'illusion. Cette fois, c'est la mort qui passerait par cette porte qu'ils fixaient tous les trois. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas. Les Malfoy ne sont pas des gens sensibles, pour eux avoir peur est synonyme de lâcheté. Ainsi, tous trois terrifiés au fond d'eux-même affichaient un visage inexpressif.

Drago Malfoy ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il avait menti. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas les reconnaître alors que tout le monde savait qu'il les avait immédiatement reconnus. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à les livrer. C'étaient peut-être des imbéciles de Gryffondors, il ne les détestait pas au point de vouloir qu'ils meurent réellement. Alors il n'avait rien dit. Sa tante Bellatrix ayant douté et eu peur, elle avait décidé d'interroger Granger. Ainsi elle l'avait torturée sous les yeux horrifiés de Drago. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille en danger de mort il avait eu envie de la protéger, comme si elle avait toujours compté pour lui, alors qu'ils se détestaient, tout le monde le savait à Poudlard. Mais ils avaient pu s'enfuir. Saint Potter avait toujours eu énormément de chance ! Drago le détestait pour cela. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était arrivé quelques secondes après leur départ et Bellatrix avait immédiatement dénoncé les Malfoy. Voldemort les avait donc fait enfermer dans le salon, pendant qu'il passait ses nerfs sur tous les prisonniers des cachots.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Tous trois se raidirent aussitôt lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face aux pupilles rouges du Mage Noir. Il était dans une colère indescriptible, sa bouche formait une grimace de haine ainsi que de cruauté, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Drago le voyait serrer les poings au point qu'il en avait les jointures blanches. Le Maître passa devant eux et ils baissèrent tous les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard du monstre. Il s'installa sur un siège en bois de chêne sculpté aux allures d'un trône, face à eux.

\- Bien, bien, bien, siffla la voix de Voldemort. Qu'avons-nous là ?

Les Malfoy ne répondirent pas, ils regardaient tous le sol, comme si c'était tout à coup la chose la plus intéressante qu'ils aient contemplée de leur vie. Drago entendit le Mage Noir parler en Fourchelangue puis quelques secondes après il entendit glisser derrière lui l'affreux serpent de Voldemort, Nagini. Celui-ci frôla lentement les chevilles de Drago et de ses parents l'un après l'autre, afin de savourer la peur qu'il leur insufflait. Drago se mit à trembler.

\- Vous connaissez le sort que je réserve aux traîtres, reprit Voldemort. A vrai dire, je ne suis même pas étonné. Les Malfoy ont toujours été des lâches.

Drago sentit la colère monter en lui. Il n'avait pas agi par lâcheté ! Il avait pris une décision juste pour une fois dans sa vie ! Il se remettait en question depuis qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore et il avait bien compris que le meurtre était de le lâcheté, peu importe le camp de la personne en face. Alors il avait menti pour aider Potter et ses amis à tuer le Lord Noir. Il vit sa mère verser quelques larmes lorsqu'elle avait compris que le monstre n'épargnerait pas la vie de son fils. Drago savait qu'il était tout pour elle et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer le Lord à mains nues pour sauver son fils unique. Son père était plus pâle que jamais mais aucune expression ne transgressait son masque d'indifférence. Voldemort éclata d'un rire aigu et sans joie. Cela donna des frissons aux trois Malfoy toujours prostrés devant lui. Le monstre se délectait du spectacle. Il allait pourtant faire disparaître une des dernières familles de Sang-Pur. Il avait promis de le protéger et de les faire accéder au pouvoir. Evidemment cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne croyait à cela, mais ça prouvait une fois de plus à quel point tout le monde s'était trompé sur la sincérité de ce sorcier. Voldemort leva sa baguette devant Drago, mais il semblait hésiter.

\- Vois-tu mon cher Drago j'hésite à la manière dont je vais te tuer, lança Voldemort d'un ton faussement ennuyé.

Drago serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Il priait pour que ses parents s'en sortent par un miracle quelconque, peu importe que lui meure, il avait trop souffert dans sa vie jusque-là et était résigné. Voyant que Drago ne répondait pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatienta et d'une voix affreuse il prononça les derniers mots que Drago entendrait avant de sombrer :

\- AVADA KEDAVRA

\- NOOOOON ! hurla une voix en même temps.

Drago sentit quelqu'un se jeter dans ses bras. Il eut à peine le temps de rouvrir les yeux et de reconnaître la personne que celle-ci était morte à sa place. Morte pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu arriver là alors qu'elle s'était enfuie, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait de se sacrifier pour sauver sa vie à lui, un garçon qui l'avait toujours méprisée pour son sang. Ils étaient ennemis, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle meure à sa place. Choqué, il déposa délicatement au sol le corps sans vie d'Hermione Granger.


	2. Prologue part2

Drago était purement et simplement horrifié. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Granger venait de faire. Etait-elle folle pour avoir fait cela ? Et comment avait-t'elle pu transplaner dans l'enceinte du Manoir alors qu'il était protégé par de puissants sortilèges ? Il releva la tête et croisa le regard visiblement choqué mais très satisfait de Lord Voldemort.

\- Alors Drago, tu avais oublié de me préciser que tu étais aussi un traître à ton sang ! gronda-t-il. Cependant, grâce à toi la Sang-De-Bourbe est morte et je ne donne pas une semaine à Potter sans elle. Que c'est dommage.

Drago ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne comprenait rien. Ses parents avaient l'air tout aussi choqué que lui mais il vit sa mère regarder le corps de la jeune fille et avoir un imperceptible sourire tendre pendant un quart de seconde. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa mère pouvait éprouver de la tendresse pour cette fille alors que c'était elle qui avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de Granger lorsque celle-ci s'était retrouvée face à Bellatrix ! Il éprouva de la colère envers sa mère, même s'il n'aimait pas Granger, il n'avait pas voulu la voir mourir à sa place ! Le Lord Noir ordonna à Drago de se relever, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur. Il se sentait vide. Il venait de regarder Granger et il avait tout d'un coup réalisé qu'il avait perdu une partie de lui. Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible mais il avait l'impression qu'il avait eu un lien avec elle et qu'une partie de son cœur venait de lui être arrachée. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse ruisselèrent sur ses joues, il ne pouvait plus les contenir. Voldemort observa la scène quelques instants et reprit d'une voix moqueuse :

\- Tu vois Drago, non seulement je vais te tuer, mais en plus je vais le faire devant tes parents puis je les tuerai ensuite. Le sacrifice de ta dulcinée aura été parfaitement inutile. C'est pitoyable, ajouta-t-il avec une expression dégoûtée.

\- Maître... supplia une voix de femme tremblante.

Voldemort tourna la tête vers Narcissa. Elle ne s'opposait jamais face à lui. Il éclata de rire une fois de plus.

\- Tu voix Narcissa, vous êtes tous des lâches et des faibles dans cette famille. Les Malfoy sont la honte des Sang-Pur. Ton fils et cette vermine viennent de nous montrer la plus grande marque de faiblesse et tu viens d'en faire de même. L'amour est une faiblesse.

\- _L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse !_ s'exclama une voix aux pieds de Drago.

Choqué, celui-ci regarda Hermione Granger se relever difficilement, certes, mais la tête haute, en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était. Elle regarda Drago avec un sourire plein de tendresse. Celui-ci sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine et une douce chaleur se répandit en lui. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il lui rendit son sourire. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Narcissa :

\- Je n'aurai pas laissé mourir Drago, la séance de torture m'avait déboussolée et j'ai eu du mal à transplaner. Dès que j'ai senti la peur de Drago j'ai avalé toutes les potions nécessaires pour récupérer mes forces et venir. Par-contre je n'ai plus ma baguette ... dit-elle d'un ton tout à fait naturel.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour vous Miss Granger, dit Narcissa d'une voix tendre. Je suis impressionnée par votre survie, mais je ne suis pas étonnée, vous êtes de plus en plus puissante ! Il faudra que vous me racontiez cela !

Drago ne comprenait absolument rien à tout cela. Il vit Voldemort se mettre debout.

\- Comment as-tu pu transplaner ici ? C'est impossible, même pour moi, sale Sang-De-Bourbe ! cria le mage. Comment as-tu fait pour lever des sortilèges aussi puissants ?

Granger sourit puis finit par lâcher un petit rire. Cette fille était folle ! Provoquer Voldemort ! Drago voyait bien qu'elle était essoufflée, elle ne pourrait pas se battre contre lui alors qu'elle venait d'utiliser toutes ses forces pour échapper à la mort ! Et elle n'avait même pas de baguette ! Drago essaya de lui faire signe pour qu'elle se taise mais elle lui lança un regard d'une sévérité qui le cloua sur place.

\- Il n'y a aucun intérêt pour moi à vous le dire, rétorqua-t'elle d'une voix glaciale. Vous ne m'impressionnez pas !

Pendant qu'elle parlait Voldemort avait appuyé sur sa Marque de Ténèbres et avait appelé une trentaine de Mangemorts. Drago devina qu'il avait aussi dû enlever le sortilège anti-transplanage. Les nouveaux venus se mirent en cercle autour de Granger ainsi que des Malfoy et Drago se dit que cette fois c'était la fin pour eux mais aussi, pour elle. Il en avait mal au ventre.

\- Tuez-la ! ordonna Voldemort. Tuez-les tous les quatre !

Drago fut surpris de voir Granger rire et d'écarter les bras. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais tous les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Ils devaient vraiment être idiots pour s'arrêter à cause d'un simple mouvement. Alors Drago regarda autour de lui. Il réalisa que ses parents, Granger et lui étaient enfermés dans une bulle protectrice sur laquelle tous les sorts s'étaient arrêtés.

\- Comment fais-tu cela, immonde vermine ? hurla Voldemort, hors de lui et horrifié par la situation.

Granger ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et écarta de nouveau les bras. Drago vit avec stupeur la bulle s'écarter comme une onde de choc et projeter violemment tous les autres ainsi que Voldemort lui-même contre les murs. Personne ne se releva.

\- Comment t'as fait ça ? s'exclama Drago, penaud.

\- La magie des âmes soeurs, répondit Narcissa comme si c'était une évidence.

\- C'est impossible ! cria Lucius qui parlait pour la première fois. Drago ne peut pas être son âme soeur, c'est une Sang-De-Bourbe !

\- Vous seriez surpris de ce que je peux faire, Mr Malfoy, répondit Granger en s'approchant de lui. Je suis une sorcière autant que vous, excepté que je suis plus puissante, Sang-De-Bourbe quand même, mais plus puissante ! Et je viens de vous sauver alors témoignez-moi un minimum de respect !

Drago entendit sa mère glousser lorsqu'elle vit son mari se ratatiner sur lui-même. Soulagé d'être en vie, Drago émit lui aussi un petit rire. Granger se tourna soudainement vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte et murmura un "merci" à son oreille en la serrant fort contre lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que ce n'étais pas du tout la première fois qu'ils se prenaient dans les bras. Elle se recula pour le regarder avec un sourire plein d'amour et tout d'un coup elle l'embrassa. Surpris, il se laissa faire et lui rendit même son baiser, cela lui semblait si familier et naturel qu'il ne se posa plus de questions. Une petite toux vint interrompre cet instant de bonheur.

\- Miss Granger, il serait préférable de reporter ce moment à plus tard et de faire le nécessaire pour eux, dit Narcissa en désignant les Mangemorts assommés.

\- Vous avez raison je vais m'en occuper tout de ... commença Granger avant d'être coupée par une apparition juste devant elle.

L'homme qui venait d'apparaître étant de taille moyenne, il portait une robe de sorcier noire qui semblait très vieille. Il était chauve et avait une barbe blanche assez longue, mais loin d'être de la même longueur que celle de Dumbledore. Il regardait Granger d'un air furieux.

\- _Salazar Serpentard_ ! s'étrangla le père de Drago, impressionné et choqué.

Celui-ci ne prêta aucune attention à Lucius et continua de toiser la jeune fille de toute sa hauteur.

\- _Sali_ , je peux vous expliquer ! dit précipitamment Granger. Il allait le tuer je n'avais pas le choix, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure !

Drago pouffa lorsqu'il réalisa que Granger appelait le _grand Salazar Serpentard_ part un surnom tel que _Sali_. C'était ridicule.

\- Je ne veux pas d'explication, Hermione ! hurla Salazar, ce qui fit trembler les Malfoy et baisser la tête à Granger. Tu aurais pu mourir ! Même pour lui, tu ne peux pas te mettre en danger comme cela !

\- Je savais ce que je faisais ! Je ne suis pas idiote ! Vous pourriez me faire confiance !

\- NON, IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! tonna Salazar. Alors quand tout ça sera fini on aura une discussion, toi et moi, et tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure !

\- J'en ai marre ! Je fais toujours attention ! Je ne voulais pas risquer sa vie, je _l'aime_ !

En entendant cela, Drago se sentit étrangement bien, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Puis il remarqua Nagini prêt à se jeter sur Granger qui ne l'avait pas remarqué étant donné qu'elle était occupée à se prendre un savon. Sans réfléchir il attrapa Granger et la tira vers lui.

\- Fais attention ! cria-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Granger lui fit un petit sourire et regarda le serpent. Elle se mit alors à parler. En _Fourchelang_. Drago était choqué. Comment cela était-il possible ? Seuls les descendants de Serpentard avaient cette faculté ! D'autant plus que Nagini n'obéissait qu'au Fourchelang de Voldemort ! Granger serait-elle plus puissante que le Mage Noir ? Apparemment, oui. Il regarda le serpent retourner auprès de Voldemort.

\- Tu... Tu parles Fourchelang ? s'écria Drago

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, je dois partir et effacer les mémoires de tout le monde. Ne t'inquiète pas pour vous, je vais aussi effacer la mémoire du cinglé et ta famille et toi ne craindrez plus rien. Il n'y a que ta mère à qui je laisserai la mémoire, comme nous l'avions prévu. C'est elle qui te garde sur le droit chemin !

\- Je peux me relever maintenant ? J'en ai marre de faire le mec assommé, moi aussi je veux rencontrer _Sali_ , t'es chiante princesse Hermione je suis dans une position inconfortable pendant que vous discutez ! cria une voix parmi les Mangemorts.

\- Blaise ? dit Drago complètement abasourdi en voyant son meilleur ami se relever et venir serrer Granger dans ses bras.

\- Désolé Drago, on t'expliquera un autre jour ! dit Blaise Zabini en lui mettant une claque dans le dos. Toujours aussi puissante ta _copine-âme-soeur-futur-femme-que-tu-aimes-plus-que-tout_ !

\- Ma... quoi ? demanda Drago en regardant Granger. Décidement il ne comprenait rien du tout.

\- Ecoute Drago, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut que je retourne avec Harry et Ron. Drago éprouva une pointe de jalousie à l'évocation du second prénom. Mais un jour tu comprendras tout. Je vais devoir t'effacer la mémoire une fois de plus, je suis désolée.

\- Dépêche-toi ! s'écria Salazar. Je suis terriblement en colère contre toi et je suis pressé que cette guerre termine et que tu retrouves à ton tour tes souvenirs pour que je puisse te démolir sur place !

\- T'es qu'un rabat-joie, _Sali_ , dit Granger avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle s'avança alors vers les Mangemorts et, d'un geste, elle récolta tous les souvenirs. Elle fit de même avec Voldemort puis avec le père de Drago. Salazar disparut ensuite. Enfin, elle prit la main de Blaise et lui dit :

\- Blaise je te fais à nouveau gardien de notre secret. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais une fois que l'on sera en paix tu pourras venir nous trouver et nous permettre de retrouver nos souvenirs comme nous l'avons prévu.

\- T'inquiète, princesse Mione, Drago est tellement heureux avec toi que je vais me faire un malin plaisir à le regarder tomber à nouveau amoureux de toi avant de lui rendre ses souvenirs ! répondit Blaise, avec un air malicieux.

\- Je ne comprends rien du tout, dit Drago.

Granger lui sourit, lui caressa la joue et fit un geste. Il sentit les souvenirs de cette journée s'effacer petit à petit. Il vit Granger transplaner en ayant jeté un sort pour ranimer et remettre debout tous les Mangemorts autour d'eux. Puis, tout à coup, il se demanda pourquoi Voldemort avait demandé autant de Mangemorts alors qu'il venait déjà de massacrer beaucoup de monde pour la fuite de Potter, Weasmoche et Granger.

\- Retrouvez-les-moi ! hurla Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 1 - Retour à Poudlard

Drago était assis dans le compartiment des Préfets en Chef du Poudlard Express. Il appréhendait beaucoup cette nouvelle rentrée. En effet, la guerre était maintenant terminée et, même s'il n'avait pas été jeté à Azkaban pour avoir été Mangemort grâce au fait d'avoir aidé Harry Potter à la fin de la guerre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être extrêmement stressé par cette dernière année à Poudlard. Il savait que cette année serait spéciale, tout le monde devait faire son deuil des personnes tombées au combat. Il se demandait aussi si beaucoup d'élèves reviendraient à Poudlard. Certains, comme Potter et ses amis, avaient eu des propositions d'emploi et Drago ne doutait pas qu'ils avait saisi l'occasion. Lui, ancien Mangemort, n'aurait eu aucune chance d'obtenir quelque chose sans avoir passé ses ASPIC. Et même en les passant, il avait peur qu'on ne l'embauche pas à cause de ses antécédents judiciaires. Il avait beau n'avoir jamais tué personne, le nom Malfoy était toujours rattaché à la Magie Noire dans l'esprit des gens, chose qu'il comprenait mais qu'il avait du mal à vivre malgré tout. Ce n'était pas de sa faute !

Il se demandait vaguement qui serait le second Préfet-en-Chef. Déjà qu'il était étonné d'avoir été nommé, il se disait que si lui avait eu le poste alors dans ce cas son homologue serait quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas le poste, tout comme lui. Il soupçonnait toutefois McGonagnall d'avoir eu un élan de générosité envers lui en lui permettant de ne pas avoir à rester avec les Serpentard qui se feraient une joie de pouvoir se venger de toutes les années de crainte et de soumission qu'il leur avait infligées avant la guerre. Il eut un petit sourire en réalisant que si Granger n'avait pas choisi de travailler avec le ministère ce serait elle son homologue. Après tout, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ne revienne pas à Poudlard. Il espérait que non car maintenant que les Malfoy avaient perdu de leur suprêmatie et qu'il avait sûrement perdu son statut de Prince des Serpentard, il était sûr que l'année serait moins drôle sans pouvoir maltraîter le balafré, la belette et l'épouvantail. Pire, ils pourraient se venger de lui ! Drago secoua la tête en se disant que de toute façon il allait juste revoir ses quelques amis à lui et n'aurait rien à faire des autres élèves. Il avait dépassé depuis longtemps ses préjugés sur les Nés-moldu et les Sang-Mêlés mais il continuerait tout de même à ne parler qu'à ses amis à lui : Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson. Même si cette dernière continuerait sûrement à s'accrocher à lui, chose dont il n'avait absolument pas envie. Mais il adorait quand même cette hystérique qui était une oreille attentive.

Soudain, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement. Il reconnut immédiatement Hermione Granger. Finalement, elle était revenue. Pas très étonnant, la connaissant un minimum elle devait être mortifiée de ne pas avoir passé ses ASPIC ! Drago la regarda s'assoir en face de lui. Elle semblait furieuse de le voir là, cela le fit rire. Il s'autorisa une petite inspection discrète. Elle avait réussi à dompter sa crinière ! C'était beaucoup plus joli comme cela. Il se souvint du bal de Noël en quatrième année où elle avait là aussi dominé sa masse de cheveux brins. Il se dit qu'elle avait vraiment un joli visage finalement. Les yeux marrons avec une légère teinte de miel, un joli nez et de très jolies lèvres. Elle portait une simple chemise rouge et un jean gris ainsi que des chaussures ouvertes à talons. Il fut aussi surpris de voir à quel point elle avait un corps de femme à présent et ne put s'empêcher de rester de longues secondes le regard plongé dans son décolté.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes, Malfoy ? demanda-t'elle d'un ton méprisant.

\- Je me disais que tu ne ressemblais plus du tout à l'épouvantail que tu étais Granger, répondit-il du tac-au-tac. Il était gêné qu'elle l'ait surpris à la détailler. Et, toi aussi, tu me mates alors on est quittes ! ajouta-t'il.

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

\- Je t'ai vue !

Elle le regarda avec le plus de mépris possible puis sortit un livre de son sac et n'ouvrit plus la bouche jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall.

\- Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, bonjour à vous ! s'exclama la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Etant donné que cette année est spéciale j'ai préféré faire moi aussi une dernière année à mon ancien poste, c'est pourquoi c'est moi que vous voyez aujourd'hui ! Evidemment, j'assurerai aussi mes nouvelles fonctions de directrice ! Alors pour commencer, félicitations vous êtes les deux nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef ! Comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans vos lettres, cette année les élèves qui reviennent faire une septième année sont peu nombreux et nous avons donc pris plusieurs décisions vous concernant.

\- Lesquelles, professeur ? demanda Granger d'un air anxieux.

\- Tout d'abord, comme vous le savez, ceux qui qui reviennent ne dormiront plus dans leurs dortoirs habituels. Nous avons aménagé une grande salle commune afin de réunir les quelques élèves qui reviennent. Cela permettra de réunir les différentes maisons et de marquer la fin de la guerre à Poudlard. Je compte sur vous deux pour éviter tout débordement. Ensuite, chaque élève de cette salle commune aura sa propre chambre. Il n'y a qu'une vingtaine d'élèves qui sont revenus donc nous avons pensé que vous pourriez tous avoir droit à cela étant donné que vous revenez tout de même à Poudlard alors que vous auriez pu être embauché ailleurs.

Granger et McGonagall échangèrent un petit sourire. Drago se dit que lui aurait été obligé de revenir de toute façon. Mais il était bien content d'avoir sa propre chambre !

\- Ensuite, sachez qu'avec votre statut à tous les deux nous vous avons attribué une salle commune. Elle se situera juste à côté de celle des "huitième année" mais ce sera votre salle à tous les deux. Nous avons pensé que cela serait mieux pour vous étant donné que vous aurez votre rôle à remplir et que vous pourriez être amenés à travailler tard le soir sur les différents projets ou même rentrer tard après les différents rondes. Cela vous permettra aussi d'avoir un endroit attitré pour vos réunions avec les Préfets. Maintenant, je vous prie de m'excuser je dois transplaner à Poudlard afin de préparer la Répartition ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Drago n'en revenait pas. Il était au courant que les Préfets-en-Chef avait une chambre personnelle, mais une salle commune pour lui et _Granger_ ? Mais ils allaient s'entre-tuer ! Et s'il avait le malheur de faire du mal à la jeune fille Potter et Weasley lui tomberaient dessus immédiatement ! Il était dégoûté. Il ne voulait pas avoir à la supporter. D'ailleurs à son expression, elle devait penser la même chose. Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à se toiser avec le plus de mépris possible. Drago avait beau se foutre de son sang, elle restait une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et l'amie de Potter et Weasley.

Arrivés à Poudlard, ils sortirent du compartiment sans un mot l'un pour l'autre. Le banquet fut succulent. Drago remarqua à quel point la table des Serpentard avait été désertée. Surtout pour les sixième et septième année. Mr Rusard vint lui donner un parchemin sur lequel étaient écrits l'endroit et le mot de passe de sa salle commune. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il fut soufflé par la décoration. Sur la droite, il y avait une cheminée devant laquelle reposaient deux fauteuils, un vert et un rouge. Le canapé était blanc. Comme s'il était le côté neutre de la salle. Cela amusa Drago. A gauche de l'entrée étaient situés deux bureaux de travail l'un en face de l'autre. Sur le mur d'en face du sol jusqu'au plafond était installée une bibliothèque au milieu de laquelle il y avait une ouverture laissant apparaître des escaliers surement pour aller dans les chambres. Granger était déjà en train de fouiller dans la bibliothèque. Cette fille était désespérante. Il soupira et monta les escaliers pour aller trouver sa chambre. Il avait son nom écrit en lettre d'argent sur la porte. En face, il y avait la porte de Granger dont le nom était marqué en rouge. Drago pénétra dans sa chambre et y trouva un grand lit à baldaquin, une grande armoire, un bureau et une table de chevet. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais cela suffisait !

\- Ce château a plus de mille ans, il abrite la Chambre des Secrets dans laquelle il y avait un Basilic, les escaliers bougent tout seuls, il y a l'extraordinaire Salle-sur-Demande ainsi que des tas d'autres choses et là on a une salle commune magnifique pour deux et ils trouvent le moyen de nous mettre la salle de bain en _commun_ ? Non mais je _rêve_ ! Je partagerai pas avec un serpent ! pesta la voix de Granger dans le couloir.

\- Très bien, si tu crois que je vais partager avec une Gryffondor tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Alors tu iras dans la salle de bain des Préfets qui est à l'autre bout du château !

\- La ferme, Malfoy ! Je te préviens, je verrouillerai la porte et je n'hésiterai pas à te jeter un Impardonnable !

\- Pour qui tu me prends ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'attirais !

Elle rit et lui jeta un regard ravageur qui eut le mérite de faire taire Drago.

\- Je te propose que l'on ne se parle pas, je t'ignore et tu m'ignores comme ça on sera tranquilles ! Et au moins je n'aurai pas à supporter tes insultes ! Et interdiction d'inviter d'autres élèves sans m'avoir prévenue et vice-versa !

\- Ca marche Granger. A jamais ! répondit-t'il en retournant dans sa chambre. Complètement malade cette fille !


	4. Chapter 2 - Soirée Gryffondor ou presque

Cela faisait un mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu à Poudlard. Hermione et Drago avaient passé un pacte : ils ne se parlaient que si nécessaire. McGonagall leur avait ordonné de conclure ce pacte. En effet, le premier jour d'école ils avaient découvert qu'ils avaient tous leurs cours en commun et ils avaient passé leur journée à travailler en binôme et, évidemment, les professeurs se faisaient un malin plaisir de placer un élève de chaque maison par binôme. C'est pourquoi Hermione et Drago, qui avaient été obligés de faire équipe dès le premier cours de l'année, s'étaient violemment disputés. Tous les deux excellents en potion, ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer des piques sur de petits détails.

Au bout d'un moment excédés l'un et l'autre par la tournure du cours, ils avaient en même temps jeté le même ingrédient dans la potion. Grosse erreur. Ils se jetèrent un regard horrifié pendant que les deux doses entraient en contact avec la potion. Ni une ni deux, ils s'attrapèrent l'un et l'autre par le bras pour se jeter sous la table de leurs voisins de derrière. Ils avaient eu le temps d'échanger un regard, tous deux hébétés par le fait qu'ils se soient mutuellement protégés. Puis, un bruit assourdissant avait retenti. Comme ils s'y attendaient, la potion avait explosé. Une épaisse fumée noire flottait dans la pièce mêlée à une odeur de brûlé. Les autres élèves ayant vu le comportement des deux meilleurs élèves du cours avaient compris et s'étaient eux aussi jetés sous leurs tables ou au fond de la classe. Le professeur Slughorn qui les avait vus se disputer les avait envoyés immédiatement chez la directrice. Ils avaient ainsi passé un quart d'heure à se faire hurler dessus. Après cela, elle les avait forcés à faire la paix et à s'appeler par leurs prénoms respectifs. Ainsi donc tous deux avaient ensuite décidé de ne plus se parler sauf si cela était inévitable. Ils avait même signé un parchemin pour montrer leur bonne foi et leur envie de se débarrasser de l'autre. Cependant, le fait de ne plus se parler avait eu un drôle d'effet sur les deux élèves. En effet, même s'ils ne se parlaient plus, ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble dans leur salle commune, si Hermione avait pris un livre à la bibliothèque dont il avait besoin il attendait patiemment qu'elle ait terminé pour le prendre sur la table et l'étudier. De son côté elle semblait faire l'effort de ne pas conserver le livre en question trop longtemps afin de ne pas retarder son camarade. Si l'un des deux semblait trop en difficulté sur un devoir, l'autre lui tendait le sien comme s'ils étaient amis. Aucun des deux ne rechignait à le faire étant donné qu'ils s'observaient assez pour savoir qu'ils travaillaient réellement leurs cours et qu'ils étaient excellents tous les deux, même si Drago devait intérieurement admettre qu'Hermione avait un niveau de sorcellerie incroyablement élevé. Parfois, lorsqu'ils faisaient leur ronde, l'un des deux allait aux cuisines afin de trouver un en-cas qu'ils partageaient en rentrant, toujours en silence. Ils n'avaient plus échangé un mot depuis le premier jour hormis pour leurs obligations. Si l'un des deux perdait une de ses affaires, l'autre lui désignait d'un geste de la main l'endroit où se trouvait l'objet ou bien le lui ramenait lui-même. C'était étrange, d'autant plus qu'ils n'oubliaient pas de se lancer des regards haineux pour garder les bonnes habitudes.

De son côté, Drago trouvait cette situation vraiment sympa. Il profitait du fait de ne pas avoir à supporter Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout et en plus de cela lorsqu'il avait du mal en cours il pouvait se rattraper en prenant les notes de la Gryffondor. Parfois, il se surprenait avec horreur à apprécier la présence de la jeune fille. Il chassait très souvent cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête. Mais ce qu'il appréciait le plus dans cette entente était le fait qu'ils avaient décidé ensemble de qui pourrait venir les voir dans les appartements et lorsque quelqu'un d'autre passait la soirée dans la salle commune ils se prévenaient mutuellement afin d'éviter les conflits. C'est pour cela que Blaise et Drago avaient décidé de s'incruster incognito aux soirées des Gryffondor. Ils se mettaient dans un coin de la pièce et lançaient un puissant sortilège de désillusion ainsi qu'un sortilège de silence pour pouvoir parler entre eux. Voilà pourquoi ce soir-là ils étaient confortablement installés dans leur coin habituel et trépignaient d'impatience. C'était toujours drôle d'assister à leurs discussion de Gryffondor. Il se demandait comme cela se faisait qu'Hermione ne les ait toujours pas repérés. Elle était supposée être la meilleure ! Peut-être pas tant que cela, finalement...

\- Tu vas où, Mione ? demanda Weasley en arrivant dans la salle et en regardant Hermione partir vers la chambre de Drago.

\- Je te le dis à chaque fois ! Je jette un sortilège pour ne pas déranger Drago ! Même si je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire... ajouta-t'elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Et pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ? s'écria le rouquin. Y a quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Laisse-la tranquille, Ron, intervint Potter. Y en a marre de toujours t'entendre poser les mêmes questions ! Les réponses n'ont pas changé alors stop !

Blaise et Drago pouffèrent de rire en regardant le roux s'asseoir et se verser un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard consterné puis vinrent près de lui. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, les trois amis parlaient et riaient de plus en plus fort. Drago faisait la tête car ils avaient un fou rire lorsqu'ils à cause du fait qu'il avait été transformé en fouine en quatrième année.

\- Vous savez, reprit Hermione avec des larmes de rire au coin des yeux, même si on se moque de lui pour cette histoire, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il ait fait semblant de ne pas reconnaître Harry l'année dernière. Sans lui, on serait tous morts !

\- Sans compter le fait qu'il n'a pas tué Dumbledore, ajouta Potter. Même s'il est assez bête pour considérer ça comme de la lâcheté, on sait tous les trois que ne pas obéir à Voldemort c'était signer un arrêt de mort et il ne l'a pas fait quand même, c'était courageux !

\- Bon ! coupa Weasley d'un ton hargneux. Allons chercher une autre bouteille !

Et sans un mot ils partirent tous les trois. Drago était touché par les paroles de Potter mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Blaise et Drago attendaient patiemment que le trio revienne. Ils mettaient tellement de temps qu'ils commençaient à se dire qu'ils s'étaient fait surprendre par un professeur. Ils ricanèrent à l'idée du Trio D'or pris en faute par un professeur, surtout pour ce genre de faute ! Soudain, le tableau s'ouvrit sur le trio et ils les entendirent éclater de rire.

\- Est ce que... ce première année vient vraiment... de nous ériger au rang de la... royauté ? demanda Potter entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Apparemment, oui ! gloussa Weasley. Si vous le permettez, Princesse Mione, je vais prendre votre cape et la ranger dans vos modestes appartements ! ajouta Weasley en se tournant vers Hermione.

Celle ci éclata de rire et répondit d'une voix pompeuse :

\- Voyons très cher, en tant que Prince des Gryffondor et donc, mon égal,vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de cela ! Mais soit, puisque nous avons congédié nos domestiques pour ce soir j'accepte votre requête !

Elle enleva grâcieusement sa cape et la lui tendit avec une froideur et une indifférence que Drago trouva incroyables, elle imitait vraiment bien les nobles ! "Digne d'une Malfoy !" commenta Blaise discrètement. Drago lui jeta un regard incrédule et regarda Weasley prendre la cape, faire une révérence et partir la ranger. Blaise et Drago éclatèrent de rire devant cette scène tout bonnement ridicule.

\- Voyons, Princesse Mione, gouvernante des Gryffondor, étant donné qu'apparemment je suis le Roi de Poudlard, commença Potter avant d'éclater de rire. Sachez que vous méritez une robe de princesse !

\- N'importe quoi, Harry, répondit Hermione en éclatant de rire.

Potter pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

\- Tu sais vraiment faire ça ? s'étonna-t-elle, incrédule.

Il lui adressa un sourire splendide et elle ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, un éclair blanc sortit de la baguette de Potter et toucha la Gryffondor. Elle ne cilla pas et commença à avoir un large sourire. Blaise et Drago étaient vraiment intrigués. Sous leurs yeux, la tenue d'Hermione commença à se modifier. Elle portait maintenant une robe de bal. Celle-ci était d'un bleu assez clair, mais plus foncé au niveau de la taille. Cela dessinait très bien le buste d'Hermione. Elle avait les épaules nues et au dessus de sa poitrine deux pans de tissus blancs soulignaient ses formes. Les manches moulantes étaient très gracieuse. Le bas de la robe était large et lui donnait des allures de princesse.

\- wahou.. murmura Blaise, elle est ...

\- Sublime... termina Drago qui était totalement subjugué par la jeune fille.

Hermione se regardait dans un miroir qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Elle tourna sur elle même, émerveillée. Elle pointa sa baguette sur ses cheveux et ceux-ci devinrent immédiatement beaucoup plus soyeux et ordonnés. Les boucles tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle était réellement splendide. Une vraie princesse, songea Drago avant d'être mortifié par ses propres pensées pour la jeune fille.

\- Mais... c'est la robe de La Belle Au Bois Dormant, Harry! s'exclama Hermione tout en étant subjuguée par son reflet. J'ignorais que tu avais atteint un tel niveau en métamorphose!

\- C'est grâce à ma formation d'Auror, Mione! répondit Potter. Tu es vraiment très belle, j'étais sûr qu'elle serait bien sur toi cette robe !

\- Hermione... On dirait une princesse ! s'écria Weasley qui venait de redescendre.

Il la regardait de haut en bas, totalement hypnotisé. Il était tellement gêné qu'il en avait les oreilles cramoisies.

\- Merci les garçons, répondit la concernée tout en rougissant.

\- Tu fais le décor ? demanda Potter à la jeune fille.

Ils échangèrent un regard et eurent chacun un sourire. Ils s'étaient compris. Depuis que Blaise et lui observaient les Gryffondor, Drago avait été impressionné de découvrir cet étrange lien qui unissait les deux élèves. En effet, il suffisait d'un geste, d'un regard pour qu'ils se comprennent. Drago était fasciné. Il observa Hermione s'éloigner du miroir et pointer sa baguette un peu partout. Potter et Weasley fermèrent les yeux. Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard et prirent la décision de fermer les yeux pour avoir, eux aussi, la surprise.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama la Gryffondor.

Tous les garçons rouvrirent les yeux et restèrent bouche bée. Ils avaient l'impression de ne plus être dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef. Non, on aurait dit qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans une clairière cachée dans une forêt. Le sol dur et froid avait été remplacé par de l'herbe qui ondulait au gré d'une brise légère. A la place des murs se dressaient des arbres. Les fauteuils avaient été remplacés par de grosses pierres. Des fleurs étaient visibles un peu partout dans la pièce. Drago était soufflé par une telle magie. Il se disait qu'il s'était vraiment trompé sur la puissance des enfants de moldus et particulièrement cette fille. Il releva la tête en entendant des oiseaux. Elle avait fait apparaître des oiseaux ET des papillons, des libellules ainsi que beaucoup de petits animaux, cela faisait vraiment réel ! Vraiment puissante, se dit Drago. Il regarda plus loin et aperçut une cascade qui formait une petite marre. C'était impossible ! Ses interrogations furent interrompues :

\- Elle est vraiment trop forte ! dit Blaise, lui aussi estomaqué. Je l'admire ! Je savais que ça voulait rien dire d'être un Sang-Pur et elle vient de me le prouver ! Par contre, comment a-t-elle fait apparaître une cascade ? Il n'y a rien dans la salle commune qui permette de faire ça ! Tous le reste est possible avec de grands pouvoirs mais il y a la base avec tous les objets et elle est assez douée pour faire apparaître tous les animaux. Sauf la cascade ! Cela rentre dans les chose impossible de la magie, on ne peut pas faire ça avec aucune base d'eau et y en a pas dans cette pièce !

\- Je... Je ne sais pas Blaise, avoua Drago. Cette fille est un vrai mystère...

Blaise lui adressa un sourire entendu. Drago se renfrogna. Oui il la trouvait belle et puissante mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! C'était sa pire ennemie tout de même ! Blaise aimait l'embêter dès qu'il voyait Drago regarder la Gryffondor. Potter fit la même remarque que Blaise à propos de la cascade. La jeune fille lui adressa un grand sourire énigmatique.

\- A vrai dire, répondit-elle, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai quelques théories mais je dois d'abord faire des recherches avant de vous en parler ! Comme vous avez tous fermé les yeux vous ne pourrez pas savoir avant que je vous en parle, ajouta-t'elle toujours en souriant.

\- Bon, alors accordez-moi cette danse, chère petite sœur, Princesse des Gryffondor ! dit Potter en s'inclinant et en lui proposant sa main.

Elle rit et, d'un coup de baguette, fit démarrer de la musique. Une valse s'éleva alors autour d'eux. Et ils commencèrent à danser. Elle se mouvait avec beaucoup de grâce et semblait très heureuse. Drago éprouva une petite pointe de jalousie car en réalisant que lui aussi aurait aimé danser avec une fille aussi belle. Elle passa ensuite dans les bras de Weasley qui était vraiment moins doué que Potter qui avait dû prendre des cours depuis la quatrième année. Cela fit rire la jeune fille. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes la robe disparut.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à maintenir le sort plus longtemps, désolé Mione... s'excusa Potter tout penaud.

\- Voyons Harry, c'est énorme de tenir presque une heure un sort pareil ! Si tu avais créé la robe de toute pièce dans ta tête cela aurait duré toute la nuit mais là tu l'as faite avec un souvenir donc ça te prend plus de forces ! C'était génial ! répondit la jeune fille.

Potter lui adressa un sourire gêné.

\- Je me sens un peu comme Cendrillon, rit la Gryffondor. La magie est terminée et maintenant je dois me sauver !

\- Oui, sauf que ton Prince charmant ne te court pas après ! rit le jeune homme avant d'ajouter : c'est une princesse moldue, Ron. Sa marraine lui permet d'aller à un bal et elle rencontre le prince et ils tombent amoureux. A minuit elle doit s'enfuir car la magie qui lui permet d'avoir une belle robe et de beaux bijoux s'estompe à cette heure-là.

\- Vraiment bizarres, vos contes moldus ! répondit le rouquin.

La jeune fille avait profité de l'explication de Potter pour s'éclipser et revenir en pyjama. Sexy, le pyjama, se dit Drago en la dévorant des yeux. Et elle se montre comme ça devant deux garçons ! Elle est folle ! Elle portait un short si court que l'on aurait pu le confondre avec un sous vêtement et un débardeur très moulant. Drago fut déçu de constater qu'elle avait gardé son soutien-gorge. Pas si folle. Weasley ne se gêna pas pour la mater de haut en bas avec un regard appréciateur. Elle le fusilla du regard mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Drago nota que Potter était totalement indifférent à la tenue de la jeune fille. Il savait bien que Potter la considérait comme sa sœur mais il était toujours surpris de voir à quel point il n'était pas séduit par le physique de la demoiselle.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, Ron ! lança Potter qui avait fini par remarquer le regard de son meilleur ami.

Weasley baissa les yeux et devint rouge de honte et Drago fut satisfait de la réprimande sans trop savoir pourquoi. Blaise lui jeta un regard moqueur et Drago lui répondit par un regard méprisant. Les Gryffondor avaient recommencé à boire. Ils commencèrent à porter des toasts à tous les morts de la Bataille et les deux Serpentard furent tout à coup très tristes. Ils avaient été embrigadés du mauvais côté de cette guerre et regrettaient de ne pas avoir eu le courage de se rebeller plus tôt contre le Mage Noir.

\- J'ai écrit une lettre, Harry, mais je n'ose pas l'envoyer, dit Hermione au bout d'un moment. Tu crois qu'elle va la lire lorsqu'elle va voir que ça vient de moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Mione. Fais-moi voir ta lettre, répondit Potter attristé par la tristesse de son amie.

\- Quelle lettre ? demanda Weasley.

Hermione sortit un parchemin de son sac de cours resté dans la salle commune. Drago était très intrigué, il se demanda pour qui pouvait bien être cette lettre et quel en était le sujet pour que la jeune fille hésite autant à l'envoyer. Potter lut à haute voix et Drago se figea :

\- _Chère Mme Malfoy,_

 _J'espère que vous allez au moins lire cette ligne avant de lire ma signature et de brûler cette lettre. J'ai longtemps cherché mes mots pour vous remercier. S'il-vous-plaît, mettez votre haine envers mon sang de côté simplement le temps de lire cette lettre._

 _Je vous écris pour vous remercier du fond du cœur, Mme Malfoy. Merci d'avoir menti à Voldemort pour sauver Harry, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon âme fraternelle, ma moitié, ma famille. Je n'aurais jamais pu me remettre de sa perte, alors merci. Je sais que vous y voyiez l'intérêt d'aller sauver ensuite votre fils en ayant eu la confirmation qu'il était bien vivant (d'ailleurs Harry lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois avant de venir dans la forêt). Cependant, vous auriez pu avoir votre réponse et le livrer à une mort, cette fois, certaine. Vous ne l'avez pas fait, alors merci. J'ai longtemps réfléchi à comment vous remercier. Vous avez sauvé la vie d'une personne qui m'est précieuse alors je ne savais pas comment faire pour accomplir quelque chose qui ait la même valeur. Mais la réponse s'est imposée à moi alors que je réfléchissais à tout cela :_

 _Je me souviens parfaitement du regard que nous avions échangé lors de la capture d'Harry, Ron et moi. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Drago a menti et vous le saviez. Vous avez eu peur et je vous ai vue avoir peur. Entre femmes, nous nous comprenons en ce qui concerne la peur. Je n'ai pas d'enfants, mais mes deux meilleurs amis sont tout pour moi tout comme Drago est tout pour vous. Alors nous avons échangé ce regard de peur. Ce regard de femme qui ne veut pas perdre ce qu'elle a de plus cher au monde. Vous, peur de perdre votre fils définitivement et moi, peur de voir Harry être reconnu et mes deux meilleurs amis torturés. Alors c'est pour cela que je vous ai fait comprendre que vous deviez me reconnaître. Nous savions toutes les deux que Bellatrix préférerait me torturer moi à cause de mon sang. Ainsi j'ai beau avoir souffert, mes deux meilleurs amis n'ont pas été torturé. Donc j'ai décidé de vous rendre la pareille. Je sais que Drago se fait embêter dans les couloirs de l'école et depuis le début de l'année je m'évertue à le protéger discrètement, sans qu'il le sache afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Car vous avez fait pareil pour mes meilleurs amis, vous les avez protégés. Vous m'avez aussi protégée car je ne les ai pas perdus._

 _Alors sachez que je veille sur votre fils, qu'il le veuille ou non. Même si lui et moi ne nous entendons pas, je vous dois beaucoup, alors je me fiche qu'il me déteste. Et je me fiche même que vous me détestiez, j'ai une dette et je la rembourserai. Quelque soit le prix._

 _Avec toute ma reconnaissante,_

 _Hermione Granger._

Il y eut un long silence dans la salle. Drago était scotché. Alors c'était elle qui envoyait au tapis tous ceux qui essayaient de lui tomber dessus ? Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de rattraper son sauveur. Il n'en revenait pas. De plus, elle avait demandé à sa mère de la laisser se faire torturer ! Drago était sûr que Godric Gryffondor était moins courageux que cette fille. Blaise était admiratif il souffla un "Vraiment incroyable cette fille !". Potter avait un sourire triste. Drago était sûr qu'il était au courant de tout cela. Ou du moins il l'avait sûrement deviné et avait mal en lisant qu'il avait raison. Weasmoche semblait en colère et Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Comment elle connaît les âmes fraternelles ? demanda soudain Drago. Elle est plus cultivée qu'un Sang-Pur ma parole ! Seules les très vieilles familles de Sang-Pur comme la mienne connaissent cette légende !

\- Je ne sais pas, Drago... répondit Blaise avec un œil amusé. Moi ce que je trouve incroyable c'est qu'elle te protège depuis un mois et que tu n'as rien remarqué ! J'étais sûr que c'était elle.

Drago grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Il n'aimait pas être protégé comme un enfant encore moins par une fille et surtout _cette_ fille ! Et _comment_ pouvait-elle connaître cette histoire d'âme ? C'était une vieille légende qui expliquait que les humains avaient tous un frère ou une sœur qui le resterait malgré la mort. Leurs âmes se retrouveraient toujours, dans toutes les vies, dans tous les mondes parallèles. Même si l'on changeait le passé pour que l'un n'existe pas, l'âme trouverait quelqu'un d'autre à habiter pour rejoindre son âme fraternelle. Potter et Hermione étaient donc de véritables frère et sœur. Cela expliquait pourquoi ils se comprenaient si facilement réalisa Drago.

\- Hermione... C'est quoi ... commença Potter

\- Ca veut dire que toi et moi sommes liés, comme les âmes sœurs, Harry, expliqua la jeune fille. Toi et moi sommes destinés à rester frères et sœurs dans toutes nos vies ainsi que dans les mondes parallèles. J'ai lu des dizaines de livres et je suis sûre que c'est toi.

Potter, véritablement ému, prit délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il la serrait le plus fort possible et Drago aperçut une larme couler lentement le long de la joue du Survivant. Weasley ne put s'empêcher de gâcher ce moment :

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens, Harry ? demanda-t-il, énervé. Mademoiselle décide de mettre sa vie en danger pour protéger MALFOY et toi tu t'en fiches ? Il l'a insultée pendant des années !

\- Je ne mets pas ma vie en danger, Ron, répondit Hermione énervée par le manque de sensibilité de son ami. Et je me fous qu'il m'ait insultée ! Sa mère a sauvé des personnes importantes à mes yeux alors je n'hésite pas à le faire pour la remercier ! Je m'en fiche de lui ! Tout comme lui se fiche de moi !

Drago trouva que cette Gryffondor avait vraiment beaucoup trop de courage en elle. Il était tout de même un peu vexé car il réalisa soudain qu'il ne se fichait pas d'elle, il aimait beaucoup l'embêter. Mais il réalisa que même si elle aussi aimait bien l'embêter et que donc elle ne se fichait pas de lui elle avait bien raison de ne pas le dire à Weasley qui semblait ne pas comprendre. Une dette de vie a une valeur inestimable dans le monde de la magie et la Gryffondor décidait elle-même de l'honorer plutôt que d'attendre que sa mère ait besoin de le lui demander, comme cela avait été le cas avec Pettigrow et Potter. La jeune fille réglait sa dette seule et Drago en était vraiment touché.

\- Elle a raison, Ron ! ajouta Potter. Même lui a essayé de nous protéger dans son manoir je te rappelle ! Envoie ta lettre, elle est très bien, Hermione.

La jeune fille mit le parchemin dans une enveloppe et la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. Devant le regard interloqué de ses amis elle précisa :

\- C'est un vieux sortilège, ça permet de faire en sorte qu'une lettre arrive devant le destinataire. J'ai trouvé ça dans un vieux livre la semaine dernière.

\- Tu nous étonneras toujours, Mione, dit Weasley. Bon, oublions ça, Harry, et si tu allais nous chercher à grignoter ?

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et sortit, laissant la brune et le roux seuls. Weasley s'approcha doucement d'Hermione et lui caressa la joue. Elle eut l'air furieux mais ne bougea pas. Drago savait que le rouquin voulait sortir avec elle mais elle se bornait à refuser. La situation dégénéra lorsque Weasmoche décida d'engager la conversation :

\- Il se passe quoi avec la fouine ?

\- Absolument rien et tu le sais ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi tu le protèges ! Tu pouvais choisir de vivre en ignorant cette dette et si sa mère ne t'avait rien demandé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie tu aurais vécu tranquillement !

\- Je suis une personne d'honneur, Ron ! Et arrête avec Drago !

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il y a rien entre vous, il passe son temps à te dévorer des yeux !

Drago fut soudain très mal à l'aise. Si Weasmoche remarquait qu'il l'observait cela voulait dire qu'il y passait trop de temps ! Blaise ricana à cette révélation.

\- N'importe quoi ! cria-t-elle.

\- Ne mens pas ! Rien que le fait que tu aies jeté le sortilège de silence sur sa chambre prouve que tu mens !

\- C'est un contrat ! s'énerva-t-elle. Tu crois quoi ? Que je passe mes nuits à fantasmer sur lui ou quoi ? Ca ne risque pas ! Je passe mes nuits à hurler parce que je revois les morts ! Tous ceux qu'on n'a pas pu sauver ! Je dors avec Harry presque toutes les nuits à cause de ça ! Alors arrête de...

\- Tu dors avec Harry ? coupa la belette, soudain plus calme. Et dans cette tenue !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? répéta Weasley incrédule. Si tu dormais avec moi dans cette tenue je pense que je ...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser. Trop surprise pour réagir elle resta figée. Déçu de ne pas avoir de réaction, le rouquin se recula, les oreilles cramoisies.

\- Ron... Comment te dire... Tu vois, tu passes ton temps à traiter Drago d'imbécile et tu lui reproches son manque de respect mais au moins je suis sûre qu'il ne m'aurait jamais touchée sans être sûr d'en avoir le droit ! D'autant plus qu'il n'en a sûrement aucune envie et moi non plus !

Drago se sentit fier de voir qu'elle le connaissait un minimum. Il n'aurait jamais forcé une fille. D'ailleurs, il se foutait des filles et se disait qu'il aurait le temps après ses études. Elle était la première fille pour qui il avait de l'attirance et c'était sûrement cela qui le gênait le plus chez elle depuis la première année.

\- Ah et aussi, reprit la jeune fille en se rapprochant gentiment du rouquin.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il avec espoir en la voyant se rapprocher.

\- Tu te souviens de la gifle que je lui ai mise en troisième année ?

Weasley n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Hermione l'avait saisi au col d'une main et, de l'autre, lui avait donné un coup de poing mémorable dans le nez. La belette tomba par-terre, assommé.

\- Joli, Hermione, commenta Potter qui avait dû arriver au milieu de cette scène.

\- Il... Il embrasse vraiment très mal ! plaisanta la jeune fille.

Potter s'esclaffa et ils partirent ensemble ramener le rouquin dans sa chambre.

\- Joli droite, commenta Blaise.

\- Heureusement que je n'ai eu qu'une gifle, bougonna Drago, surpris par la force d'Hermione.

Potter et Hermione revinrent dans la pièce. Ils avaient l'air sérieux, ce qui était étonnant au vu de la dose d'alcool ingérée au cours de la soirée.

\- C'est parti ? demanda Potter.

\- Oui.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le coin où Blaise et Drago étaient assis. Tous deux se remirent doucement debout et commencèrent à se demander s'ils étaient démasqués mais furent rassurés de les voir s'arrêter devant la cheminée, non loin d'eux.

\- C'est vexant, dit Hermione tout à coup.

\- Quoi ?

\- Drago.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- On se prête nos notes, on fait nos devoirs ensemble, dit-elle en jouant distraitement avec sa baguette, il doit bien savoir que je ne suis pas une mauvaise sorcière

Drago se demandait pourquoi elle disait cela, il ne lui avait rien fait ! Il la regarda se positionner face à Blaise et lui, le regard dans le vide. Les deux garçons ne bougèrent plus, s'ils faisaient un mouvement elle le verrait tout de suite.

\- Il sait que je t'ai aidé dans la quête des Horcrux, que c'est moi qui ai commencé à jeter les sortilèges pour nos protéger tous les trois quand on était en cavale, tout le monde le sait !

\- Je vois très bien de quoi tu parles, ma belle, répondit Potter en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

\- Et puis j'en ai marre de leur lancer des sortilèges pour qu'ils n'entendent pas nos conversations ! Enfin, bref ! Il doit se dire que je ne mérite pas ma réputation ! Comment peut-il croire que je sois aussi stupide ? C'est _vraiment_ vexant ! Depuis quand mon ennemi me sous-estime-t-il ?

Drago ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait mais il avait l'impression qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait assister à cette conversation. Il admit intérieurement que Blaise et lui l'avaient sous-estimée avec ce sortilège de Désillusion mais il espérait qu'elle ne parlait pas de cela.

\- C'est vrai que je ne l'avais jamais vu te sous-estimer... répondit Potter, pensif. Te rabaisser, oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Il va voir ce serpent !

Elle se redressa rapidement. Potter et elle se regardèrent et, d'un même mouvement, pointèrent leur baguette vers Blaise et Drago en criant :

\- _Finite incantatem_ ! _Expelliarmus_ !

Blaise et Drago ne s'y attendaient pas du tout et avant même d'avoir compris qu'ils étaient découverts, ils se retrouvèrent désarmés. Les Gryffondor s'approchèrent d'eux et le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes. Tous se jaugeaient du regard. Blaise décida de briser le silence :

\- Sacré crochet du droit, Princesse Mione, dit-il en s'inclinant avec un sourire admiratif.


	5. Chapitre 3 - Drôle de fin soirée

Les quatre élèves ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Hermione reprit son sérieux et plongea son regard dans celui de Drago. Celui-ci trouva qu'elle avait des yeux magnifiques. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu détester cette fille. Elle était vraiment belle, intelligente, un peu folle et courageuse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait dans ses yeux mais elle sembla comprendre qu'il n'avait plus de haine envers elle car elle agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître leur contrat. Sans le lâcher des yeux elle fit un nouveau mouvement de baguette et tendit la feuille à Drago.

 _Nous, Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy, nous engageons à :_

 _1 - Ne se parler que si nécessaire._

 _2 - Se prévenir de la venue d'un ou d'une amie dans les appartements._

 _3 - Insonoriser la chambre de l'autre en cas de soirée._

 _4 - Nous appeler par nos prénoms respectifs._

 _5 - Ne pas entrer dans la chambre de l'autre sauf si nécessaire._

 _6 - Ne pas ramener de conquettes._

 _7 - Respecter ce règlement._

Elle avait venait d'ajouter une ligne au contrat :

 _Les deux concernés peuvent néanmoins se parler si cela n'est pas nécessaire mais il faut qu'ils soient d'accord tous les deux._

Elle avait signé juste en dessous et Drago apposa sa signature d'un coup de baguette. Elle fit disparaître le parchemin et continua à regarder Drago dans les yeux. Celui-ci commença à se troubler. En effet, il était subjugué par ce regard.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'embrasser ? chuchota Blaise à Potter.

Drago et Hermione jetèrent un regard horrifié à Blaise. Ce garçon était fou ! Potter et lui rirent, même si Potter éloigna Hermione de Drago, en bon frère qu'il était.

\- Princesse Mione, puis-je avoir, moi aussi une danse ? demanda Blaise en s'inclinant.

Elle rit et répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas, Zabini, j'hésite encore sur votre sort à tous les deux !

\- Comment tu fais pour maintenir tes sortilèges aussi longtemps ? demanda Blaise, pas le moins du monde perturbé par la menace. Tu as bu, tu t'es fait embêter par Weasley et tu maintiens le décor ! Ca fait au moins deux heures ! On est impressionnés !

\- C'est de l'entraînement, répondit-elle, flattée. Elle se tourna vers Drago. Je vous ai repérés dès la _première_ soirée ! Mais j'en ai marre de vous jeter des sortilèges pour que vous ne connaissiez pas les sujets de certaines conversations.

\- Moi j'ai remarqué à la seconde soirée, dit Potter avec un petit sourire. Hermione et moi avons décidé de vous prendre à votre propre jeu !

\- Oui, bon... grommela Drago. On ne le refera plus.

\- Ca t'apprendra à me sous-estimer, Drago Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas prétentieuse mais je suis vexée de voir mon ennemi de toujours faire comme si j'étais une débutante !

Il lui adressa un regard noir et reprit son masque d'indifférence. Elle eut un grand sourire et se plaça devant lui. Elle le regarda et à la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde elle arbora le même masque de froideur et d'indifférence de Drago. Celui-ci fut impressionné mais ne laissa rien paraître. En effet, les Malfoy ne se laissent pas déstabiliser comme cela ! Il tint bon jusqu'au moment où elle dit :

\- Déstabilisant, n'est-ce pas ?

Et là, elle détruisit le masque de froideur que gardait Drago. En effet, en disant cela elle avait affiché un sourire en coin. LE sourire en coin Malfoy. Il en fut déstabilisé au point qu'il afficha un air surpris et elle afficha un air victorieux.

\- Hermione, arrête de faire ton sourire Malfoy, je déteste quand tu fais ça ! bouda Potter.

\- Désolée, Harry, trop tentant ! répondit-elle, joyeuse. Bon, Zabini, tu veux toujours danser ?

Celui-ci acquiesça avec un large sourire et lança un coup d'œil goguenard à Drago qui partit s'installer sur l'un des rochers. Il regarda la jeune fille relancer le sortilège et la robe bleue apparut à nouveau. Drago se dit qu'elle était encore plus belle de près. Blaise démarra la musique et commença à danser avec elle. Puis ce fut au tour de Potter. Elle et lui dansaient et riaient gaiement et c'était une scène agréable à regarder.

\- A ton tour, Drago, lança Blaise, trop heureux de pouvoir embêter son meilleur ami à nouveau.

\- Hors de question ! répondirent Drago et Hermione en cœur.

Blaise et Potter pouffèrent de rire. Ils insistèrent pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Hermione et Drago commençaient à en avoir marre.

\- Harry, si je suis la Princesse, tu es le Roi alors par pitié il est hors de question que je danse avec ce Serpentard ! Tu ne le supportes pas non plus !

\- Roi de Poudlard, ricana Drago.

\- Très bien, Prince des Serpentard je t'ordonne de danser avec Princesse Mione !

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Potter ! En plus, c'est moche "Mione".

\- N'importe quoi ! Ca lui va très bien !

\- Je trouve aussi que ça lui va bien, moi, ajouta Blaise. Tu lui donnerais quoi comme nom de princesse, Drago ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire malicieux.

Drago se retourna vers elle. Ils étaient aussi énervés l'un que l'autre. Drago se dit qu'il devait trouver un surnom méchant comme ça on le laisserait tranquille. Il ne voulait vraiment pas l'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe. Il se foutait de son sang et ne voulait pas être méchant à ce point avec elle, surtout si c'était simplement pour éviter une danse. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, un surnom s'échappa de ses lèvres, sans comprendre d'où cela lui venait.

\- _Mia, Princesse Mia._

Il ne savait pas d'où il tenait cela mais cela lui paraissait être une évidence, il se dit que ça lui ferait plaisir mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ce sentiment. Il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Elle lui jeta un regard choqué et troublé. Blaise eut l'air très content et Potter eut l'air paniqué.

\- Hermione _déteste_ qu'on l'appelle comme ça, Malfoy ! prévint Potter. Elle va être énervée toute la semaine, merci bien !

\- Non, Harry, je... enfin ... je..., bafouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix sans lâcher Drago du regard. Elle porta ses mains au collier qu'elle portait. C'était une jolie bague en or rose, toute simple. Petite et discrète, un anneau simple, ou plutôt, une alliance. Drago avait remarqué qu'elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Il avait cependant noté la qualité de l'ouvrage, sûrement des gobelins. Il trouvait que l'anneau la représentait bien. Une fille discrète qui se révèle être tout sauf sans valeur. La jeune fille regarda Drago et reprit : Comment tu as su ?

\- Je... Je sais pas, répondit Drago, toujours aussi perdu. Ca m'est venu comme ça. T'aimes pas ?

\- C'est bizarre... Harry ? Démarre la musique, s'il-te-plaît, dit-elle en tendant la main à Drago.

Elle agita sa baguette en direction de Drago et celui-ci se retrouva en costume noir, avec une chemise bleu foncé qui s'accordait parfaitement à la robe d'Hermione. Il la regarda, impressionné. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide et ils commencèrent à danser. Elle dansait réellement bien. Leurs mouvements étaient en parfait accord pour une première valse ensemble, c'était incroyable de s'entendre à ce point, eux, des ennemis ! Il la fit tourner sur elle-même et elle esquissa un sourire. Elle s'y attendait. Elle aussi devait être surprise de leur synchronisation. Alors qu'elle revenait dans ses bras, ils s'éloignèrent un peu de Blaise et de Potter.

\- Je déteste qu'on m'appelle Mia, normalement...

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça m'est venu, répondit-il en la faisant encore une fois tourner sur elle-même. C'est bizarre, je cherchais un truc pour t'énerver et qu'on me lâche mais à la place c'est ce qui est sorti. C'était... Je ne sais pas. C'est sorti comme une évidence. Le pire c'est que je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir alors que c'était pas mon intention !

Elle rit doucement et dit :

\- Ce qui est étrange, c'est que ça m'a fait plaisir... Oublions ça, veux-tu ? Sinon, je dois admettre que ce costume te va bien, Prince des Serpents !

\- Et moi, je dois admettre que tu es sublime, répondit-il sur un ton sensuel qui le surprit lui-même.

Elle eut un sourire timide mais flatté et regarda Drago dans les yeux. Immédiatement, ils arrêtèrent de danser. Drago ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était arrêtée aussi. Il était trop occupé par le flash qu'il était en train d'avoir. Il se revoyait en quatrième année au bal de Noël. Hermione était en train de pleurer seule à cause de cet imbécile de Weasley. Drago se voyait aller vers elle et la réconforter. Puis ils se relevèrent et décidèrent de danser ensemble. Le flash s'arrêta là mais Drago resta dans ses pensées. Ce flash ressemblait à un souvenir. Cependant, il se souvenait très bien de ce bal et il n'avait pas eu de contact avec cette fille ce soir-là ! Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit Hermione le regarder intensément. Ils eurent tous les deux un léger mouvement de tête vers Blaise et Potter qui les regardaient, intrigués par leur comportement. D'un accord tacite ils recommencèrent à danser.

\- Drago...

\- Oui, Hermione ?

\- On... On n'a jamais dansé ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- Je... Non...

\- Je viens d'avoir une sorte de... flash... on aurait dit un souvenir...

\- Bal de Noël ? demanda précipitamment Drago, se disant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être fou.

\- Oui... Mais... C'est impossible, non ?

\- Ca ne peut pas être un souvenir, on n'a jamais été amis !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi pour une fois. Gardons ça pour nous, on en reparlera lorsque l'on sera seuls.

La musique s'arrêta. Hermione annonça qu'elle était fatiguée. Tout le monde savait qu'elle mentait car aucun de ses sortilèges de métamorphose n'avait disparu ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas faibli. Drago trouva cela incroyable. Elle remit tout en place avant de monter précipitamment dans sa chambre. Potter monta après elle mais redescendit très vite. Il se dirigea vers Drago, au grand étonnement de celui-ci.

\- Elle veut dormir seule ce soir, mais si tu entends quelque chose, mon mot de passe c'est "renaissance". Je te demande ça à toi car tu étais là, ce jour-là. Je ne la laisserai plus jamais seule, je ne veux plus jamais la voir dans cet état-là alors tu as intérêt à venir me chercher pour que je sois là pour elle.

\- Je te dois deux fois la vie, Potter, je n'ai pas oublié, répondit Drago, agacé que Potter le prenne pour un imbécile qui la laisserait faire des cauchemars sans chercher à l'aider.

\- Prends soin d'elle quand je ne suis pas là, et ta dette sera payée, annonça Potter avant de quitter la salle.

\- Potter tient vraiment à elle, commenta Blaise, pensif.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Drago. Il a raison, j'irai le chercher même si je les déteste, ces Gryffondor. Je ne leur ai jamais souhaité de mourir. Du moins, pas réellement. Quand je l'ai vue, elle, dans mon manoir se faire torturer je me suis rendu-compte à quel point Poudlard était loin. Là, elle se faisait _vraiment_ torturer pour les mêmes raisons que _je_ lui reprochais à l'école. Sauf qu'à Poudlard on est à l'école, alors on sait qu'on a beau souhaiter la mort de l'autre, elle n'arrive pas, car on irait jamais jusque là. Mais au manoir, j'ai cru que c'était la fin pour elle, pour eux. Et ça, juste devant moi.

\- Je sais, vieux. C'est pour ça que je te dis que tu ne la détestes pas. Moi je l'aime beaucoup !

\- Tu as décidé de l'ajouter à ton tableau de chasse, c'est ça ? bougonna Drago, cette idée le dérangeait sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Oui, assurément ! Bonne nuit !

Blaise lui jeta un dernier regard moqueur et Drago vit qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Il éprouva une pointe de soulagement. Blaise était un vrai dragueur et même s'il n'était jamais odieux avec les femmes, Drago voyait mal Hermione avoir un coup d'un soir avec Blaise. Cela le rendrait assurément furieux. Il en arriva à la conclusion que c'était du fait des rivalités entre maisons. Coucher avec une Gryffondor, par Salazar ! Satisfait de son raisonnement, il monta se coucher. Il décida de lire un peu avant de dormir car il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Comme il s'y attendait, au bout d'une heure il entendit Hermione crier et pleurer dans sa chambre. Peiné par la jeune fille, il se leva et décida d'aller la voir plutôt que d'aller chercher Potter de suite.


	6. Chapter 4 - Nuit agitée

Lorsque Drago pénétra dans la chambre d'Hermione, il remarqua que la pièce avait les mêmes dispositions que la sienne, excepté les couleurs. En effet, la chambre de la jeune fille était rouge et or. Il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Hermione sur le lit. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, elle n'était pas là. Pourtant, il pouvait l'entendre sangloter. Il contourna alors le lit et la trouva. Elle était là, les yeux grand ouverts, assise contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre elle, les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles et elle avait blotti sa tête contre ses genoux. Drago fut vraiment peiné de la voir dans cet état-là. Avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer un mouvement vers elle, celle-ci commença à parler :

\- Je suis désolée... désolée... sanglota-t-elle. Je suis désolée... On n'a pas pu... On était obligés de partir... On devait trouver de quoi détruire Voldemort... Je suis désolée... Pardon... Laissez-moi... Je ne voulais pas que vous mouriez... Je suis désolée... qu'on ait pas pu tous vous sauver de la mort... On a tout fait pour tous vous protéger...

Drago comprit qu'elle devait culpabiliser pour la mort de tous ceux que Voldemort et ses adeptes avaient tués. Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable de cela ? Ce n'était pas elle, la fautive, c'était Voldemort ! Il supposa qu'elle devait se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à le vaincre plus tôt pour éviter toutes ces morts. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme cela. Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit la main. Elle releva la tête vers lui et eut l'air encore plus malheureuse.

\- Drago... Toi aussi, tu es mort ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Je suis désolée... Je voulais pas... Je t'ai jamais vraiment haï... Je voulais pas que tu meures...

\- Réveille-toi, Hermione, répondit Drago doucement, touché par les paroles de la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas mort et là tu es en train de faire un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il y a eu des morts, tu sais, tout ça c'est à cause de Voldemort. Toi, tu as sauvé plein de monde.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à regarder Drago comme s'il était vraiment mort. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de la jeune fille.

\- Ecoute, Hermione, tu vas fermer les yeux, faire le vide dans ton esprit et après tu vas te réveiller, d'accord ? Là, tu es juste somnambule, tout ce que tu vois n'est pas réel.

Elle le regarda fixement puis décida de fermer les yeux. Drago garda la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et attendit qu'elle reprenne une respiration normale. Quand ce fut le cas il la secoua doucement pour la réveiller définitivement. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Drago. Elle finit par esquisser un petit sourire et murmurer un "merci". Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça, encore moins après avoir appris autant de choses sur elle lors de cette soirée. Il fut mortifié de comprendre que ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il l'appréciait. Blaise allait le gonfler. Il releva la jeune fille et la conduisit jusque son lit. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et il s'installa à côté d'elle mais sans ce glisser dans les draps. Elle ne parut pas surprise ni choquée. Drago avait fait cela naturellement sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond en ce moment.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Hermione, tu as sauvé énormément de monde en partant en cavale pour détruire Voldemort. Tu n'as abandonné personne, dit doucement Drago.

\- Merci... répondit-elle. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si on n'avait été plus vite ça aurait évité tellement de morts !

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître un Harry Potter paniqué. Il se précipita vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ca va, Mione ? demanda Potter. J'ai _senti_ que ça n'allait pas.

\- Comment t'as pu le sentir, Potter ? coupa Drago, intrigué.

\- Les âmes fraternelles, répondit faiblement Hermione.

\- Impossible, le lien n'est pas aussi fort, seules les âmes sœurs sentent l'état d'esprit et l'état physique de leur moitié, contra Drago.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit gentiment Hermione. Sauf qu'Harry et moi, ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Comment ça, demandèrent les deux garçons.

Hermione rit de leur réaction similaire et répondit :

\- Harry et moi avons toujours été liés. On arrivait facilement à deviner les pensées et troubles de l'un et l'autre sauf que le lien a été renforcé à cause de Voldemort. On a appris à se battre ensemble et à devoir compter l'un sur l'autre et ce, depuis la première année. Ron était avec nous, bien sûr, mais on n'a jamais été aussi proches lui et moi. Ca a toujours été différend. Harry et moi sommes enfants uniques, c'est ce qui a dû nous rapprocher en premier, on n'avait cette solitude au fond de nous et on l'a comblée ensemble. Là où notre lien s'est réellement renforcé c'est lors de la quête des Horcruxes. On réfléchissait ensemble, on élaborait des plans, on faisait tout ensemble, tous les trois. Mais un jour, on s'est disputés avec Ron, et il m'a demandé de choisir... Soit je partais avec lui soit je restais avec Harry !

\- Il était juste jaloux, Mione... tenta Potter.

\- Je sais ! répondit-elle avec véhémence. Mais ça ne l'excuse pas ! On était juste tous les trois avec Voldemort à nos trousses ! On ne pouvait pas se séparer comme ça ! Il nous a abandonnés ! Je lui ai pardonné mais je n'ai pas oublié !

Drago était surpris. En effet, personne n'avait eu vent de la dispute du trio lors de leur cavale et apparemment elle n'avait pas été ébruitée.

\- Alors, continua-t-elle, lorsqu'il m'a demandé de choisir j'ai réalisé que Ron était mon meilleur ami, mais qu'il me demandait de choisir entre lui et mon frère ! S'il avait eu le choix entre Ginny et toi, Harry, il l'aurait choisie aussi !

\- Je sais...

\- Continue, dit doucement Drago.

\- Alors à partir de ce moment-là on n'était plus que tous les deux à fuir, à chercher des plans et à tenter de continuer à survivre malgré tout. C'est là qu'on a commencé à ne plus avoir besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, si tu te souviens bien, Harry.

\- C'est vrai, tu as parfaitement raison ! s'exclama Potter, surpris.

\- Et j'ai remarqué que lorsque tu allais mal je le sentais aussitôt. Ce n'est pas comme les âmes sœurs, pas du tout. C'est plutôt une sorte d'instinct, de pressentiment. Tu comprends, Drago ?

\- Oui...

Le silence gagna la pièce, Potter finit par repartir se coucher et il avait lancé un regard indéchiffrable à Drago avant de sortir. Drago et Hermione commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Il se rendait-compte qu'il aimait beaucoup parler avec elle, tout cela semblait si naturel et facile que c'en était troublant. En effet, Drago commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait réellement détesté cette fille un jour.

\- A ton avis, c'était quoi ce truc tout à l'heure, pour le bal de Noël ? C'était très étrange...

\- Aucune idée, répondit Hermione. Mais ça ressemblait vraiment à un souvenir... Mais ce qui m'a le plus troublée c'est quand tu m'as appelée "Mia", je suis supposée détester cela ! Et toi ça m'a fait... bizarre. En fait, je crois que ça m'a fait plaisir... Comme si tu étais la seule personne qui avait le droit de m'appeler comme ça, ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Bon, si l'un de nous a de nouveau un sentiment étrange comme ça, il faut prévenir l'autre !

Ils continuèrent à discuter une bonne partie de la nuit puis finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre sans s'en rendre-compte.

Au petit matin, Drago fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Il tourna la tête et réalisa qu'il avait dormi avec Hermione. Pire, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout ! Et encore pire, celle-ci avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Drago et son bras était posé sur son torse. Lui avait la main posé sur la taille de la jeune fille et il réalisa qu'ils se serraient fort l'un contre l'autre. Il la regarda discrètement et vit qu'elle dormait toujours. Elle était vraiment jolie. Elle commença à papillonner ses paupières, signe qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Drago, en homme très courageux, décida de faire semblant de dormir. Il n'était pas le Prince de Serpentard pour rien ! En plus, il voulait voir sa réaction. Il sentit la jeune fille relever la tête vers lui et l'entendit pouffer de rire. Il sentit qu'elle lui déposait un baiser sur la joue et elle reposa la tête sur son épaule.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, dit-elle négligemment.

\- Euh... Je voulais voir ta réaction, répondit Drago en se maudissant d'avoir bougé.

Elle éclata de rire et il en fit de même.

\- Je dois te dire, Drago, que je n'aurais jamais cru passer une aussi bonne soirée avec toi et encore moins apprécier de dormir avec toi, très honnêtement, je ne sais plus pourquoi on se déteste...

\- Eh bien... hésita Drago. En fait... Moi c'est pareil. Je n'ai jamais été réellement convaincu de la supériorité du Sang-Pur... Et... moi aussi... j'ai bien aimé... t'avoir contre moi...

Elle lui fit un sourire timide et se remit doucement contre lui. Ils se rendormirent tranquillement. Malheureusement, deux heures plus tard ils furent réveillés par la voix de Weasley dans leur salle commune. Ils entendirent les pas du rouquin dans les escaliers et échangèrent un regard paniqué. Tous deux savaient que Weasley deviendrait fou et se ferait de fausses idées en les voyant enlacés dans le lit d'Hermione. Drago se mit à chercher une excuse mais la porte s'ouvrait déjà à la volée...

Heureusement que Drago avait de bon réflexes car il avait à peine eu le temps de se rattraper. En effet, en entendant Weasley monter les escaliers Hermione avait violemment poussé Drago par-terre afin que celui-ci se retrouve de l'autre côté du lit à l'abri du regard du roux.

\- Hermione ! Excuse-moi pour hier soir ! s'exclama Weasley.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Ron ! s'amusa la jeune fille. Et ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié.

\- Bonjour, excuse-moi... J'avais peur que tu sois en colère.

Drago trouva qu'elle lui pardonnait un peu trop facilement.

\- Ron, va prendre ton petit déjeuner, je descends vous rejoindre !

Weasley acquiesça et sortit de la chambre. Drago vit la tête d'Hermione penchée vers lui alors qu'elle s'était rallongée sur le lit. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire amusé.

\- Désolée, mais Ron serait devenu fou s'il t'avait trouvé là ! Il aurait imaginé que tu m'as forcée à passer la nuit avec toi ou quelque chose du genre, tu vois !

\- J'aurais pu me faire mal ! protesta Drago, pas du tout outré du comportement de la brune.

\- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que le Prince des Serpentard se blesse en tombant d'un lit ? répliqua-t-elle, moqueuse. A quoi servent donc toutes ses heures passées à te muscler et faire du Quidditch ?

\- Hey, je te signale que des tas de filles rêveraient d'avoir été à ta place cette nuit rien que pour toucher mon corps de rêve ! s'exclama Drago en arborant un air fier.

\- Oh arrête, je sais très bien que t'en as rien à faire des filles en ce moment ! D'ailleurs, si une était assez folle pour te toucher, Parkinson se ferait un malin plaisir de lui rappeler que tu es sa propriété !

\- J'admets que je me dis que j'ai le temps pour m'occuper des filles. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma meilleure amie croit que je suis en couple avec elle ! Je ne l'ai jamais touchée ! répliqua-t-il, dégoûté.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Comme c'était dimanche, Drago avait décidé de passer la journée avec Blaise. Celui-ci semblait ravi de connaître la fin de la soirée pour Hermione et Drago. Ce dernier se dit que son ami était vraiment irrécupérable. Il était capable de dormir avec une fille sans la toucher quand même ! Bon ok, ils avaient dormi enlacés, mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! Le soir venu, il était content à l'idée de retrouver Hermione dans la salle commune. Ils discutèrent longtemps et rirent beaucoup. Drago partit se coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lundi matin, Drago ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Elle lui avait répliqué que c'était effectivement le cas. Drago avait affirmé d'un air hautain que c'était grâce à lui et Hermione avait éclaté de rire. Le premier cours de la journée était Potion. Spontanément, et à la grande stupeur de tout le monde ainsi que du professeur, Drago et Hermione s'installèrent tous les deux à la même table au premier rang. Slughorn leur lança un regard méfiant et les deux élèves échangèrent discrètement un sourire amusé. Ils ne se souvenaient que trop bien de leur dernier cours en binôme. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient deux heures pour préparer une Potion de Pensée. Celle-ci permettait à deux personnes de pouvoir lire dans les pensées l'une de l'autre pendant deux heures. C'était une potion réellement difficile. Ainsi, Drago et Hermione étant les plus doués de la classe avaient décidé d'avoir un O ensemble afin de rattraper le T qu'ils avaient eu tous deux lors du premier cours. Hermione préparait les ingrédients au fur et à mesure et les donnait à Drago qui les ajoutait à la potion en veillant scrupuleusement à touiller comme cela l'était indiqué dans le livre ainsi qu'à gérer le feu. Au bout d'une heure quinze, ils avaient terminé. Slughorn était ébahi et leur expliqua qu'il fallait être réellement doué en potions pour réussir à la faire dans le temps imparti. Ils obtinrent un Optimal tous les deux.

Cependant, comme il leur restait quarante-cinq minutes, Drago et Hermione décidèrent de gribouiller sur un parchemin qu'ils avaient gardé sorti. Slughorn était parti s'enfermer dans son bureau afin de corriger des copies et tous les élèves discutaient tout en travaillant. Hermione expliqua à Drago le jeu du pendu. Ils commencèrent à jouer et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils devinaient assez facilement les mots de l'autre. Cependant, Drago fulminait car Hermione n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de lettres pour deviner le mot en question. Il restait cinq minutes avant la fin du cours et Drago devait faire deviner le dernier mot. Il se dit que celui-là, elle ne trouverait jamais.

\- Salazar Serpentard ! s'exclama Hermione sans avoir ne serait-ce que proposé une lettre.

\- Tu triches ! s'écria Drago, faisant s'arrêter net toutes les discussions dans la classe sans s'en apercevoir. Comment t'as fait pour trouver ?

\- J'y peux rien moi si t'es si prévisible ! répondit-elle d'un air moqueur.

\- Je ne suis PAS prévisible ! cria Drago. Tu as triché !

\- Et comment j'aurais pu tricher ? Je suis juste plus douée que toi à ce jeu-là et tu es trop prévisible je te l'ai dit !

Toute la classe suivait l'échange avec beaucoup d'attention. Depuis quand les deux meilleurs ennemis se parlaient-ils ainsi ?

\- Moi ? Prévisible ?

\- Oui, toi, tu es trop prévisible !

\- Très bien alors regarde !

Il attrapa le visage d'Hermione et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il entendit une exclamation étouffée sortir de la gorge de la jeune fille et elle essaya de se dégager. Cependant, elle entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de Drago. Celui-ci se surprit à apprécier ce baiser qui n'était supposé que la faire taire. Elle le laissa apprécier quelques petites secondes dégagea brusquement et lui jeta un regard noir mais il crut déceler une pointe d'amusement, signe qu'elle avait compris. Les autres élèves étaient scotchés, le Prince des Serpentard qui embrasse une fille de Moldus, doublé du fait qu'il s'agisse d'Hermione Granger.

\- Tu t'attendais pas à ça, n'est-ce pas, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

\- Alors ça, tu vas me le payer, _très_ cher, Drago Malfoy ! répliqua-t-elle.

La fin du cours sonna. Drago et Hermione qui se regardaient à ce moment-là décidèrent qu'il valait mieux pour eux de déguerpir avant d'être assaillis ou pire, assassinés par leurs camarades. A la seconde où ils eurent franchi la porte, ils partirent en courant dans les couloirs en éclatant de rire.

\- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de cinglée ? demanda Hermione d'un air narquois alors qu'ils s'adossaient tous les deux devant la salle de leur prochain cours, Histoire de la Magie.

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je voulais te faire taire et j'ai réussi !

Ils rirent et reprirent un masque de froideur à l'arrivée de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs. Il entendit Weasley crier sur Hermione et culpabilisa un peu, il ne voulait pas lui attirer de problème. Potter observait Drago, il semblait étonné mais à la fois fasciné, comme s'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre Hermione et lui. Il trouva cela ridicule.

\- Drake ? C'était agréable ? nargua Blaise.

\- La ferme, Blaise, je voulais juste la faire taire !

\- Oui... Sauf qu'à une époque, tu l'aurais juste insultée et elle serait simplement partie étant donné que c'était la fin du cours, fit remarquer Blaise, d'un ton innocent.

\- J'avais pas envie de l'insulter, voilà ! s'énerva Drago.

Blaise rigola et regarda Hermione et ses amis. Drago croisa le regard de la jeune fille et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant car elle aussi subissait un interrogatoire digne de ce nom. Cependant, leur amusement fut de courte durée, lorsqu'un hurlement suraigu couvrit toutes les conversations :

\- Comment oses-tu embrasser _mon_ petit-ami ! hurla Pansy.

\- C'est lui qui m'a embrassée, répondit simplement Hermione d'un ton indifférent avant de pénétrer dans la salle sur ordre du professeur Binns et sous le regard choqué de Pansy.

\- Par Merlin, cette fille parle _Vraiment_ comme une Malfoy ! s'exclama Blaise avec un enthousiasme qui troubla Drago. Elle a répondu exactement ce que tu aurais répondu à Potter et Weasley s'ils t'avaient posé la même question !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais se surprit une fois de plus en réalisant qu'Hermione avait réellement des qualités qui lui plaisaient. Il repensait au fait qu'il avait discuté avec elle sur le fait qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé par les filles en ce moment. Mais il se dit soudain que _cette_ fille l'intéressait vraiment. Pire, il savait qu'il pourrait facilement tomber amoureux d'elle, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il soupira en se disant que de toute manière il ne saurait pas vraiment reconnaître s'il était amoureux car cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Cependant, depuis la fin de la cinquième année, peu de temps avant que l'on ne le force à porter cette fichue Marque des Ténèbres, il ressentait un vide étrange dans son cœur. Comme si une personne avait été effacée de sa vie. Et cette personne ou ce quelque chose lui manquait et il réalisa tout d'un coup qu'Hermione lui faisait oublier ce vide avec une facilité déconcertante. Il n'écoutait rien du cours et laissait ses pensées vagabonder sur le fait qu'il avait aimé embrasser Hermione Granger alors qu'un mois plus tôt ils ne faisaient que s'insulter et se hurler dessus. Tout cela était trop facile e rapide à son goût. Durant une fraction de secondes il s'était demandé si elle n'avait pas osé lui faire boire un philtre d'amour mais il se ravisa immédiatement en se disant qu'il ne se poserait pas ce genre de question si c'était le cas. De plus, Hermione n'était pas de ce genre-là. Pendant toute la journée, Drago repensa à la sensation qu'il avait eue. Décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment plus pourquoi il était supposé la détester.

Au repas du soir, les élèves furent surpris de recevoir le courrier. Des centaines de hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Chaque étudiant reçut un exemplaire d'un article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Intrigués, les élèves commencèrent à lire. Normalement, les hiboux n'arrivaient que le matin. Quelle nouvelle pouvait être urgente au point de publier un article plus tôt ? Drago et Blaise étouffèrent une exclamation en lisant l'article :

 ** _MANGEMORTS TOUJOURS EN LIBERTE_**

 _Depuis la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom le Ministère travaille à la capture des Mangemorts ayant réussi à s'enfuir lors de la tristement célèbre Bataille de Poudlard. Cependant, nous avons découvert qu'un petit groupe d'une trentaine de Mangemorts réussit toujours à échapper aux Aurors. Ces derniers adeptes de la Magie Noire sont les plus dangereux. De plus, ceux-ci continuent leurs activités de Mangemort en tuant et torturant tout sorcier n'étant pas de Sang-Pur. Ils clament haut et fort que leur Maître reviendra un jour grâce à un autre Mage Noir qui sera assez puissant pour le ressusciter et à eux deux ils dirigeraient le monde entier. Evidemment, on ne connait pas l'identité de ce prétendu personnage qui ferait revenir le Lord Noir mais il est évident qu'il faut vous méfier jusqu'à l'arrestation de ces derniers adeptes._

 _Si vous croisez le chemin de l'un de ces Mangemorts n'agissez pas vous-même et contactez immédiatement les Aurors. Le Ministère recommande de ne pas sortir sans sa baguette et recommande notamment aux plus jeunes d'être prudents et de ne pas aller dans les endroits mal fréquentés au risque de tomber sur un Mangemort._

 _Le Ministère n'a pas encore idée de qui fait partie de ce dernier groupe. Il semblerait qu'une fois de plus le Ministère devra compter sur Harry Potter et ses amis qui, à 17 ans, ont réussi à venir à bout du Lord Noir sans l'aide de personne._


	7. Chapter 5 - La magie du Trio D'Or

Drago invita Blaise, Pansy et Théo à se joindre à lui afin de prendre un verre dans ses appartements. Tous les quatre étaient assez ébranlés par la nouvelle parue dans l'article de journal au dîner et craignaient, eux aussi, de croiser le chemin de ces Mangemorts. Ils étaient encore plus inquiets que les autres étant donné qu'ils étaient tous les quatre considérés comme des traîtres car ils avaient tous été innocentés et les Mangemorts les tueraient sur le champ s'ils croisaient leur chemin. Lorsque Drago ouvrit le tableau pour entrer dans la salle commune, il sentit soudain l'eau et le froid lui glacer le corps tout entier. En effet, lorsqu'il avait ouvert le tableau un gerbe d'eau glacée lui était tombé dessus. Il était maintenant frigorifié, trempé, à la fois en colère et penaud, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il entendit ses trois amis s'écrouler de rire derrière lui. Blessé dans son orgueil, il laissa tout de même ses amis entrer et les regarda se tordre de rire. Il était furieux. Puis il releva la tête. Elle était là. Hermione était là, un air victorieux plaqué sur le visage. Et il comprit. C'était elle qui avait fait ça. La garce. La jolie et adorable garce. Elle l'avait bien eu. Personne n'aurait jamais osé lui faire ça, mais la Princesse des Gryffondor n'avait pas peur du Prince des Serpentard. Tant mieux.

\- Un point partout, Drago, chantonna-t-elle. Je t'avais dit que je me vengerai ! On ne s'attaque pas à une Granger impunément !

\- Je dois admettre que tu m'as bien eu. Mais on ne s'attaque pas non plus à un Malfoy, chère Hermione. Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas remarqué que les autres avaient arrêté de rire. Personne n'avait jamais tenu tête à Drago et personne n'aurait jamais survécu à une telle farce en temps normal ! Tous trois suivaient l'échange, interloqués, bien que Blaise affichait un petit air satisfait et enjoué.

\- Et tu vas me faire quoi cette fois ? répondit Hermione en prenant un air faussement apeuré. Tu vas encore m'embrasser pour me faire taire ? Dans ce cas tu n'as pas beaucoup de ressource ni de répartie, railla-t-elle.

\- Humpf, parce que tu crois que j'ai encore envie de t'embrasser ? mentit Drago, alors qu'il aurait bien aimé recommencer, juste pour voir.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote je te signale, je sais que t'as apprécié, nargua-t-elle.

Les trois autres ricanèrent. Hermione tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Pansy. Aussitôt qu'elle aperçut Pansy, Hermione baissa les yeux et rougit énormément. Drago se souvint qu'il avait dit à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas sa copine mais qu'elle était hystérique.

\- Oh... euh... Parkinson... bredouilla Hermione, je... je disais ça pour rire... Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser...

\- Me blesser ? demanda Pansy, incrédule.

\- Oui... J'avais pas pensé au fait que... que tu sortais avec Drago... Enfin...

Elle se tut. Pansy tourna la tête vers Drago, un air de pur sadisme sur le visage. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle en avait marre qu'on se moque d'elle. Elle allait dire la vérité. Merde.

\- Tu sais, Granger, répondit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, je suppose qu'il t'a dit que j'étais persuadée d'être en couple avec lui et que j'étais une hystérique ? Sache qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Drago et moi. On me faisait passer pour sa nana hystérique afin de faire fuir les autres filles car il en avait marre qu'on lui tourne autour ! Drago n'est que mon meilleur ami.

\- Traîtresse ! s'insurgea Drago.

Hermione éclata de rire. Un joli rire qui fit sourire Drago jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Blaise qui l'observait avec un sourire narquois. Décidément, il était vraiment bizarre depuis la rentrée. Hermione s'approcha de Drago, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air soulagée et se dit qu'elle était contente de ne pas avoir blessé Pansy.

\- Je réitère ce que je t'ai dit ce matin : et c'est vraiment _moi_ qu'on traite de cinglée ? Faire semblant de sortir avec ta meilleure amie plutôt que de rembarrer les filles, très Serpentard comme plan ! Quand je pense que la dernière fois tu as osé me dire qu'elle était hystérique et qu'elle croyait sortir avec toi !

\- En attendant tu paies rien pour attendre, Princesse des Lions, je me vengerai ! éluda Drago.

\- J'attends cela avec impatience, mais ne me sous-estime pas ! dit-elle avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde et de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Drago lança un sort pour se sécher en la maudissant et servit un verre à chacun de ses invités. Les conversations allèrent bon train jusqu'à ce que Théo lance :

\- Il se passe quoi avec Granger, Drago ?

\- Absolument rien, pourquoi ? répondit précipitamment Drago.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien que Pansy n'aurait jamais révélé votre petit secret si elle n'avait pas pensé, elle aussi, que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour Granger ! argumenta Théo.

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre car il savait que c'était vrai. Depuis un mois, et particulièrement depuis la nuit où ils s'étaient endormis ensemble, il s'était rendu à l'évidence, il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est qu'il trouvait que c'était arrivé trop vite, ça ne sonnait pas faux, c'était même tellement facile et évident avec elle que c'en était troublant. Il devrait lui demander si elle avait la même impression que lui. Il ne répondit pas à la question et préféra changer de sujet. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures et, aux alentours, de minuit Pansy et Théo partirent se coucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, le portrait se rouvrit silencieusement sous les regards interloqués de Blaise et de Drago. Ceux-ci s'attendaient à voir Pansy ou Théo mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver un Harry Potter, pieds nus et ne portant qu'un pantalon de pyjama, l'air tout à fait paniqué et essoufflé. Il était blanc comme un linge et semblait littéralement terrifié. Il amorça quelques pas pour traverser la salle commune mais se figea en voyant les deux Serpentard. Ceux-ci s'aperçurent immédiatement que Potter était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

\- Je...

Mais Potter n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un grand fracas suivi de pas précipités dans les escaliers se fit entendre. Hermione déboula dans la salle commune et se jeta dans les bras de Potter.

\- Harry ! J'ai senti que ça n'allait pas ! Viens t'asseoir ! s'écria-t-elle en le tirant pour l'asseoir sur le canapé.

Potter s'assit, le regard dans le vide. Hermione s'assied sur lui à califourchon et le serra fort contre elle. Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard. Ils ne se sentaient pas du tout à leur place mais étaient bien trop choqués pour bouger. Drago ressentait de la jalousie de la voir ainsi assise sur Potter. D'ailleurs, celui-ci finit par entourer la jeune fille de ses bras et la serra vraiment très fort. Soudain, il éclata en sanglots. Blaise était aussi effaré que Drago. Tout le monde savait que Potter ne pleurait presque jamais. Ils se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour que Potter ne leur révèle la raison de sa présence :

\- Je suis désolé, petite soeur, sanglota-t-il, c'est de ma faute...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry, s'insurgea-t-elle, tu n'as rien fait de mal !

\- Mione... Si j'avais réfléchi ce jour-là... Si je n'avais pas prononcé son nom... On n'aurait pas été capturés... Tu n'aurais pas été torturée !

Les mâchoires des deux Serpentard se décrochèrent. Alors c'était de la faute de Potter s'ils s'était faits attraper ce jour-là ? C'était donc à cause de lui que Drago revoyait constamment la scène de torture de la jeune fille ? _Non_ , se raisonna-t-il, _tout ça, c'est de la faute de Voldemort._

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! répéta-t-elle doucement. Et puis je te rappelle que j'ai menti à cette folle de Bellatrix et elle s'est trahie pour l'un des Horcruxes ! On ne l'aurait jamais trouvé sans cette séance de torture, tu le sais ! Indirectement, elle a mené son précieux maître à sa perte !

\- C'est vrai ? intervint Drago. Tu... tu as menti sous les Doloris de ma... de Bellatrix ? il refusait de dire qu'elle était sa tante, il en avait trop honte.

\- Euh... Oui... C'était bel et bien la vraie épée de Gryffondor, celle dans son coffre était fausse, Rogue avait réussi à nous faire parvenir la vraie sans que nous le sachions afin de ne pas faire tomber sa couverture et il a placé la fausse à Gringott's, répondit Hermione avec un sourire timide.

Blaise poussa une exclamation d'admiration et Drago ne put qu'en faire autant, il fallait déjà avoir une force mentale incroyable pour supporter le Doloris de sa tante mais mentir en le subissant plusieurs fois de suite était une réelle preuve de force gigantesque. Il se prit à admirer encore plus la jeune fille. Elle était vraiment exceptionnelle. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Potter qui avait arrêté de pleurer. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme cela, ça lui faisait peur. En effet, Potter se montrait toujours fort pour donner du courage aux autres et s'il se mettait lui aussi à perdre espoir alors tout le monde serait déprimé. Alors Drago décida que pour une fois il devait essayer de remonter le moral de Potter. Après toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui avait lancées durant leur scolarité, il lui devait bien ça.

\- Ecoute Potter, j'ai passé des mois à culpabiliser pour la mort de Dumbledore. Déjà que je ne voulais pas le faire à la base mais en plus, si j'avais eu quelques minutes de plus, j'aurais changé de camp et il ne serait pas mort. C'est ce que je me disais. Si les Mangemort n'étaient pas entrés dans l'école, il ne serait pas mort. Ne me coupe pas ! s'énerva-t-il en voyant que Potter allait répliquer. Sauf que récemment, j'ai découvert que Dumbledore était déjà condamné et que quoi je fasse il avait déjà tout prévu, il savait que c'était fini. Il serait mort, que je le tue ou non. Mais il savait que je ne le tuerai pas. Toi, t'as fait le con tu as prononcé le Tabou et Hermione s'est fait torturer et moi-même j'en fais encore souvent des cauchemars (Hermione releva la tête vers lui en entendant cela) mais comme elle vient de te le dire ça a mené à la perte de Voldemort. Et sache une chose, si c'était arrivé trois jours plus tard vous seriez tous morts car il devait revenir de voyage et il aurait été là à votre arrivée et il vous aurait tous tués immédiatement. Vous avez eu de la chance, conclut Drago.

\- Merci Drago, murmura Hermione, émue aux larmes en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, répondit celui-ci, hypnotisé par les jolis yeux marrons de la jeune fille.

\- Euh... Merci, Malfoy... Je... Enfin, merci, bredouilla Potter, trop surpris par la soudaine tirade de son ennemi.

\- Tout cela est très émouvant ! Mais dis-moi, Granger, pourquoi tu te mets comme ça sur lui ? C'est bizarre ! s'exclama Blaise en désignant leur position.

Drago n'aimait pas non plus cela, il devait bien l'avouer. Intérieurement, du moins. Il ne voulait rien laisser paraître devant eux. Potter lança un regard furieux et outré à Blaise, choqué par le sous-entendu.

\- Je protège mon frère ! cracha-t-elle en fusillant Blaise du regard. Ca lui fait du bien de savoir que je suis là, c'est tout !

Blaise sembla s'amuser de sa réaction mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le portrait de la salle commune s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un Ronald Weasley inquiet. Il se précipita dans la salle commune sans un regard pour les deux Serpentard et ne parut pas du tout surpris de la position de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne semblait pas jaloux, ce qui étonna Drago étant donné que c'était une situation tout de même étonnante.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar, Harry ? questionna Weasley de but en blanc.

Ainsi donc, il était courant qu'Hermione rassurait Potter de cette manière lorsque celui-ci faisait des cauchemars ? Cela rassura Drago. Si Weasley ne disait rien c'était bien la preuve que Potter et Hermione n'avaient rien à cacher. Drago avait beau savoir pour les âmes fraternelles il n'avait pas aimé cette proximité soudaine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, ça va mieux, maintenant, répondit Potter en souriant et en lançant un regard furtif à Drago qui était dans le fauteuil d'en face.

Weasley soupira et s'installa sur le canapé. Hermione se leva mais au lieu de s'asseoir elle mit ses jambes sur Weasley et sa tête sur les genoux de Potter. C'était un drôle de spectacle pour les deux Serpentard qui n'osaient plus du tout parler. Ils échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules. Hermione mit sa main sur son ventre et elle fut aussitôt rejointe nonchalamment par les mains de Potter et Weasley. Ils échangèrent un regard et se sourirent. Ils étaient heureux d'être là, ils s'en étaient sortis en vie. Il y avait beau y avoir des Mangemorts dehors, ils savaient qu'ensemble ils vaincraient tout le monde, c'était leur force. Les deux Serpentard étaient fascinés. Ils faisaient le moins de bruit possible afin d'être sûrs de pouvoir assister à cette scène exceptionnelle. Hermione commença à chanter une chanson. Elle avait une jolie voix. Drago aimait bien l'écouter chanter lorsqu'elle était sous la douche le matin, mais il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Il constata qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'elle chante pour lui aussi. Mais là, ce moment était réservé aux deux meilleurs amis de la demoiselle. Soudain, Drago fut frappé par l'évidence. Alors c'est _ça_ la particularité du Trio D'Or. Leur union envers et contre tout. Ils étaient liés les uns aux autres, c'était une amitié vraiment fusionnelle qui transpirait du tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux. La chanson d'Hermione se termina et ils se perdirent tous les trois dans leurs pensées pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Les garçons, arrêtez, dit soudain Hermione d'une voix autoritaire.

\- De quoi ? demandèrent-ils en même temps d'un ton innocent.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, s'énerva-t-elle, au grand étonnement de Drago et de Blaise. Je suis vivante, il ne m'arrivera rien !

\- On s'inquiète toujours pour toi, Mione, argumenta faiblement Weasley.

\- Allez chercher vos baguettes et changez-vous, dit Hermione en soupirant.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent aussitôt et Hermione monta dans sa chambre pour en faire de même.

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire ! s'exclama Blaise tout excité.

Drago aussi était curieux mais ne dit rien. Les trois Gryffondor revinrent dans la salle commune et observèrent un bout de parchemin que Potter avait ramené. Ils commencèrent à partir lorsqu'Hermione et Potter se retournèrent brusquement vers Drago et Blaise qui se sentirent soudain très mal à l'aise devant les regards intenses qu'on leur lançait. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tout à coup on se souvenait de leur présence.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'insurgea Weasley. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance !

\- T'en penses quoi, Hermione ? demanda Potter.

Hermione se mit à observer Blaise et Drago. Son regard s'arrêta plus longtemps sur Drago. Ils se regardaient tous les deux dans les yeux.

\- Je fais confiance à Drago, affirma Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Weasmoche poussa une exclamation indignée et se tourna vers Potter pour avoir du soutien et Drago se sentit assez euphorique.

\- Et Zabini ?

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, quelque chose me chiffonne, murmura Hermione.

Blaise lança un sourire énigmatique à Hermione, comme s'il savait pourquoi elle disait cela pour lui alors qu'elle avait confiance en Drago.

\- Moi je lui fais confiance, répondit Potter. Quelque chose me dit que ces deux-là sont importants pour nous et qu'on ne devrait pas les mettre de côté.

\- D'accord. Allez prendre vos baguettes, ordonna Hermione aux deux garçons face à elle.

Blaise se leva et se plaça devant Hermione. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit de manière très sérieuse :

\- _Tu peux me faire confiance... Hermione._

Tout à coup, Drago eut encore un flash de souvenirs ou d'il ne savait quoi. Ils étaient, Hermione, Blaise et lui dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci était à son bureau et les observait attentivement. Hermione, qui devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans regarda Blaise avec insistance.

\- C'est vraiment dangereux, tu sais, prévint-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Il n'arrivera rien, Hermione, répondit Blaise en lui prenant les mains, je vais me débrouiller et je vais vous protéger tous les deux. _Tu peux me faire confiance, Hermione._

Drago revint soudain au présent. Il chercha Hermione des yeux. Ils échangèrent un coup d'oeil rapide et comprirent tous deux qu'ils avaient eu la même vision.

Ainsi, les cinq élèves sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande. Hermione marchait entre Potter et Weasley en leur tenant la main. Les deux Serpentard fermaient la marche silencieusement. Arrivés au septième étage, ils se stoppèrent et regardèrent Potter passer trois fois devant un mur nu. Une petite porte toute simple apparut. Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la Salle sur Demande. Drago fut tout de suite impressionné. En effet, ils se trouvaient sur une sorte de terrain montagneux. Il y avait des rochers et de grosses pierres de chaque côté de la salle et au milieu il n'y avait rien à part de l'herbe. Drago se dit avec humeur que c'était le terrain de jeu préféré des Mangemort ; un endroit avec ce qu'il fallait pour se cacher et se protéger ainsi qu'assez d'espace pour attaquer librement. Sur la gauche se dressait une sorte de tribune. Sa particularité était qu'il n'y avait que deux places.

\- Allez là haut, s'il-vous-plaît, et n'intervenez pas dans ce que vous allez voir, demanda Hermione en leur désignant les fameuses tribunes. Weasley eut l'air vraiment en colère qu'elle parle aussi naturellement à deux Serpentard. Pire, à d'anciens Mangemort, en tous cas aux yeux de Weasley. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux et commencèrent à observer les Gryffondor.

\- Des Mangemort... murmura Hermione, soudain pâle.

Drago avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, cela lui faisait mal de la voir si inquiète, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle parlait de Mangemort. Soudain, une dizaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent dans la salle en face des trois élèves. Les sorts fusèrent immédiatement, les trois Gryffondor se débattaient sans problème. Ils réussirent à stupéfixer cinq Mangemort dès le début. Hermione se battait comme une lionne, elle lançait de puissants sortilèges informulés qui ne manquaient pas de surprendre ses adversaires. Potter, quant à lui, réussissait à éviter tous les sorts que ses assaillants tentaient de lui lancer. Effectivement, la rumeur était vraie : Potter avait vraiment un bon instinct lors d'un combat. Weasley, au grand étonnement de Draco, se battait contre le Mangemort qui semblait le plus coriace. Cependant il ne faisait que se défendre. Drago se dit que l'objectif de Weasley était sûrement de retenir son adversaire afin qu'il ne se jette pas sur les deux autres élèves. A un moment, Weasley fut mis à terre et les deux autres s'en aperçurent immédiatement. Aussitôt, ils bondirent sur lui pour déployer un bouclier afin de le protéger et de lui permettre de se relever sans crainte.

\- Hermione, prends celui-là ! ordonna Weasley en désignant son précédent adversaire. Harry, prends un des deux qu'avait Hermione et un des tiens, je m'occupe des deux autres !

Les deux s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Drago fut surpris de les voir obéir aussi docilement. Weasley n'était pas réputé pour ses aptitudes au combat et il était de notoriété publique qu'Hermione était le cerveau, la logique et la réflexion, Potter l'instinct et l'action et Weasley... Lui, il suivait les deux autres. En tous cas, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Mais apparemment, il était le meilleur en stratégie. Les doutes de Drago furent confirmés lorsqu'il vit Hermione terrasser son adversaire d'un seul sortilège. Potter et Weasley se débarrassèrent d'un adversaire chacun. C'est alors qu'Hermione accourut vers eux quatre et pointa sa baguette vers les deux derniers Mangemort et cria :

\- _STUPEFIX !_

A la surprise des quatre élèves, les deux ennemis furent stupéfixés. Elle avait lancé un sortilège assez puissant pour en immobiliser _deux_ en même temps. C'était impossible... Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard impressionné.

\- Hermione ! Comment t'as fait ? demanda Potter, étonné.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... J'ai juste essayé de mettre un peu plus de force que d'habitude dans mon sortilège...

\- C'était génial, Mione ! s'exclama Weasley, très enthousiaste. Tu es vraiment une brillante sorcière !

Elle n"eut pas le temps de répondre car une forme argentée venait de surgir devant Weasley. C'était un Patronus en forme de cheval. Les Gryffondor eurent l'air paniqué.

\- Ginny ! s'exclama Potter.

\- _Ron, viens me voir s'il-te-plaît, je t'ai cherché mais tu n'es pas là... J'ai besoin de mon grand frère..._ dit le Patronus avant de disparaître.

\- J'y vais, dit immédiatement la belette. Elle a sûrement fait un cauchemar à propos de Fred...

Drago se souvint alors que le frère aîné de Weaslette et Weasmoche était décédé lors de la bataille. Il éprouva de la compassion pour eux, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Weasley partit précipitamment. Potter se tourna vers Blaise et Drago :

\- Ca vous dit qu'on fasse un combat ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Je fais équipe avec Granger ! répondit aussitôt Blaise.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi ce serait toi avec elle ? demanda Drago, vert de jalousie.

\- Parce que c'est la plus forte ! Aucune chance de perdre si je suis avec elle !

\- Pas si vite, Harry James Potter ! s'exclama Hermione en pointant sa baguette vers lui avec un air de défi. Je te rappelle que maintenant que Ron n'est plus là on a un truc à faire, toi et moi. Et cette fois, tu ne te défileras pas ! Je sais que cette fois je vais réussir à _le_ contrer ! Et vous deux, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les deux Serpentard, quoiqu'il se passe, vous n'intervenez pas !

Drago se demanda de quoi elle pouvait bien parler. Mais en voyant la grimace qu'arborait Potter, cela devait être quelque chose qui ne le réjouissait pas.

\- Je déteste faire ça, Mione ! On l'a déjà fait plein de fois et même si, effectivement, tu as fait des progrès phénoménaux je déteste le faire !

\- Tu préfères que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre ? répliqua-t-elle. Quelqu'un qui ne se gênera pas pour continuer à me faire du mal si je n'arrivais pas à le contrer ?

\- Non ! Mais...

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Harry, je veux le faire alors tant pis pour toi !

Elle lança un sortilège informulé dans sa direction et il eut à peine le temps de se protéger. Le combat était réellement acharné. Aucun des deux ne blessait réellement l'autre mais ils auraient sûrement des bleus le lendemain. Hermione lançait des sortilèges de plus en plus puissants, faisant courir Potter dans tous les sens, elle semblait chercher à l'énerver et à le forcer à faire ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse malgré lui.

\- T'as peur pour moi, _Potter ?_ railla-t-elle. On s'essouffle ? ajouta-t-elle.

\- Très bien ! répondit Potter. C'est ton souhait alors ne viens pas te plaindre si tu souffres !

Là, Potter commença à être plus agressif et la jeune fille sourit. Elle avait gagné. Elle allait avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Tout se passa en un éclair : Hermione sembla comprendre quelque chose et elle eut un regard de triomphe lorsqu'elle entendit Potter s'exclamer :

\- _Endoloris !_

Le sort se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Des images défilèrent très rapidement devant les yeux de Drago. Encore un souvenir : Il était au Manoir et devait avoir 11 ou 12 ans. Hermione était là aussi ainsi que la mère de Drago. Eux trois faisaient face à Lucius Malfoy, qui semblait très enragé.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'amener une Sang-de-Bourbe ici ! hurlait-il. Comment as-tu osé Drago ? Et toi, Narcissa ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et pointa sa baguette sur celui-ci.

\- Puisque tu ne comprends pas avec la douceur, tu comprendras dans la douleur ! cracha-t-il. _Endoloris !_

Mais le sort n'atteignit pas Drago. En effet, Hermione s'était jetée devant Drago et avait déployé un bouclier protecteur atour d'eux.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, mais je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à Drago ! dit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers Narcissa : ce bouclier... Est-ce que je pense ?

\- Oui, Hermione, c'est bien cela... répondit Mrs Malfoy qui semblait à la fois fière et choquée.

\- De quoi tu parles, Mia ? demanda Drago, perdu.

\- On verra quand on sera plus grands, Drago, éluda-t-elle, en attendant, il faut que ton père nous laisse tranquilles.

Elle s'avança vers celui-ci et pointa sa main droite vers la tête de l'homme assommé. Elle murmura un " _Oubliettes_ ".

Le souvenir s'arrêta là. Drago releva les yeux et vit Hermione être percutée de plein fouet par le sortilège de Potter. Elle s'écroula immédiatement.

\- MAIS T'ES MALADE, POTTER ! hurlèrent Drago et Blaise d'une même voix.

Tous deux bondirent sur leurs pieds et coururent vers Hermione qui gisait au sol. Mais avant d'avoir pu lancer un sortilège à Potter afin de le réduire en cendres ils virent tous les deux une chose qu'ils pensaient impossible. Hermione était en train de se relever. Les deux garçons regardèrent Potter, incrédules. Il maintenait le sortilège Doloris, _comment,_ par Merlin, était-elle capable de se relever ? Elle tremblait de tout son corps et semblait lutter intérieurement. Elle leva sa baguette vers Potter.

\- _Protego !_ murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Un bouclier se déploya devant elle et elle se redressa tout d'un coup. Elle stoppa son sort et poussa un véritable cri de victoire avant de se jeter au cou de Potter.

\- J'ai réussi ! Harry, j'ai réussi !

Drago était abasourdi. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Mais il fut vite tiré de ses pensées par une voix qui semblait assez en colère.

\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas intervenir ! dit Hermione.

\- Tu croyais qu'on allait rester là, sans rien faire ? s'énerva Drago.

\- Pour avoir subi ce sort plusieurs fois, ça m'a fait flipper de voir _Potter_ lancer un tel sortilège et surtout sur toi ! cria Blaise, qui semblait tout aussi effrayé que Drago.

\- Je gère la situation ! répliqua-t-elle. J'ai appris que si l'on réussissait à fermer son esprit au maximum on ne pouvait pas être atteint par le sortilège, car le sort fait croire à notre corps que l'on souffre mais en réalité ce n'est pas le cas ! Alors si on ferme son esprit, on résiste ! Mais c'est très difficile alors je m'entraîne avec Harry.

\- T'es cinglée, murmura Drago en s'approchant d'elle. J'ai eu la frousse...

\- Je suis solide et je sais me défendre, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire qui prouvait qu'elle était touchée par l'inquiétude de Drago.

Les quatre élèves discutèrent du combat qui venait de se dérouler puis ils décidèrent de se battre le uns contre les autres. Ils se mirent chacun dans un coin de la salle. Drago venait d'avoir une idée. Il allait défendre Hermione. Il n'avait pas supporté de la voir subir le Doloris une fois de plus. Cela lui avait rappelé cette fois-là, au Manoir... Dès que le signal fut donné, il courut dans sa direction. Apparemment, elle avait eu la même idée car il la rencontra à mi-chemin. Ni une ni deux, elle l'agrippa par la manche et le tira derrière un rocher.

\- Tu as eu un flash ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Oui ! C'est de plus en plus étrange ! Il faut qu'on fasse des recherches ! On aurait dit un souvenir !

\- Je suis d'accord. Il faut comprendre ce qui se passe sinon ça va nous rendre fous !

Ils entendaient Blaise et Potter se battre de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- Bon, reprit Hermione, on se débarrasse d'eux et après je ne te ferai pas de cadeau !

\- T'as aucune chance, ma belle, je vais te mettre au tapis, répliqua Drago, non sans remarquer qu'elle avait eu un sourire timide lorsqu'il l'avait appelée "ma belle".

Ils coururent à la rencontre des deux autres qui comprirent immédiatement leur alliance et d'un commun accord décidèrent de faire de même. Drago ne cessait d'être surpris par Hermione. Elle surprenait les adversaires et protégeait Drago au maximum. Drago faisait de même mais il voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas le même niveau qu'elle. Cependant, ils avaient une synchronisation déroutante pour leurs adversaires. Drago ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait une telle symbiose avec la jeune fille mais il adorait cela, ils connaissaient les mouvements de l'autre à l'avance et cela leur permettait d'être intouchables. Hermione trouva une brèche dans la défense de Potter et Blaise et elle s'avança vers eux en les stupéfixant d'un coup tous les deux puis elle se tourna vers Drago immédiatement et avant qu'il n'ait eu temps de réfléchir elle l'avait déjà désarmé et stupéfixé. Elle éclata de rire et réanima les trois garçons.

\- Mione... Tu es... hésita Potter, tu es plus puissante qu'avant depuis le début de l'année scolaire...

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Harry... Mais je le ressens aussi, répondit-elle.

Blaise ne semblait pas du tout étonné par cela, ce qui surprit Drago. La jeune fille le remarqua et elle sembla se méfier encore plus de Blaise. Les quatre élèves décidèrent de retourner dans leurs chambres. Une fois arrivés dans leurs appartements, Drago fit une chose qui le surprit lui-même : il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

\- Je n'ai pas supporté de te voir subir le Doloris... murmura-t-il en humant le parfum de ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en posant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça...

Et ils restèrent là, enlacés pendant quelques minutes. Drago sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il commençait à avoir de forts sentiments pour elle et avait encore envie de l'embrasser. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de Drago puis monta dans sa chambre. Hébété, il mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de partir se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres.


	8. Chapter 6 - Greengarce, pour les intimes

Astoria Greengrass était une jolie jeune fille de 16 ans. Elle était la petite soeur de Daphné Greengrass, considérée comme une jeune fille douce et charmante et d'une beauté renversante. Contrairement à celle-ci, Astoria était une vraie garce. Elle n'avait pas son pareil en matière de coups bas et de méchancetés. Même pour les Serpentard, Astoria était mauvaise et le diable en personne. C'est pourquoi, tout le monde la surnommait Greengarce. Ce que les gens ne savaient pas c'est qu'elle avait été Mangemort. Bellatrix l'appelait "mon petit prodige". Elle avait tué énormément de monde et personne n'en avait jamais rien su car elle avait été très discrète. Elle était sûre de ne jamais se faire attraper et elle en était très fière. De plus, elle savait que depuis sa naissance elle était promise au beau Drago Malfoy, ce qui lui assurerait une protection de plus étant donné le pouvoir de la famille du jeune homme. Même si celle-ci avait eu un énorme coup dur avec la fin de la guerre, ils s'en étaient sortis. Lucius Malfoy était simplement privé de sa fortune personnelle mais sa femme possédait assez de richesses pour que cela ne change rien à leur train de vie.

Aujourd'hui, Astoria avait décidé d'aller voir son fiancé. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il avait embrassé la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger quelques jours plus tôt et qu'en plus il commençait à se rapprocher d'elle. Astoria était très en colère. Déjà qu'il l'humiliait en sortant avec cette gourde de Parkinson mais tomber dans les bras de la Sang-de-Bourbe, c'était trop. Elle devait agir.

Elle arriva devant le portrait de la salle commune de Drago et prononça le mot de passe. Elle pénétra dans l'espace et y trouva Drago en train de lire tranquillement. Il releva la tête vers elle et la dévisagea avec un air de dégoût sur le visage. Elle regarda ses beaux yeux bleus-gris un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha-t-il immédiatement. Et comment tu as eu le mot de passe ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Drago. J'ai eu le mot de passe car je te rappelle que je suis préfète et que je l'ai pour nos réunions ici avec toi et la Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta-t-il, avec encore plus de mépris dans la voix, il semblait en colère pour la manière dont elle avait parlé de Granger. Mauvais point pour elle.

\- Je venais simplement voir mon futur époux, répondit-elle d'une voix douce en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il eut un rictus méprisant. La porte du tableau s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Granger apparut. Elle eut un drôle de regard pour Drago et regarda Astoria avec une haine sans nom. Elle alla s'asseoir dans à l'un des bureaux et sortit ses affaires pour travailler. Drago l'avait suivie du regard. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de cette traînée de Granger. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour Astoria. Drago n'était pas un homme sensible. La Granger l'avait forcément ensorcelé.

\- Je ne me marierai pas avec toi, Astoria, articula Drago.

\- Nos parents nous ont promis l'un à l'autre il y a longtemps, Drago, tu ne peux rien y faire, chantonna la jeune fille.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Drago, il la lui retira d'un geste furieux.

\- Dégage, ordonna-t-il. Je ne me marierai pas avec toi !

Granger ne semblait plus du tout concentrée sur son travail et avait l'air de suivre la conversation qui se déroulait entre eux.

\- Bien sûr que si, nous nous marierons, mon chéri !

\- Aucune chance, j'ai parlé à ma mère et nous avons fait annuler cette promesse de mariage, répondit-il avec un sourire méprisant.

Astoria était furieuse et se leva d'un bond. Granger la regarda. Elle semblait satisfaite.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? tonna Astoria. Comment oses-tu m'humilier ainsi ?

\- Je te déteste, je ne vais pas me marier avec toi, plutôt mourir !

\- C'est pour elle, c'est ça ? glapit-elle en pointant Granger du doigt. Parce que tu crois que ton père accepterait une Sang-de-Bourbe dans ta famille ?

\- Elle est intelligente, drôle, cultivée et beaucoup plus belle que toi, répondit-il calmement.

Astoria, en Mangemort bien entraîné, sortit sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair et lança un sort sur Granger. Mais celle-ci semblait y être préparée car elle plongea aussitôt sur le côté, se releva et, d'un informulé, désarma son assaillante. Elle eut un rictus moqueur en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Vois-tu, Greengarce, je ne suis pas une débutante. Va-t'en d'ici.

\- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! répondit Astoria avec le plus de mépris possible dans sa voix. Et je viens rendre visite à mon fiancé, je partirai lorsque je le voudrais !

\- Apparemment, ce n'est plus ton fiancé. De plus, nous ne sommes plus à l'époque des mariages arrangés, c'est ridicule et affreusement barbare.

\- Que comprendrais-tu à nos coutumes, toi qui sors de la boue ? argua Astoria.

\- Je sais que Drago n'a pas envie de se marier avec toi et il ne t'a jamais demandée en mariage. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il t'épouse, il vient de dire qu'il préférait mourir que de t'épouser !

Drago confirma d'un signe de tête. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à Astoria. Certes, elle n'avait pas eu de demande mais il était évident que leurs pères avaient conclu qu'ils se marieraient, ils devaient donc le faire.

\- Drago n'a pas besoin de me demander ma main, je suis sa promise et cela ne changera pas !

\- Tu vois, intervint Drago, tu ne me connais pas. Parce que je peux te dire que je me marierai avec celle que j'aime et que je lui demanderai sa main avant de l'épouser afin de lui montrer que je l'aime et qu'elle n'est pas une vulgaire marchandise, ce que tu es. Je n'accepte pas que l'on me force à me marier à n'importe qui.

Il échangea un regard avec la traînée. L'évidence frappa Astoria. Il était amoureux d'elle. La Sang-de-Bourbe. Celle que lui-même avait dénigrée pendant des années, il était tombé sous son charme.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Drago, menaça Astoria.

\- Bon, s'incrusta Granger, apparemment, au vu des descriptions auxquelles on a eu droit, Drago ne se mariera pas avec toi. Te rends-tu compte, railla-t-elle, qu'il préférerait se marier avec moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, que toi, Greengarce ? Alors maintenant, dégage !

Furieuse, Astoria récupéra sa baguette que lui tendait sa rivale. Elle essuya le bout de bois, dégoûtée. Elle partit sans un mot et rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle monta dans le dortoir des garçons où l'attendaient ses cinq acolytes. Elle annonça de but en blanc :

\- Il est amoureux de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne le permettrai pas. Tuez-là la veille des vacances d'Halloween, la semaine prochaine. Nous ferons disparaître sa valise et ses affaires et ils croiront qu'elle a quitté Poudlard. Vous avez le droit de lui faire ce que vous voulez, du moment qu'elle meurt.

Les cinq acolytes acquiescèrent et échangèrent des sourires carnassiers.

* * *

Astoria venait juste de quitter la salle commune de Drago. Celui-ci était furieux qu'elle ait osé venir dans ses appartements. Il la détestait. Il se demandait comment Daphnée pouvait être si adorable et Astoria si méprisable. Dire que son père l'aurait forcé à épouser cette fille ! De toute façon, il aurait dit non, il en était sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais supportée.

\- C'est gentil, ce que tu as dit, tout-à-l'heure sur moi... dit timidement Hermione, les joues légèrement roses.

\- C'était sincère, répondit Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle rougit encore plus. Drago la trouvait vraiment jolie. Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais il n'osait pas. Il préféra lancer une boutade :

\- Tu rougis ! J'ai marqué un point on dirait ! 2 à 1 ! se vanta-t-il.

Elle rit doucement et hocha la tête pour confirmer. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, avec le sourire en coin dont il était supposé être le seul à détenir le secret. Elle posa la main sur la joue de Drago et la caressa doucement à l'aide de son pouce. Elle le regarda avec une tendresse timide. Il était complètement troublé, son coeur battant la chamade, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il perdait trop souvent ses moyens face à elle. Celle-ci se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa encore une fois ses lèvres sur la joue du jeune homme, les laissant un peu plus longtemps que la dernière fois. Elle sourit puis dit :

\- Troublé, le grand Drago Malfoy ? 2 à 2, égalité !

\- Tu me le paieras ! s'exclama Drago en redescendant sur terre.

Elle rit et prit son sac pour aller en cours. Il rit tout seul et remonta dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas cours cet après-midi et voulait en profiter pour se reposer avant de passer des heures à la bibliothèque avec Hermione pour trouver une idée concernant leur problème de souvenirs effacés ou inventés ou ils ne savaient quoi. Hermione. Elle l'avait encore eu. En même temps, il était complètement sous son charme, et il avait l'impression qu'elle le savait. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait réalisé qu'elle était sous son charme à lui. Il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui prenaient la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour une prude, Drago était persuadée que ce qui la faisait rougir c'était lui, et seulement lui. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà surpris une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Weaslette où celle-ci racontait ses derniers exploits sexuels avec Potter et la jolie brunette n'avait pas rougi mais semblait plutôt gênée d'entendre ce genre de détails sur son presque frère, ce que Drago pouvait comprendre.

Il passa son après-midi à faire ses devoirs. Il eut une pensée pour Hermione en se disant qu'elle déteignait sur lui et qu'elle serait fière de lui de savoir qu'il avait pris de l'avance dans ses devoirs. Vers 17 heures, Hermione arriva dans les appartements. Lorsque Drago leva les yeux vers elle, il sentit son coeur s'accélérer une fois de plus. Il la trouvait tellement belle... Il chassa ses pensées de sa tête et partit avec elle à la bibliothèque. Il s'était passé une semaine depuis qu'ils avaient été dans la Salle sur Demande mais, depuis, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. La veille, ils avaient confectionné une Potion de Souvenir mais, pour leur plus grand malheur, celle-ci n'avait pas fonctionné. Ils étaient pourtant convaincus qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs. En effet, les sensations étaient trop vraies pour être fabriquées de toutes pièces. Ils se demandaient si ce n'étaient pas des vies antérieures mais ils éliminèrent vite cette hypothèse car cela ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'ils vivaient. Hermione était de plus en plus préoccupée par cette histoire et semblait effrayée par ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Drago n'en menait pas large non plus même s'il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Tous deux n'avaient rien dit à leurs amis étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas à qui ils pouvaient faire confiance et ils se disaient aussi que si on avait pris la peine d'effacer leurs mémoires c'était que soit on avait voulu les protéger soit c'était contre eux.

De plus, Drago était très intrigué par le dernier souvenir qu'il avait eu. Hermione avait lancé le sortilège d'Amnésie sans baguette. Seuls les sorciers très puissants pouvaient le faire et encore, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser cette magie aussi naturellement qu'avec une baguette, cela demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Mais de ce qu'il avait vu, il avait l'impression que cela avait été un geste normal pour elle. Posséderait-elle la magie innée ? Il n'en serait pas étonné outre mesure, cette fille était pleine de ressources et vraiment puissante. Et quel était ce bouclier qu'elle avait déclenché ? Ils en avaient parlé mais elle ne savait pas du tout d'où venait toute cette magie qui arrivait tout d'un coup en elle. Revenant une fois de plus bredouille de la bibliothèque, ils allèrent se coucher sans un mot, tous deux frustrés par ce manque de réponse.

Le mardi matin, Drago se leva de meilleure humeur, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais penser à Hermione le rendait heureux. D'autant plus qu'il n'était plus promis à Astoria et cela ne faisait qu'accroître son bonheur. Il partit prendre son petit-déjeuner et mangea avec beaucoup d'appétit.

\- Tu es de bonne humeur, dis-donc ! fit remarquer Théo. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le fait que tu sois débarrassé de Greengarce ?

\- Il y a de ça, répondit Drago avec un sourire rêveur.

Ses amis le regardèrent, intrigués. Blaise avait une fois de plus un sourire entendu et Drago se dit qu'Hermione n'avait peut-être pas tort : Blaise savait quelque chose. Mais Drago se rassura en se disant que son meilleur ami se doutait simplement du fait qu'il appréciait beaucoup Hermione. Il porta son regard sur elle et remarqua qu'elle avait fait de même. Ils échangèrent un sourire discret et Blaise pouffa de rire. Drago lui jeta un regard méprisant, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire éclater de rire son ami. Ils prirent ensuite la direction du cours de Sortilèges, en commun avec les Gryffondor ce jour-là, ce qui fit énormément plaisir à Drago.

Ils étaient tous alignés devant la salle en attendant les professeurs. Gryffondor et Serpentard bien séparés comme à l'heure habitude. Drago guettait l'arrivée du Trio D'Or. Il avait juste envie de la voir. Ils finirent par arriver, jacassant à tout va. Hermione était vraiment jolie et encore plus lorsqu'elle riait. Drago sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort lorsqu'il entendit ce son. Potter leva les yeux et vit Drago regarder Hermione. Il eut un sourire énigmatique qui mit Drago mal à l'aise. Il savait que Potter avait un bon instinct et il ne voulait pas se faire griller. Soudain, Hermione trébucha et manqua de tomber mais elle fut rattrapée par Blaise, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Hermione le remercia et se retourna vers la personne qui avait essayé de la faire tomber. Astoria.

\- Ta place est supposée être à mes pieds, Sang-de-Bourbe ! jubila celle-ci. J'ai pensé que tu avais oublié et j'ai voulu t'aider !

Les Serpentard autour d'elle ricanèrent. Mais pas tous, étant donné que les autres détestaient Greengarce encore plus que les Gryffondor. Hermione avança lentement vers elle, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire tomber un silence de plomb.

\- Je pourrais me contenter d'enlever des points à ta maison pour ce que tu viens de faire mais toi et moi nous savons que tu as besoin de plus pour être remise à ta place, n'est-ce pas ? dit calmement Hermione. Pourtant, il me semble t'avoir prouvé pas plus tard qu'hier que tu ferais mieux de ne pas me chercher.

\- Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'une sous-espèce comme toi va faire ? répondit Astoria sur un ton de défi.

Drago serra les poings. Cela lui faisait mal que l'on insulte Hermione. Potter était aussi en colère et même Blaise semblait à deux doigts d'aller en coller une à cette garce.

\- Oh, mais attends, je vais te montrer, répondit Hermione.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer elle s'avança brusquement vers Greengarce et lui administra une gifle monumentale qui fit vaciller la plus jeune sous la force du geste. Tout le monde ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Tout le monde savait qu'Hermione avait déjà giflé Drago mais lui-même s'en souvenait et il était sûr qu'elle n'y avait pas mis autant de force.

\- Maintenant, retourne dans tes cours sinon je vais _vraiment_ m'énerver, cracha Hermione en retournant sagement auprès de ses amis.

Greengarce ne bougea pas, elle lança un regard à sa grande sœur Daphné mais celle-ci était indifférente. Même elle, détestait sa sœur. Le silence fut rompu par Blaise et Pansy qui éclatèrent de rire, suivis par une bonne partie des Serpentard et tous les Gryffondor. La jeune fille humiliée déguerpît le plus vite possible loin des septième année. Drago jeta un regard plein de fierté à Hermione. Elle savait se défendre et il adorait cela, ce n'était pas une midinette qui attendait qu'on la protège, elle prenait les devants. La journée de cours se passa bien et Drago remarqua que beaucoup de monde venait remercier Hermione d'avoir remis à sa place la garce.

Le soir venu, Drago avait une fois de plus invité ses amis à l'appartement afin de pouvoir discuter avec eux. Ils étaient préoccupés par un problème depuis deux ans environs.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle disparaîtra un jour, demanda Drago en montrant sa Marque des Ténèbres qui avait un peu perdu de vivacité mais qui était toujours nettement visible sur son bras.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Théo.

Celui-ci était surnommé Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout. En effet, il était l'équivalent masculin d'Hermione et Drago s'en rendait-compte maintenant qu'il la connaissait mieux. Cependant, elle restait beaucoup plus brillante que Théo, c'était indéniable.

\- Je déteste mes parents, je suis heureuse qu'ils soient en prison, dit Pansy. Je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort, je faisais comme vous, je jubilais au début et puis j'ai réalisé que les Mangemort étaient des monstres... et je me suis rendu-compte que je n'étais pas d'accord avec leurs idées...

Personne n'eut le temps de répliquer car Hermione arriva à ce moment-là. Elle jeta un regard vers eux et se figea. Elle avança brusquement vers Drago, les yeux fixés sur la Marque. Drago réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé à rabaisser sa manche et en fut horrifié, il ne voulait pas qu'elle la voie. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu cacher son avant-bras elle avait déjà saisi son poignet et passait ses doigts sur le maudit dessin. Elle lâcha ensuite Drago et lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Ils restèrent là, à se regarder dans les yeux. Drago comprit qu'elle était en colère et se sentit affreusement mal. Elle devait sûrement le haïr à nouveau car c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la Marque depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'année, il avait toujours veillé à faire attention.

\- Grangie... ça va ? demanda Blaise d'une voix hésitante.

Elle se tourna vers lui et sembla revenir sur terre.

\- Pardon... Je réfléchissais... Je me disais que si les Moldus et les sorciers étaient capables de s'entendre, vous n'auriez jamais eu cette chose sur le bras, répondit-elle.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Théo, intrigué.

\- Je vais vous montrer, répondit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque géante qui était dans leur salle commune.

Elle regarda vers le haut. Le livre qu'elle semblait vouloir devait se trouver tout en haut. Elle essaya de le faire venir à l'aide d'un sortilège d'Attraction mais étrangement cela ne fonctionna pas. La bibliothèque devait être protégée contre ce genre de magie et Hermione avait prêté l'échelle de leur bibliothèque à Mrs Pince qui en avait besoin dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Ainsi, en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, Hermione commença à grimper sur les étagères, sous les regards éberlués des autres élèves.

\- Hey, mais descends de là avant de tomber ! s'exclama Drago en se précipitant vers elle, mais elle était déjà trop haut pour qu'il puisse l'attraper.

Elle ne répondit pas et grimpa tout en haut. Drago était un peu effrayé car c'était vraiment haut. Elle attrapa un livre et l'ouvrit. Elle eut un sourire satisfait, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulut amorcer la descente mais son pied glissa et elle bascula en arrière sous les yeux horrifiés de Drago qui chercha sa baguette dans sa poche pour stopper sa chute. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer le sort la voix d'Hermione retentit dans la pièce :

\- _ARESTO MOMENTUM !_

Drago vit la jeune fille s'arrêter quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui et il n'eut qu'à tendre les bras pour que la jeune fille termine sa chute en sécurité. Elle s'accrocha à lui, visiblement surprise elle aussi de ce qui venait de se passer. Drago baissa les yeux. Le livre était tombé au sol et il vit que la baguette de la jeune fille était posée sur un des bureaux. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette lorsqu'elle était tombée. C'était de la magie innée.

\- Magie sans baguette ? fit la voix de Pansy.

Drago sortit de ses pensées et posa la jeune fille à terre. Il la sentit frissonner lorsqu'il passa doucement ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle ramassa son livre et revint vers les autres. Elle ouvrit le livre et tourna les pages, tout le monde comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler mais le regard qu'elle lança à Drago lui montra qu'elle en parlerait avec lui plus tard. Elle s'arrêta à une page et leur montra une image. C'était un dessin assez simple qui formait plusieurs angles avec quatre extrémités. Les quatre Serpentard lancèrent un regard dubitatif à la jeune fille qui sourit doucement.

\- Si vous alliez dans le monde Moldu, tout le monde regarderait votre Marque en vous disant que c'est un tatouage effrayant mais bien fait, expliqua-t-elle. Un tatouage c'est un dessin que l'on fait sur la peau mais qui ne s'efface jamais, comme votre Marque, précisa-t-elle en voyant les regards d'incompréhension.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport de ce dessin avec la Marque, fit remarquer Pansy.

\- Je t'explique, répondit Hermione, il y avait un Moldu, Adolf Hitler, qui a fait comme Voldemort. Il a massacré des centaines de milliers de personnes pour leurs croyances et leurs différences. Il avait lui aussi ses Mangemort, appelés les SS, ceux-ci exécutaient tous ses ordres. Il a fait des choses abominables, pire que Voldemort en fait, car lui a envahi plusieurs pays. Si vous alliez dans le monde Moldu avec votre Marque, on ne vous regarderait pas de travers, mais si jamais vous vous promeniez avec ça - elle désigna le dessin du livre - vous auriez des problèmes, on vous haïrait autant qu'ici avec la Marque, voire plus ! Ca a marqué des générations ! ça s'est passé dans les années 1940 mais il y a encore des gens qui en souffrent.

Elle leur laissa le temps d'assimiler ses paroles et reprit :

\- Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que si les Moldus et les sorciers coopéraient, on n'aurait jamais laissé Voldemort monter au pouvoir comme cela, car les Moldus ont déjà vu ce que ce genre de monstre peut faire. Cela aurait évité que vous vous retrouviez obligés de servir un fou furieux qui vous a volé votre jeunesse autant qu'elle a volé la mienne !

Elle se leva, elle semblait réellement en colère. Elle tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre. Les Serpentard restèrent interloqués. Théo prit l'initiative de lire le livre qu'elle leur avait montré. Ils furent estomaqués de ce que ce Hitler avait pu faire. Ils discutèrent longtemps du fait qu'ils étaient vraiment reconnaissants aux trois Gryffondor qui avaient tout fait pour détruire le Mage Noir, ils n'auraient jamais supporté de voir et de faire ce genre d'horreurs.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Drago n'eut pas la possibilité de discuter avec Hermione. Cependant, il avait remarqué les regards de haine que lui lançait Greengarce, ce qui laissait Hermione indifférente. Elles eurent plusieurs altercations desquelles Hermione finissait toujours par rabattre le caquet de la Serpentard.

Le jeudi soir, il eut enfin la possibilité de passer la soirée avec la jolie jeune fille qui partageait sa salle commune.


	9. Chapter 7 - Discussion et douche froide

Lorsque Drago passa le portrait de sa salle commune, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que Weasley était là aussi. Elle l'avait prévenu mais il avait complètement oublié. Hermione était allongée sur le canapé et lui était assis sur la table basse. Il était penché vers elle et lui caressait les cheveux tout en discutant. Drago sentit son coeur se serrer. Peut-être qu'il s'était fait des illusions et qu'elle allait sortir avec Weasley comme tout le monde le dit.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? lança-t-il d'une voix froide, tentant de cacher la jalousie.

Hermione sursauta et regarda directement Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis sembla avoir un éclair de génie et se mit à sourire béatement, ce qui énerva Drago, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se moque de lui ! Weasmoche fit quelques pas vers lui.

\- Casse-toi, Malfoy ! cracha-t-il.

\- Je suis dans ma salle commune, la belette, c'est toi qui ferais mieux de partir, répondit Drago.

\- Vas-y Ron, ça ne sert à rien de vous disputer, intervint Hermione.

Weasley lança un regard noir à Drago qui ne se gêna pas pour lui envoyer un rictus méprisant pour montrer qu'il avait gagné. Le rouquin retourna vers Hermione et se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue, elle voulut en faire de même mais la belette tourna la tête et il reçut le baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Hermione réagit au quart de tour et repoussa brusquement la belette qui, vexé, partit sans un mot. Elle jeta un regard d'excuse à Drago qui de son côté se demandait comment il allait faire disparaître le cadavre de son rival une fois qu'il l'aurait tué. Il était si énervé qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Hermione s'était avancé vers lui. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Hermione se déposer sur sa joue puis les deux bras de la jeune fille autour de sa taille et elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Drago, respirant profondément son odeur.

\- Jaloux, Mr Malfoy ? demanda Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Drago grogna et mit ses bras autour de la jeune fille pour la serrer fort contre lui. D'une main hésitante, il commença à lui caresser le dos puis les hanches, ce qui eut pour résultat de tirer un soupir de contentement à la Gryffondor, ce qui excita un peu Drago. Il remonta sa main droite le long du bras gauche de la jeune fille, fit quelques arabesque sur son épaule, passa dans son cou puis s'arrêtant sur sa joue. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il eut terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Il se pencha vers elle et vit qu'elle regardait ses lèvres. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure ce qui excita encore plus Drago. Il se pencha encore plus vers elle et posa les lèvres... sur sa joue. Il la sentit rire doucement. Elle avait compris qu'il se vengeait.

\- Mademoiselle est toute rouge et troublée, un point pour moi ! annonça Drago.

\- J'ai aussi un point, Monsieur Jalousie ! Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça avec moi, tu vas perdre !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'installèrent pour discuter. Hermione expliqua d'elle-même qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse du tout de Weasley, mais que pendant la Bataille elle avait fait la bêtise de l'embrasser car tout le monde lui avait toujours dit qu'elle finirait avec lui et que la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait embrassé "tait qu'il avait eu un éclair de génie en se rappelant qu'il fallait aussi sortir les elfes des cuisines pour ne pas les laisser mourir bêtement. Elle l'avait donc embrassé. Drago était en train de mourir de jalousie sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Elle le remarqua sûrement car elle soupira et vint se placer sur ses genoux et mit ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui se tendit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là, mais j'ai vraiment regretté... Cela m'a semblé si peu naturel... confessa-t-elle doucement. En sixième année quand il est sorti avec Lavande ce qui me faisait mal c'était de voir mon meilleur ami me lâcher pour une cruche ! Même Harry croyait que j'étais amoureuse de lui, s'énerva-t-elle. Si je disais que non je ne l'aimais pas, tout le monde pensait que c'était de la fierté...

\- Laisse tomber, faut pas les écouter, dit Drago, soulagé. Et puis, il faut qu'on parle de nos souvenirs !

\- Tu as raison ! Regarde ce que je sais faire !

Elle se leva et d'un mouvement de main elle fit léviter le fauteuil, puis elle le métamorphosa en table, changea sa couleur, sa texture puis finit par lui redonner sa forme initiale.

\- Tu... tu ressens de la fatigue ? demanda Drago, éberlué.

\- Non, absolument pas ! Comme si j'avais utilisé ma baguette ! répondit-elle, excitée comme une puce.

\- Ce n'est pas normal... Tu es sensée être fatiguée après avoir utilisé ce genre de magie !

\- Je sais ! Mais je ne le suis pas ! Et au fond j'ai la conviction que j'ai toujours pu le faire... Je crois que c'est lié encore une fois à ces souvenirs ! dit-elle en se rasseyant sur les genoux de Drago.

\- Tu es vraiment une sorcière exceptionnelle, admira Drago, ce qui la fit rougir.

\- Drago ?

\- Hum ?

\- Viens chez moi pour les vacances.

\- Hum, on ne peut plus se passer de moi ? nargua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Exactement, répondit-elle avec assez de sérieux pour que Drago sente son cœur s'emballer. Et nous devons aller à la bibliothèque du Ministère, je suis sûre que l'on va trouver nos réponses là-bas !

\- Hum... D'accord ! Je vais envoyer une lettre à ma mère !

Il fit apparaître plume, encre et parchemin et commença à rédiger sa missive.

 _Mère,_

 _Je vous écris pour vous prévenir que j'allais passer quelques jours de vacances chez Hermione._

 _J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. Je passerai tout de même vous voir, ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Drago._

Hermione utilisa le sortilège pour faire apparaître la lettre directement auprès de Mrs Malfoy. Ils reprirent leur discussion. Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose à propos du bouclier de la dernière fois mais elle n'arrivait pas à le déclencher. Elle savait juste que cela devait avoir un rapport avec Drago, comme tout ce qui se passait en ce moment dans sa vie. Une lettre apparut devant Drago.

 _Drago,_

 _Si je n'ai pas pris la peine de répondre à la lettre de Miss Granger c'est parce que je savais que j'allais très vite la revoir._

 _Elle doit croire que je la déteste mais ça n'a jamais été le cas, et ça ne le sera jamais. Un jour, vous comprendrez pourquoi._

 _Pourquoi ne pas venir tous les deux quelques jours pendant l'autre moitié des vacances ?_

 _J'ai terminé la nouvelle décoration du Manoir et Miss Granger n'aura pas à croiser ton imbécile de père car il boude dans sa chambre depuis que j'ai décroché son horrible tableau préféré._

 _Je vous embrasse tous les deux,_

 _Maman._

Drago était sceptique. Depuis quand sa mère éprouvait-elle de l'affection pour Hermione ? Tout le monde savait que Narcissa Malfoy croyait en la supériorité du sang. Mais il était intrigué par une partie de la lettre. Il la montra à Hermione. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller, Drago. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait quelque chose. Si nos recherches à la bibliothèque sont infructueuses on pourra fouiller chez toi. J'ai l'impression que ta mère était de notre coté dans notre souvenir... C'est... tellement étrange...

\- Bon, alors nous irons chez moi ! dit Drago en lui déposant un bisou sur le coin des lèvres, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

Ils discutèrent ensuite du fait que Blaise aussi savait sûrement quelque chose. A un moment, toujours sur les genoux de Drago, Hermione releva ses cheveux pour les attacher laissant apparaître une jolie nuque. Drago en fut terriblement troublé. Cela n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui lui adressa un sourire ravageur. Drago reprit contenance et répondit à la question de la jeune fille. Puis, sans prévenir, il se pencha et déposa un baiser dans le cou de la demoiselle. Il se releva un peu pour observer sa réaction et vit un sourire timide. Il sourit à son tour et décida de parsemer son cou de plusieurs petits baisers.

\- Hum...

Entendre la jeune fille gémir rendit Drago de plus en plus fou. Il avait envie de la déshabiller et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Il continua à lui parsemer le cou de baisers de plus en plus tendre. Elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux et penchait la tête sur le côté afin de lui laisser l'entière disposition de sa nuque. Il ne l'embrassait pas, il n'osait pas, mais il lui déposait des baisers sur le coin des lèvres qui les faisaient frisonner tous les deux. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre eux, ni pourquoi tout d'un coup ils ne pouvaient se retenir de se toucher l'un l'autre, mais il adorait ça et il savait qu'Hermione aimait cela aussi car elle poussait des petits soupirs de contentement. Il s'arrêta brusquement et annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche. Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur et devint rouge cramoisi lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux. Drago comprit qu'elle avait vu son excitation et décida de s'enfuir sous la douche. Froide, évidemment. Cette fille allait le tuer.


	10. Chapter 8 - Dispute et visite nocturne

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et lui discutèrent avant d'aller en cours. Ils étaient sortis de leurs chambres en même temps en pyjama tous les deux et cela les avait fait rire car ils se frottaient tous les deux l'œil droit pour tenter de se réveiller exactement de la même manière. Ils avaient donc commencé à discuter.

\- Tu sais, dit Drago qui ne se souvenait plus du tout qu'il était supposé aller en cours, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses être aussi... renversante comme fille !

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment ! sourit-elle. Je ne te voyais pas comme cela non plus, ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Drago sourit, il adorait les contacts avec elle. Il lui caressa la joue et se perdit dans ses yeux marrons où il vit encore une fois cette petite lueur qui n'était là que lorsqu'elle le regardait, il en était sûr. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et Drago vit la petite lueur qu'il aimait tant s'agrandir. Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, doucement, pour ne pas se brusquer... Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant la voix de Weasley :

\- HERMIONE ! Tu vas être en retard en... commença Weasley.

Il se figea. Drago comprit soudain le tableau qu'avait Weasley sous les yeux et eut envie de cracher à la figure de cet imbécile qui venait de lui gâcher le moment qu'il partageait avec Hermione.

\- Tu vas être en retard, reprit Weasley d'une voix froide avant de quitter l'appartement. Il atteignit la porte et se tourna légèrement vers elle pour ajouter : Je ne pensais pas que tu serais une salope qui finirait, elle aussi, dans _son_ lit !

Drago était soufflé. Non seulement il n'avait rien à se reprocher - il n'avait pas à se justifier devant lui - mais en plus il était choqué de la méchanceté dont la Belette venait de faire preuve envers sa prétendue meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas cherché d'explication et s'était juste contenté de l'insulter. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle l'avait poussé si violemment du lit la dernière fois. Ils s'habillèrent tous les deux rapidement et partirent vers le cours de métamorphose. Sur le chemin, il aperçut des larmes couler le long des joues d'Hermione. Il l'arrêta et les essuya.

\- Moi, je sais que tu n'es pas une salope, d'accord ? murmura-t-il. Et, ne le dis à personne, mais Pansy et moi avons, _aussi_ , inventé toute cette histoire de Dieu du Sexe et de coureur de jupons.

Elle rit et leva les yeux au ciel, elle devait vraiment le prendre pour un fou. Ils arrivèrent pile au moment où les élèves entraient dans la salle. Le professeur McGonagall leur annonça qu'ils allaient apprendre à métamorphoser des humains cette fois. Cela était très compliqué et la première heure était destinée à la théorie. Au bout de 45 minutes à lancer des regards noirs à Weasmoche, Drago reçut un petit bout de parchemin, curieux, il l'ouvrit :

 _M,_

 _ce parchemin est ensorcelé et nous serons les seuls à pouvoir le lire (merci Hermione pour m'avoir appris ce sortilège)._

 _Je voulais te demander de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin avec Hermione._

 _Ron était parti la trouver mais il est revenu sans elle en pestant contre toi et il semblait très en colère contre elle._

 _Explique-moi, s'il-te-plaît, car je vois bien qu'elle va mal._

 _Je ne suis pas idiot et je sais que tu es aussi énervé contre lui car je te vois lui lancer des regards noirs depuis tout à l'heure donc je me dis que quelque chose s'et passé entre vous trois..._

 _D'autant plus que je sais que tu passes plus de temps avec Mione maintenant..._

 _P._

Drago releva les yeux et observa Hermione, elle était concentrée sur le cours mais Drago voyait très bien que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle avait réellement été blessée. Enervé contre cette foutue belette, Drago décida de dire la vérité ce matin et rien d'autre :

 _Hermione et moi avons beaucoup discuté ce matin (oui on parle beaucoup et non je ne lui ai pas lancé de sortilège ou fait boire une quelconque potion)._

 _On n'a pas remarqué l'heure et à un moment elle m'a pris la main et je lui ai caressé la joue et la belette est arrivée à ce moment-là et il a dit à Hermione qu'elle allait être en retard et en partant il a rajouté, je cite, "Je ne pensais pas que tu serais une salope qui finirait, elle aussi, dans son lit"_

 _Après elle a pleuré et j'ai essayé de lui remonter le moral._

Drago observa Potter lire le mot. Il vit la mâchoire de celui-ci se décrocher et lancer un regard furieux et dégoûté à Weasmoche. Drago espérait que celui-ci en prendrait pour son grade et qu'il n'oserait plus jamais insulter Hermione car la prochaine fois Drago lui collerait un pain. Potter regarda Drago et eut un petit sourire. Il griffonna quelque chose et le renvoya à Drago :

 _J'en reviens pas que Ron ait fait ça. Ca me surprend vraiment de sa part. Mais vu comme Hermione va mal je ne peux que me dire que tu m'as dit la vérité, merci._

 _De toute façon j'ai l'impression que ça ne te fait pas plaisir de la voir comme cela, donc je te crois..._

 _D'ailleurs, à propos d'elle, on dirait que quelqu'un est tombé sous son charme..._

Grillé. Drago se sentit mal à l'aise. Potter allait le tuer.

 _C'est la stricte vérité, parole de Malfoy !_

 _Et je ne suis pas tombé sous le charme d'Hermione !_

Lorsque Potter lut le mot, il pouffa de rire et répondit rapidement :

 _C'est drôle, je n'ai jamais dit que je parlais de toi, Malfoy..._

Merde. Il s'était vendu. Drago lui adressa un regard furieux, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire éclater de rire Potter qui se fit réprimander par le professeur. Drago lui lança un sourire goguenard et rangea le papier dans son sac puis reporta son attention sur le cours. Il était pressé de voir Hermione réussir le sort de métamorphose. Il était persuadé qu'elle réussirait du premier coup car, Potter avait raison, ses sorts étaient de plus en plus puissants et il était rare de ne pas la voir réussir un sort du premier coup depuis quelques temps. Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur, mais le professeur Sinistra a besoin de vous immédiatement, dit un élève aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus de Serdaigle qui devait être en quatrième année.

\- Très bien, je reviens dans quinze minutes, lisez votre cours page 17 en attendant, ordonna-t-elle aux élèves. Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Granger, venez à mon bureau et surveillez les élèves en attendant.

Drago et Hermione se levèrent pour aller prendre place face à tout le monde. Hermione s'assit à la place du professeur et ouvrit son livre pour relire un cours qu'elle avait sûrement déjà lu dix fois. Mais le silence de la salle ne dura que quelques secondes après que le départ du professeur : une chaise racla violemment le sol et tout le monde vit Potter s'approcher dangereusement de Finnigan et de Weasley assis au milieu de la salle. Potter attrapa violemment Weasmoche par le col.

\- De quel droit tu te permets d'insulter Hermione ? s'écria Potter.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a fait ! se défendit la belette tout aussi énervé.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle. Une dispute du Trio D'Or, ce n'était pas tous les jours. Hermione s'était levée en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis se faire face. Elle lança un petit regard et Drago et sembla comprendre qu'il avait tout dit à Potter. Elle lui murmura un "merci" du bout des lèvres et Drago fit un petit sourire en regardant Potter et Weasley, mais il savait qu'elle comprendrait que c'était à elle qu'il souriait. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si vive de Potter mais il était content. Il savait qu'Hermione n'aurait pas osé dire la vérité à Potter.

\- Bien sûr que si, je le sais ! Et si j'avais été à ta place j'aurais posé des questions avant ! Toi tu trouves rien de mieux que de l'insulter ! Notre meilleure amie ! Ma sœur ! hurla Potter. Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer !

Sur ces paroles, il le relâcha et retourna à sa place comme si de rien était. Weasley se retourna vers Hermione. Drago eut un mauvais pressentiment, la dispute allait mal tourner.

\- J'espère que tu es fière de toi, tu gâches mon amitié avec mon meilleur ami, cracha-t-il.

Hermione souffla pour ce calmer, elle allait exploser. Toute la salle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle sortit sa baguette.

\- Comme d'habitude, Ronald, tu tires des conclusions hâtives, dit-elle calmement. Peut-être que si tu étais moins jaloux et immature tu te serais rendu-compte que premièrement ce que je fais ne te regarde pas mais qu'en plus, tu m'insultes alors que je n'ai rien fait. La réaction d'Harry était prévisible, et tu le sais.

\- Tu me dégoûtes.

\- Moi, ce qui me dégoûte, c'est d'avoir passé sept ans à te sauver la mise en t'aidant dans tes devoirs, en supportant tes crises de jalousie alors que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de toi et que tu le sais. C'est d'avoir supporté tes jérémiades alors qu'on était en cavale pour tuer Voldemort. C'est de t'avoir aidé autant que je le pouvais en tant qu'amie à chaque fois que je le pouvais. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses par amitié pour toi...

\- Comme quoi ? Pactiser avec l'ennemi ?

\- Mais tu t'entends parler, Ron ? intervint Potter. Mione a le droit de parler avec un Serpentard, ce ne sont pas tous des imbéciles ! Et tu ferais mieux de te taire avant qu'Hermione te balance quelque chose que tu vas regretter !

\- Que veux-tu qu'elle me fasse de plus ? répondit le concerné. A part coucher avec l'un de mes frères, ce qui n'arrivera jamais, elle ne peut pas me faire plus de mal !

La classe entière se tourna vers Hermione. Les Serpentard jetaient des petits coups d'œil furtifs à Potter qui venait en quelque sorte de leur faire tout de même un compliment. Drago jubilait intérieurement, il était resté bloqué sur le fait qu'Hermione avait dit devant tout le monde qu'elle n'aimait pas Weasley et ça lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

\- Pauvre Ronald Bilius Weasley, dit Hermione d'une voix froide, digne de Drago qui fit que les Serpentard eurent un regard admiratif. Pauvre Ron-Ron qui souffre en silence car il n'a pas assez d'attention de la part de la méchante Hermione, continua-t-elle avec une moue digne de Mimi Geignarde, mais tu veux que je te dise, Ron, mon attention, tu l'as toujours eue !

\- C'est cela oui, j'aimerais bien savoir quand !

\- Hum... fit-elle semblant de réfléchir, tu te souviens quand tu as été accepté comme gardien à Gryffondor alors que McLaggen était meilleur que toi aux essais ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! s'énerva-t-il en pâlissant tout de même, ayant sûrement peur de la révélation.

\- Eh bien, tu vois, maintenant on peut admettre que tu es un bon gardien, meilleur que cet imbécile de McLaggen, certes. Mais le jour des essais, il était meilleur que toi. Mais MOI je savais que tu pouvais être bon ! Je savais que ton seul problème était ton stress ! Alors, reprit-elle d'une voix doucereuse digne du professeur Rogue, je t'ai donné un petit peu d'aide.

\- Mais bien sûr, et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, t'as couché avec lui pour qu'il rate le dernier but et que je sois à sa place ? ironisa-t-il.

\- La ferme, Ron ! cria la moitié des Gryffondor.

Apparemment, ils s'insurgeaient du comportement qu'il avait envers la demoiselle. Drago les comprenait, elle était la douceur et la gentillesse incarnées.

\- J'ai fait mieux que ça, Ronald, j'ai lancé un sortilège de Confusion à cet imbécile pour qu'il rate son dernier arrêt.

Drago se tourna vivement vers Hermione, admiratif. Elle avait enfreint un règlement, par amitié. Tous les élèves regardèrent Hermione, choqués.

\- Félicitations, maintenant les serpents vont tout répéter et je vais me faire virer de l'équipe ! Mais au moins j'aurai la satisfaction de savoir que tu seras renvoyée pour avoir fait ça !

Drago jeta un regard noir à toute la salle qui frissonna. Il était hors de question qu'elle ait des problèmes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on dira rien, pour le simple plaisir d'avoir vu Miss-Je-Sais-Tout te faire fermer ta bouche et Potter va sûrement t'en coller une avant la fin du cours, assura Blaise avec un sourire narquois. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle est sensé avoir fait pour que tu l'insultes mais je suis sûr que tu es un imbécile et que tu as tort.

\- T'es vraiment une connasse doublée d'une salope, dit Weasley en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

Potter, Drago plusieurs Gryffondor et même Blaise se levèrent en même temps pour le frapper, mais aucun ne fut plus rapide que le sort qui avait fusé. Weasley disparut et à la place, sur sa chaise se trouvait... _Une belette._ Hermione lui avait lancé le sortilège en informulé, elle était vraiment douée. Drago se tourna pour l'admirer un instant et lui faire un sourire. Elle aurait fait une bonne Serpentard. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait humilier quelqu'un. Même lui, pendant toutes ces années alors qu'il insultait sa famille et ses amis, elle ne l'avait jamais humilié comme cela. En même temps, il ne l'avait jamais insultée de cette manière, en s'acharnant sur elle aussi longtemps. La salle entière éclata d'un grand rire qui dura jusqu'à ce que McGonagall revienne dans la salle.

\- Miss Granger, est-ce vous qui avez changé Monsieur Weasley en... belette ? demanda la Directrice.

\- Ron s'est porté volontaire pour prouver que je n'arriverais pas à le métamorphoser avec le sortilège informulé, mais j'ai réussi du premier coup professeur ! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

\- Au premier essai ? s'étonna le professeur.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, professeur ! C'était impressionnant ! appuya Pansy Parkinson, au grand étonnement des Gryffondor.

Quasiment toute la classe approuva le mensonge auprès du professeur.

\- C'est incroyable ! 50 points pour Gryffondor ! Retournez à vos places je vous prie, nous allons reprendre.

La classe jeta un regard éberlué à la jeune fille. Elle venait de _mentir_ à un professeur ! McGonagall en plus ! Tout le monde savait qu'elle la respectait énormément et personne n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse mentir aussi facilement. Hermione lança rapidement le contre-sort à Weasley en se postant face à lui. Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes, et Hermione semblait beaucoup plus impressionnante que lui alors qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite. Elle passa près des Serpentard qui lui jetèrent des coups d'œil admiratifs et retourna s'asseoir près de Potter. Drago était impressionné. Evidemment, elle avait réussi son sortilège mais, en plus, elle s'était enfin affirmée face à tous ceux qui ne la considéraient que comme une fille qui n'avait aucun intérêt. Ils avaient vu une petite parcelle de la vraie personnalité de la jeune fille et tout le monde semblait séduit. Le cours reprit sans encombre.

Le soir venu, Blaise, Théo et Pansy avaient accouru dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef afin que Drago leur raconte la raison de la dispute du Trio. Drago leur expliqua, omettant le fait qu'il avait caressé la joue de la jolie jeune fille et qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, les quatre amis l'accueillirent avec des applaudissements, ce qui la surprit au plus haut point.

\- Tu viens de gagner le respect des Serpentard, Grangie, annonça Blaise.

\- J'avais remarqué ! C'était une journée incroyable ! J'aurai dû lui balancer mes quatre vérités, on m'aurait élue reine de Poudlard à ce train-là, vu comment votre maison réagit pour si peu !

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu vas me dire que tu as fait beaucoup plus que ça ? demanda Drago, incrédule.

\- Hum... En deuxième année, Harry et l'autre imbécile ont cru que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard vu que tu avais fait le malin, dit-elle d'un ton accusateur, donc on a décidé de t'interroger...

\- Quoi ? Mais... Quand ?

\- Hum... Tu te souviens d'avoir déjà vu l'un de tes anciens gorilles avec des lunettes ?

Drago réfléchit... En deuxième année... Il se souvenait vaguement d'une discussion où Crabbe et Goyle lui avaient paru étranges... Et il se souvenait que l'un des deux avait des lunettes et qu'il avait été surpris.

\- Ca me rappelle quelque chose, oui... répondit Drago. C'était vous ?

\- Oui. Devine qui a préparé le Polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pendant un mois ?

Les mâchoires des quatre Serpentard se décrochèrent, incrédules. Préparer cette potion en deuxième année... Elle était vraiment brillante.

\- Mais ! Impossible ! s'exclama Pansy.

La discussion repartit de plus belle. Hermione leur promit de leur raconter toutes ses aventures avec Potter et Weasley un jour. Ils finirent par aller se coucher car ils partaient en vacances le lendemain matin. Drago discuta un peu plus avec Hermione mais en allant dormir il se sentait mal, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Celui-ci était renforcé par le fait qu'Hermione semblait avoir le même étant donné qu'elle avait jeté un sortilège de protection sur l'entrée du tableau. Elle avait eu plusieurs confrontations dans les couloirs avec Greengarce cette semaine et, excédée, Hermione lui avait, encore une fois, balancé devant tout le monde qu'elle avait plus de chance de se marier avec Drago qu'elle. Drago était parfaitement d'accord avec Hermione, étant donné qu'il avait de plus en plus de sentiments pour elle. L'ex-fiancée l'avait alors insultée de tous les noms avant de se faire rabattre le caquet par Blaise qui ne la supportait pas non plus.

Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux. Un affreux pressentiment l'avait réveillé. Il se leva silencieusement de son lit et alla ouvrir discrètement sa porte.

\- Bon, on monte, on liquide la Sang-de-Bourbe et on fait quoi du corps, dit une voix d'homme assez impatiente.

\- Oh mais moi je compte d'abord m'amuser avec elle ! affirma une autre voix d'homme.

Ils se mirent tous à ricaner. Drago était horrifié. Ils voulaient la violer et la tuer ? Il ne pouvait simplement pas imaginer que l'on puisse la toucher. Drago savait qu'elle préférerait mourir. Il se releva, attrapa sa baguette et passa par la salle de bain le plus vite possible. Il se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione qui semblait avoir le sommeil agité, sûrement son instinct qui ne s'était pas trompé, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, mais il préférait la mettre en sécurité lui-même. Il posa une main sur ses lèvres et une autre sur sa taille et la tira brusquement du lit pour l'emmener derrière les rideaux ouverts. Une cachette si simple que les intrus n'y penseraient pas. D'un sort, il fit venir la baguette d'Hermione et lui mit dans les mains. Elle était dos à lui, il avait une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille et l'autre sur sa hanche qui la caressait pour essayer de la rassurer. Puis, toujours sa main pour l'empêcher de parler il lui murmura doucement :

\- C'est moi, ma belle, excuse-moi... Il y a des mecs en bas qui sont entrés dans la salle commune et qui parlent de te... il ne put terminer sa phrase, c'était trop affreux, mais elle avait compris.

Elle trembla contre lui et se retourna pour se blottir dans ses bras. Ils entendirent alors la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille qui s'ouvrait doucement. Drago mit Hermione entre la fenêtre et lui. Personne ne la toucherait. Il préférait mourir que de voir la femme qu'il aime se faire violer et tuer devant lui. C'est acte le répugnait. Il avait fondu en larmes à chaque fois qu'il avait vu une femme se faire violer lorsque Voldemort était chez lui. Il ne supporterait pas que l'on touche à Hermione.

\- Elle n'est pas là ! cria une voix différente des deux autres.

\- Cherche partout, je vais voir dans la chambre du traître ! répondit une autre voix.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un fouiller tous les recoins de la chambre d'Hermione. Drago avait vraiment eu une bonne idée en les cachant derrière les rideaux. Ils entendirent les autres arriver dans la chambre.

\- Y a personne ici !

\- Ils sont peut-être en ronde !

\- A deux heures du matin ? Non, soit ils ont dormi ailleurs, soit ils sont cachés !

\- Alors trouvons-là ! Lui on le neutralise et...

Drago se retourna brusquement et plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione. Il connaissait la fin de la phrase, il avait vécu avec des monstres assez longtemps pour le savoir.

\- ... elle, on joue avec elle toute la nuit et on la finit demain matin !

Hermione trembla violemment et releva les yeux vers Drago. Elle était terrifiée. De grosses larmes coulaient sur la main de Drago et elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lui venait de réaliser qu'il avait juste eu le temps de la sortir de son lit avant que les intrus n'arrivent dans la chambre. Il savait que c'était pour cela qu'elle le serrait aussi fort, elle n'était pas passée loin de l'enfer. Drago comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hermione se mettait à califourchon sur Potter pour le rassurer. Drago avait envie de protéger Hermione de toutes ses forces, de tout son corps. Il préférait mourir que de laisser l'occasion à quelqu'un de poser la main sur elle. Il était resté pétrifié lorsque Bellatrix était venue mais, maintenant, plus personne ne la toucherait, il ne laisserait plus jamais faire. Il avait envie de la rassurer et de lui dire que personne ne la toucherait mais il n'osait ouvrir la bouche, de peur d'être entendu alors il se contentait de la serrer très fort contre lui et de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, je te protégerai, je ne les laisserai pas te toucher ma belle, je te le promets,_ pensa Drago.

Hermione sursauta violemment, mais discrètement.

 _\- Tu parles dans ma tête ?_ entendit Drago dans son esprit.

Se fut à lui de sursauter. Il n'avait rien fait pour lui parler dans sa tête ! Comment avaient-ils fait ?

\- _Je n'ai jamais fait ça, ce n'est pas moi !_

 _\- Par Merlin ! Le bouclier ! J'ai compris !_

 _\- Explique-moi, s'il-te-plaît._

 _\- Plus tard, on n'a pas le temps là et je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt à attendre ce que c'est, enfin, j'ai peur de ta réaction..._

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, ils entendirent les garçons redescendre puis sortir de la salle commune. Ils restèrent tout de même cachés quelques minutes, trop effrayés d'être attendus en bas. Ils entendirent alors quelqu'un monter les escaliers précipitamment. Cette personne déboula dans la chambre d'Hermione et commença à chercher la jeune fille. Drago ne voyait pas qui c'était mais il lança un sortilège de Désillusion à Hermione, au cas où. Il sortit de sa cachette et se retrouva face à...

\- Potter ?

\- Où est Hermione ? demanda Potter, paniqué. Pourquoi sa chambre est dans cet état-là ?

Drago remarqua alors que la chambre d'Hermione était saccagée. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué car ils étaient en pleine conversation mentale.

\- Harry ! s'écria la voix d'Hermione en sortant de la cachette et en enlevant le sortilège de Désillusion.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu rejoindre Potter, Drago l'attrapa brusquement et la fit revenir derrière lui.

\- Prouve que c'est bien toi, Potter ! ordonna Drago.

Potter le regarda, étonné. Puis il réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Match de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Quand les Mangemorts ont attaqué on s'est croisés dans la forêt. Tu as été assez désagréable, d'ailleurs. Tu as tout fait pour qu'on aille mettre Hermione en sécurité. Du moins, je viens de comprendre que tu n'étais pas juste venu nous emmerder.

\- T'étais obligé d'utiliser cet exemple ? soupira Drago, gêné d'avoir été percé à jour par son meilleur ennemi.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago et lui fit un sourire puis elle se jeta au cou de Potter.

\- J'ai eu un affreux pressentiment, expliqua Potter. Pire que tout. Je n'avais jamais autant eu peur pour Hermione, je la sentais terrifiée. Je suis venu le plus vite possible mais ma porte avait été bloquée par un foutu sortilège ! Quelqu'un voulait être sûr que même si tu parvenais à me prévenir je ne pourrais pas venir t'aider !

\- Moi aussi, c'est ce qui m'a réveillé, expliqua Drago. J'étais déjà mal avant d'aller me coucher et Hermione aussi vu qu'elle avait bloqué l'entrée du tableau. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai entendu des voix dans la salle commune. Ils parlaient de tuer Hermione... Mais avant ils voulaient... ils voulaient... la violer, termina Drago dans un murmure enragé.

Potter perdit toutes ses couleurs et se tourna vers Hermione. Il l'attira dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

\- Si Drago n'avait pas été là, ils auraient eu le temps, Harry... sanglota-t-elle. Ils sont arrivés dans ma chambre quelques secondes après que Drago m'ait réveillée. S'il ne s'était pas réveillé...

Potter lança un regard plein de reconnaissance à Drago puis il vint lui serrer la main. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis Potter repartit dans sa chambre et Hermione lança plusieurs sortilèges de protection sur le tableau qui gardait leur salle commune - comme elle l'avait promis à Potter - et ils changèrent le mot de passe en mettant celui qu'ils avaient donné uniquement à Potter et il n'y aurait que lui, Weaslette, Weasmoche, Blaise, Pansy et Théo qui l'auraient pour l'instant. Ils savaient bien que s'ils étaient espionnés on trouverait un moyen de trouver leur mot de passe mais ils partaient le matin en vacances et auraient le temps de trouver une autre solution. Hermione et Drago se couchèrent dans le lit de la jeune fille. Elle se colla à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle passait négligemment ses mains sur le torse nu de Drago, traçant les contours de ses abdos.

\- _C'est vraiment génial, le Quidditch,_ entendit-il dans sa tête.

Il rit et lui dit :

\- J'ai entendu, ma belle !

\- C'est normal, affirma-t-elle.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-il dans son esprit.

\- Je te le dirai quand tu seras prêt à l'entendre, j'ai trop peur de ta réaction... Je ne veux pas que tu me rejettes à cause de mon sang...

\- C'est pour ça que tu es dans mes bras... Je te rejette, évidemment, dit Drago ironiquement en lui déposant un baiser au coin des lèvres qui les fit frissonner tous les deux.

Elle sourit et le serra un peu plus fort contre elle. Drago se demandait de quoi elle pouvait bien parler, d'autant plus que ce soir il s'était rendu-compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de la jeune fille qui était dans ses bras et qu'il ne la rejetterait jamais. Il l'aimait trop. Il avait lui aussi une idée à propos de cette histoire de bouclier mais il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était tellement rare... Mais cela serait inouï. Il perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit la jambe de la jeune fille remonter le long des siennes et ne s'arrêter que lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle était arrivée à l'endroit fatidique qui, évidemment, se réveilla à ce contact sensuel. Par Merlin, elle voulait sa mort. Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Il la sentit sourire contre son torse.

 _\- Un autre point pour moi,_ jubila-t-elle, ce qui fit rire Drago. Il était sûr qu'elle aussi, aimait vraiment ce contact, il déposa un long et doux baiser dans le cou de la jeune fille.

\- _Merci, Drago... Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de points que tu as marqués dans mon cœur ce soir..._ entendit-il juste avant de s'endormir.


	11. Chapter 9 - Vacances avec Hermione

Drago et Hermione furent réveillés par une masse qui leur tomba sur les jambes. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se regardèrent. Ils étaient toujours enlacés étroitement et échangèrent un petit sourire. Leur attention fut rapidement détournée par la personne qui arracha la couverture, laissant apparaître leurs jambes enlacées et une Hermione en nuisette ainsi qu'un Drago torse nu.

\- PRIS SUR LE FAIT ! hurla la voix de Ginny Weasley.

\- Ginny ! cria Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Waaaouh ! Hermione ! Je comprends pourquoi tu as mis un râteau à mon frère ! répondit Ginny Weasley surexcitée en lançant un regard appuyé à Drago.

Celui-ci éclata de rire et Hermione rougit.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Ronald, répondit nonchalamment Hermione.

\- Tu as mis le grand et beau Drago Malfoy dans ton lit ! Le voilà, le rapport !

Drago rit de plus belle et ajouta :

\- Désolé, Hermione, mais cette fois t'auras pas eu le temps de me pousser du lit !

\- OH MON DIEU ! hurla Ginny. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ? Cachottière !

Drago eut alors un fou rire. Voir la Weaslette réagir comme ça était vraiment flatteur mais aussi très drôle. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsque son regard tomba sur un Harry Potter interloqué. Merde. Il allait se faire tuer. Hermione aperçut son regard et se fut à son tour de ricaner.

\- Ma petite soeur, dans les bras, de Malfoy, de mon pire ennemi... bafouilla Potter. Je savais bien que vous vous étiez rapproché mais ça me fait un choc...

\- Je veux tous les détails ! s'exclama Weaslette.

\- Tu me fais rire, Weaslette, en fait je crois que je t'aime bien, dit Drago, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

\- Hey ! Pas touche ! Elle, c'est ma copine ! Oh par Merlin, tu as déjà eu ma petite Hermione ! s'exclama Potter.

\- Il ne m'a pas touchée, Harry, rassura Hermione, amusée par la réaction de ses amis et soulagée de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas en colère. On a dormi ensemble à cause d'hier soir, je ne voulais pas être seule.

\- Et la fois d'avant ? demanda la Weaslette malicieusement ce qui fit sourire Drago et rougir Hermione.

Un autre cri perçant arriva à leurs oreilles. Pansy.

\- BLAISE ! THEO ! VENEZ VOIR ! ILS SONT DANS LE MEME LIT, DRAGO EST TORSE NU ET ELLE EST EN NUISETTE !

Drago regretta soudain d'avoir envoyé un hibou à ses amis pour leur donné le mot de passe changé dans la nuit. Les deux garçons arrivèrent en courant et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je le savais ! cria Théo. J'en étais sûr ! Par ici la monnaie, Potter !

\- Tu as parié sur ça, Harry ? demandèrent Hermione et Ginny d'une même voix surprise.

\- Euh... pas exactement... bafaouilla Potter.

\- On a parié que vous seriez en couple avant qu'on parte de Poudlard pour les vacances ! Potter disait que ça n'arriverait pas avant que vous passiez la semaine de vacances tous les deux. C'est arrivé avant, on a gagné !

\- Vous avez tout faux, répondit Drago avec amusement. On a dormi ensemble à cause d'un problème cette nuit, je ne l'ai pas touchée !

\- _Menteur, je me souviens de tes lèvres dans mon cou..._ dit malicieusement la voix d'Hermione.

\- _Et moi je me souviens de ta cuisse contre mon..._

\- Attends, t'as dormi avec elle sans la tripoter ? s'étonna Ginny. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en semblant comprendre quelque chose.

\- Exact. Il ne m'a pas touchée.

Hermione, Drago et Potter racontèrent ensuite ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Tout le monde en fut horrifié. Blaise parut particulièrement ébranlé et ne cessait de répéter qu'il allait massacrer ceux qui avaient osé vouloir toucher Hermione. Drago savait que ce genre d'acte lui faisait horreur à lui aussi. Pansy tremblait d'effroi. Et Théo affichait une mine dégoûtée. Weaslette les regarda étrangement.

\- C'est étrange, murmura-t-elle. Je veux dire, cela m'étonne de vous voir réagir comme ça pour Hermione...

\- Que veux-tu, la lionne nous a domptés ! répondit Drago avec un regard plein de sous-entendus à Hermione.

Potter comprenant le sous-entendu jeta un regard horrifié à Drago, ce qui le fit éclater de rire et tout le monde suivit.

\- Hermione, on peut aller danser ce soir ? S'il-te-plaît ? supplia Weaslette.

\- Ah NON ! Hors de question ! s'insurgea Potter. Ca finit toujours mal avec vous deux ! Vous êtes intenables !

\- Je peux venir aussi ? demanda Pansy. J'ai très envie de voir Miss-Je-Sais-Tout boire un peu d'alcool. Je parie qu'elle tient pas !

\- Oh, tu es bien naïve, Parkinson, ricana la Weaslette. Hermione tient très bien l'alcool. Harry ne veut pas qu'on y aille car il sait qu'on va danser sur les tables et qu'il va encore devoir empêcher les mecs de nous tripoter !

\- QUOI ? C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! cria Drago.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui avec un drôle de sourire.

\- Je veux dire, reprit Drago plus calmement, je ne veux pas que Pansy y aille, je ne veux pas voir ma meilleure amie se faire tripoter !

\- Evidemment, répondit Hermione avec un sourire entendu.

\- _Jaloux ?_

\- _Absolument pas ! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec les autres garçons !_

Hermione rit, elle n'avait pas l'air de le croire. Tant mieux, il allait devenir fou si elle faisait cela. Ils décidèrent donc de sortir tous ensemble danser ce soir.

Dans le train, ils avaient choisi de se mettre dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef et de tirer les rideaux pour être tranquilles. Drago trouva que finalement les Gryffondor étaient sympathiques et il avait l'impression qu'il deviendrait très ami avec Weaslette, au grand dam de Potter. Ils arrivèrent à la gare et le rendez-vous fut fixé pour 23 heures chez Hermione. Celle-ci prit la main de Drago et ils transplanèrent chez elle. C'était une maison assez jolie et très accueillante. Drago fut étonné de ne pas voir les parents de la jeune fille.

\- Je... Je leur ai effacé la mémoire... pour que Voldemort ne s'en prenne pas à eux... Je n'existe plus pour eux... Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de contresort assez puissant, expliqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne savais pas... murmura Drago en la prenant dans ses bras. Il avait beaucoup de peine pour elle. Il reprit doucement : Mais si ça peut t'aider, sache qu'ils les ont cherchés, je les ai entendus parler. Ils ne les ont jamais trouvés. Tu les as sauvés !

Elle releva la tête vers lui et le remercia. Elle l'emmena ensuite vers la cuisine où Drago était surpris de ne pas être justement surpris par tous les appareils moldus qu'il avait devant lui. Il connaissait leur fonctionnement et savait s'en servir. Ce qui le surprit encore plus c'est lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux des flash où ils se voyaient tous deux, dans cette même cuisine, plus jeunes en train de faire à manger avec Mrs Granger. Ils furent choqués par cela. Ils décidèrent d'aller à la bibliothèque dès le lendemain pour avoir des réponses, cela devenait de plus en plus intriguant. Ils mangèrent en tête à tête et discutèrent longtemps, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

Hermione finit par monter se préparer. Drago resta derrière la porte de la salle de bain car elle était en train de chanter. Il eut un autre flash où, là aussi, il l'écoutait chanter derrière la porte de la salle de bain des Préfets. Ils étaient en cinquième année. Drago en était sûr car il portait son insigne de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il fut soufflé par la vue de la jeune fille. Elle portait une robe rouge assez simple mais qui soulignait vraiment bien toutes ses formes. Il avait très envie de lui faire l'amour, là tout de suite.

\- Alors on aime m'écouter chanter, lui dit Hermione. Moi aussi j'ai eu un flash.

\- Euh... J'aime beaucoup ta voix, répondit Drago, dégoûté de s'être fait griller. Et... tu es... tu es vraiment belle...

La sonnette retentit et ils accueillirent leurs amis qui étaient tous arrivés quasiment en même temps. Ils allèrent dans une boîte de nuit Moldue, ils étaient donc sûrs de ne croiser personne du monde magique et d'être tranquilles pour parler tous ensemble. Au bout d'une heure, les conversations allaient bon train et Drago se surprenait à passer un excellent moment. De plus, Hermione avait discrètement glissé sa main dans la sienne et cela le rendait heureux. Le début de la soirée avait été un peu tendu étant donné que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient habitués à se lancer des insultes. Mais après avoir brisé la glace tout le monde semblait se lier d'amitié.

\- Allez les filles, debout ! ordonna Weaslette.

Hermione et Pansy ne se firent pas prier et elles partirent toutes les trois danser sous l'œil vigilant de Drago et de Potter. Blaise semblait vraiment amusé de cette situation et particulièrement de la réaction de Drago. Théo regardait un peu partout et semblait apprécier l'ambiance, il avait le sourire aux lèvres depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Pour une fois, je peux me détendre, y a d'autres garçons avec moi prêts à taper celui qui posera ses mains sur une des filles, soupira Potter.

\- Ca arrive souvent ? demanda Drago, inquiet.

\- Hum, oui, confirma Potter en lui jetant un regard amusé. Hermione est très souvent dérangée par les garçons quand elle sort avec Ginny. En plus, elle ne supporte pas qu'on essaie de la tripoter. Cet été, y en a un qui a osé toucher ses fesses et elle lui a administré un coup de genoux bien placé, j'en ai eu mal pour lui ! En même temps, il ne voulait pas la lâcher !

Drago stressait, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il stressa encore plus lorsqu'il entendit une exclamation venir du centre de la salle et il vit les trois filles êtres hissées sur les tables. Elles commencèrent à danser toutes les trois et invitèrent d'autres filles avec elles. Drago ne voyait que Hermione. Il la trouvait tellement sexy qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait les années précédentes pour ne pas le remarquer. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'il aurait bientôt les réponses. Blaise grogna de mécontentement lorsque Pansy adressa un sourire charmeur à un garçon à ses pieds. Drago lui lança un regard goguenard, il savait que Blaise aimait Pansy depuis longtemps.

Au bout d'une heure, la musique changea et les filles redescendirent. Drago ne connaissait pas du tout ce genre de musique et Potter lui dit que c'était de la musique des îles Moldues. Hermione ne sembla pas du tout perturbée par ce changement de style. Elle se mit à expliquer le principe de la danse en faisant elle-même les mouvements. Il pouvait la voir rouler des hanches et il devait admettre qu'il trouvait cela très sensuel. Un jeune homme métissé se tenait non-loin des filles et tenait la main d'une blonde. Il entraîna sa copine vers Hermione, Pansy et Weaslette. Il discuta quelques instants avec Hermione qui sembla accepter quelque chose. La copine du garçon ne semblait pas ravie du tout ce qu'Hermione sembla remarquer car elle discuta avec elle et finit par se tourner vers Drago et le désigner du doigt, cela sembla rassurer l'autre fille. Hermione parcourut rapidement la distance entre Drago et elle. Ils se sourirent et elle se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille :

\- Là, tu vas perdre notre petit jeu dans quelques minutes...

\- Ca m'étonnerait, ma belle, répondit Drago en lui caressant doucement la taille.

\- La jalousie est un vilain défaut, tu sais... susurra-t-elle avant de poser un baiser dans le cou de Drago.

Drago ne comprenait pas à quoi elle faisait référence mais effectivement, si elle continuait à le charmer comme cela il allait lui sauter dessus...

\- Je retourne danser ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et ne t'énerve pas, toi non plus Harry ! ajouta-t-elle.

Elle fit un doux baiser sur la joue de Drago et partit. Il ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses doigts là où elle venait de poser ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête et vit Potter le regarder avec un sourire entendu.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Hermione aussi entreprenante. Normalement, personne ne peut la toucher, elle déteste ça ! dit Potter. Je l'ai déjà vue danser avec des garçons mais elle choisit ceux qui savent danser et qui ne la tripoteront pas, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, elle fait ce qu'elle veut !

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? demanda Potter en désignant Hermione sur la piste.

Drago tourna la tête et pâlit. Elle venait d'arriver au niveau du petit groupe qui l'avait attendue . Elle discuta avec les filles et en même temps elle était dans les bras du garçon avec qui elle avait parlé plus tôt. Elle montrait aux trois filles comment se placer. Puis une nouvelle chanson démarra et aussitôt, ils commencèrent à bouger. Ils étaient proches, trop proches. Drago se demanda si on pouvait mourir de jalousie. Elle roulait du bassin et le garçon la guidait un peu partout, collé à elle. Même si Drago voyait bien que l'autre ne cherchait pas à la tripoter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. C'était très sexy comme danse et très sensuel. Les gens s'étaient écartés pour les regarder. A un moment Hermione et son cavalier s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre mais leurs mains étaient toujours jointes. Hermione commença à rouler du bassin tout en descendant doucement. C'était vraiment très sensuel. Elle releva la tête et adressa un regard charmeur à Drago. Elle savait qu'il craquait. Les autres applaudirent son mouvement de danse. Et elle remonta tout doucement. A la fin de la chanson, le groupe se dirigea vers Potter, Blaise, Théo et Drago.

\- Elle danse super bien, ta copine ! dit le jeune homme à Drago en lui adressant un sourire. Passez tous une bonne soirée !

\- Tu danses très bien aussi, merci ! répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Si on repasse ici un jour, j'espère qu'on se reverra, vous êtes adorables tous les deux !

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes et le couple partit. Hermione se mit sur les genoux de Drago sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre place pour elle. Il s'en fichait, il voulait l'avoir à lui, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié de la voir danser avec un autre. Hermione finit par l'entraîner sur la piste lui aussi et tout le groupe se retrouva à danser. Drago n'était pas sensé connaître ce genre de musique. Ainsi, Hermione et lui furent surpris de voir la facilité avec laquelle il se mit à danser avec elle puis ils eurent un flash dans lequel ils étaient dans une maison et ils dansaient tous les deux sur ce genre de musique. A la fin du flash ils avaient éclaté de rire. Ils avaient l'impression que tout était naturel entre eux. Drago fut ravi de voir que la jeune fille ne tenait pas les mêmes distances avec lui qu'avec l'autre garçon avec qui elle avait danser. Là, elle se collait littéralement à lui et de manière très sensuelle, loin d'être vulgaire. Drago était ravi, il la trouvait vraiment très belle et elle ne cessait de le regarder en souriant. Il voyait encore la petite lueur qu'il aimait tant dans les yeux de la jeune fille, sa lueur à lui. Ils dansèrent très longtemps ensemble jusqu'à ce que la musique change de style à nouveau. Les garçons retournèrent s'asseoir pour laisser les filles danser entre elles.

Soudain, la soirée dérapa. Un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine se mit devant Hermione et commença à vouloir danser avec elle. Un autre en fit de même avec Ginny. Les deux jeunes filles repoussèrent les deux importuns gentiment. Mais celui d'Hermione ne se laissa pas faire et voulut revenir vers elle. Drago vit rouge en même temps que Potter ils s'élancèrent tout deux en même temps vers les filles. L'homme qui importunait Ginny fut dégagé d'un coup d'épaule par Potter. Hermione était partie plus loin dans l'espoir que l'étranger cesse de l'embêter mais c'était peine perdue. Il la rattrapa et l'attira brutalement à lui par la taille et essaya de l'embrasser. Elle se dégagea furieusement et lui mit un coup de poing en lui criant qu'elle n'était pas un objet. L'homme parut s'énerver et il leva le poing sous les regards horrifiés des personnes autour. Drago rattrapa son bras juste à temps et le repoussa.

\- T'allais faire quoi, là, lui demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus froide.

\- C'est elle qui allume tout le monde depuis le début de la soirée ! J'y peux rien moi si ta copine est une pute ! répondit l'autre d'un ton hargneux.

Drago n'eut pas temps de réagir que le poing de Potter s'écrasait déjà dans la mâchoire de l'abruti. Drago attrapa Hermione par la taille, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et ils sortirent tous de la boîte.

\- Désolé, Malfoy, je l'ai frappé avant que tu ne le tues ! s'exclama Potter.

\- Je ne l'aurais peut-être pas tué, tu sais, plaisanta Drago. Ca va, Weaslette ?

Elle semblait dans ses pensées.

\- Oh, oui, ça va, merci, répondit-elle. Normalement quand on sort toutes les deux les garçons me laissent tranquille car ils voient que je suis plus jeune, j'ai été un peu surprise...

\- T'inquiète, la rouquine, on n'avait des chevaliers pour nous défendre ce soir ! s'exclama Pansy.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Arrivés, Hermione et Drago allèrent dans la cuisine pour se faire du chocolat chaud.

\- C'était quand même une bonne soirée, dit Drago.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Hermione, merci de m'avoir défendue, j'étais à deux doigts d'utiliser un sort contre lui pour me défendre ! Le Ministère n'aurait pas aimé !

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne laisserai personne te toucher, _Mia..._ répondit Drago en l'attirant à lui.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, il avait envie de lui dire. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il se pencha un peu vers elle, lui laissant le temps de se dégager et de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire. Elle sourit, ferma les yeux et elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Drago et lui déposa un léger et timide baiser sur les lèvres. Elle se recula pour observer la réaction de Drago, une lueur de crainte dans les yeux. Drago lui sourit et captura ses lèvres. Il l'entendit gémir de surprise et cela le fit sourire, elle laissa passer la langue de Drago entre ses lèvres et le laissa jouer avec la sienne. Drago poussa doucement Hermione contre la porte de la cuisine. Il l'embrassa langoureusement afin de lui faire sentir à quel point il l'aimait. Elle répondit avec tout autant de passion. Il descendit les lèvres le long de son cou afin de l'en parsemer de baisers. Il leva la tête vers elle, il avait peur de sa réaction, peur de la perdre et que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés.

Drago plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione et se figea, mi-fasciné, mi-interloqué. Il regardait la petite lueur qu'il aimait tant voir briller pour lui, celle qui lui avait dit qu'Hermione l'aimait, bien avant qu'elle ne le sache elle même. Cette petite lumière qui brillait au fond des yeux de la jeune fille était en train de grandir. Drago s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas dorée comme il le pensait. Elle était verte. D'un vert si clair que l'on avait l'impression que c'étaient des pierres précieuses, des émeraudes transparentes. La lueur grandit au point de remplacer totalement la couleur des yeux d'Hermione. Elle avait maintenant les yeux verts. Ils étaient si clairs, si purs que Drago en était subjugué. Il n'eut pas de flash, cette fois-ci, ce fut différent. Il eut l'impression de retrouver une partie de ses souvenirs. Juste pour ses yeux. Elle avait toujours eu ces yeux, il en était sûr.

\- Mia... murmura Drago. Je ne veux pas te faire peur... mais il faut que tu ailles te regarder dans une glace...

La concernée le regarda perplexe. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour retenir des larmes.

\- Je ne suis pas assez jolie pour toi, c'est ça ?

Drago ne répondit pas car il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de la jeune fille. En effet, de vert très clair ils étaient passés à un vert différent. En fait, il y en avait plusieurs nuances. Du clair au foncé, les nuances étaient mélangées mais on pouvait très bien voir la limite de chacune d'entre elles. Cela donnait une impression de verre brisé. _Vert brisé_. Il se souvenait. Il appelait les yeux d'Hermione comme cela lorsqu'elle était malheureuse. La beauté triste de ces yeux. Il s'en souvenait. Juste ce détail, ses yeux. Il aimait et détestait lorsque ses yeux prenaient cette couleur. C'était si beau mais si triste.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Tu préfères peut-être embrasser ta chère fiancée ? cracha-t-elle en essayant de se dégager des bras de Drago.

\- Jalousie... fut le seul mot qui franchit les lèvres du Serpentard. Les yeux d'Hermione avaient viré au vert kaki, très foncé.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Non, dit-il fermement. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, pardon... Et je n'ai pas de fiancée. J'ai toujours détesté Greengarce en plus...

Elle se détendit et ses yeux retrouvèrent le vert très clair qu'il aimait tant. Drago resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Il avait le sentiment de retrouver une personne chère à son cœur. Il avait l'impression de retomber amoureux d'elle alors qu'il venait à peine, quelques jours plus tôt, de réaliser qu'il en était amoureux. Ca arrivait à nouveau et cela l'avait foudroyé. Il fit apparaître un miroir pour qu'elle voie ses yeux. Elle resta interdite pendant un moment. Drago lui expliqua alors ce dont il se souvenait par-rapport à ce changement.

\- Je viens aussi de me souvenir de ça... Mes yeux ont toujours été comme cela ! Pourquoi avons-nous changé ma couleur ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Encore une fois, je suppose qu'il va falloir aller à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner dessus... répondit Drago.

\- Drago... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit que mes yeux changent en une autre couleur aussi... Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir...

\- J'ai le même sentiment, répondit Drago, pensif. T'imagines pas ce que ça me fait de revoir cette couleur. C'est ma couleur préférée, ce vert... Je commence à penser que c'est à cause de tes yeux que j'ai toujours aimé cette couleur...

\- Tout comme le fait que j'ai toujours préféré le gris-bleu... répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il se tourna vers elle et la recolla doucement contre la porte. Elle était encore plus belle avec ses yeux verts. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tout doucement. Il mit une main sur la hanche d'Hermione et la caressa doucement. Elle descendit ses mains sur les épaules de Drago et caressa doucement son torse. Il rompit le baiser pour la regarder.

\- Drago, murmura-t-elle, j'ai peur...

Comprenant ce dont elle voulait parler, il lui donna un autre baiser, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

\- N'aie pas peur, Hermione, parce que... je... eh bien... je t'aime, je suis fou amoureux de toi et j'ai l'impression de toujours t'avoir aimée...

\- Je le sais Drago, je l'ai compris depuis longtemps, murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime aussi, depuis longtemps... Mais tu es un Malfoy et tu ne peux pas...

Il ne la laissa pas terminer et emprisonna une fois de plus ses lèvres. Il était heureux, elle l'aimait. Il adorait l'embrasser. Il mit sa main gauche sur la hanche de la jeune fille et sa main droite alla dans son cou en lui caressant la joue avec son pouce. Il la tenait délicatement, de peur de lui faire mal. Il s'éloigna doucement d'elle pour coller son front contre le sien.

\- Hermione, écoute... Je suis amoureux de toi, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais ça m'est tombé dessus, tout d'un coup. Tu es une fille merveilleuse et j'ai honte de tout ce qui a pu se passer avant entre nous, j'étais vraiment idiot pour ne pas me rendre-compte que j'avais la femme de ma vie en face de moi... Et tant pis pour le sang des Malfoy, je m'en fiche...

\- Oh, Drago... Je t'aime aussi... J'ai eu si peur que tu me rejettes à cause de mon sang... , répondit-elle en le laissant l'embrasser pour la faire taire. Mais tu sais, reprit-elle, si tout cela s'est passé entre nous ce n'est pas très étonnant...

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu m'as donné un philtre d'amour ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- _Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas quelles étaient les rares personnes à pouvoir lire dans les pensées de celui ou celle qu'ils aiment... D'autant plus qu'on a vu le bouclier dans notre flash la dernière fois..._

 _-_ C'était trop beau pour être vrai... Que tu sois mon âme-sœur... Je m'étais dit que c'était impossible... Je ne comprends pas que l'on ne l'ait pas découvert plus tôt ! répondit-il.

\- Apparemment on l'a découvert plus tôt, mais quelqu'un s'est arrangé pour que l'on ne s'en souvienne pas !

\- En tous cas, je t'aime, je veux faire ma vie avec toi, lui dit-il. Et tu sais, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un baiser, je veux t'épouser dès qu'on sera assez vieux pour ça...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un incroyable et rapide flash apparut dans sa tête. Ils étaient enfants. Ils devaient avoir 8 ans. Le petit Drago regardait Hermione avec admiration, il sentait son cœur battre pour elle, il savait qu'elle était spéciale pour lui. Il la regardait en train de faire de la magie sans baguette encore une fois. Elle releva ses yeux verts clair vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle était si jolie.

\- Tu sais, Mia, quand on sera grands, je t'épouserai !

La jeune Hermione lui adressa un sourire et lui déposa un long baiser sur la joue, elle aussi l'aimait, même s'ils étaient jeunes, ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient.

Ils revinrent tout deux à la réalité. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence troublé.

\- Par Merlin, Drago... murmura-t-elle, mais depuis combien de temps on se connaît, toi et moi ? Ce n'est pas possible...

\- Je ne sais pas, ma belle... répondit Drago, chamboulé. Demain nous trouverons nos réponses. En tous cas, je suis heureux de constater que je vais réaliser une de mes promesses d'enfants, me marier avec celle que j'aime !

\- Mais je n'ai pas encore dit oui, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- C'est normal, je ne t'ai pas encore demandé ! Et je sais que tu m'aimes, tu diras oui !

\- Evidemment, mon amour, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils montèrent se coucher, la tête pleine de questions, Drago s'installa naturellement aux côtés d'Hermione, oubliant qu'il était sensé dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Mais ils avaient besoin d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Drago fut réveillé par un cri. Hermione était sur le sol, penchée vers quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et regarda ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait enlevé une des lames du parquets. Il y avait cinq vieux livres cachés à l'intérieur. Hermione tenait l'un deux sur lequel était écrit " _Vie de Godric Gryffondor_ " et l'auteur était Gryffondor lui-même ! Trois des autres livres étaient aussi des biographies des fondateurs de Poudlard. Le cinquième était en Runes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle les avait mais voulait absolument commencer à les lire. Drago aussi en avait envie car il savait aussi bien qu'elle qu'aucun des fondateurs n'étaient supposé avoir écrit de biographie. Et quel était le dernier livre ? Il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux que les autres. Ils se promirent de les lire tous le plus vite possible.

Ils durent aller séparément au Ministère afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, ils voulaient des réponses avant d'afficher leur relation. Ils avaient aussi caché la couleur des yeux de la jeune fille afin de ne pas avoir à se justifier sur une chose qu'elle ignorait. Ils furent déçus de voir que la bibliothèque Ministérielle était en travaux jusqu'au lendemain. Ils décidèrent donc sortir un peu tous les deux. Drago passa à Gringott's prendre quelques Gallions qu'il demanda à changer en argent Moldu à la grande stupéfaction du gobelin qui le servit. Il rejoignit Hermione et ils passèrent tous les deux du côté Moldu de Londres. Aussitôt, Drago passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Elle l'emmena visiter tout ce qu'elle connaissait, Drago lui avoua qu'il avait une grosse impression de déjà vu, celle-ci se confirma lorsqu'il l'emmena naturellement devant un restaurant très chic.

\- On a déjà mangé ici ensemble apparemment, dit Hermione en sortant de la léthargie dans laquelle le flash de souvenir l'avait plongée.

\- Apparemment oui, mais je ne m'en souviens pas plus que toi, entrons !

\- Drago ! C'est un restaurant étoilé ! Ca coûte une fortune de manger ici ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Ma belle, dit-il en lui prenant les mains, je suis un Malfoy, j'ai les moyens d'emmener la femme que j'aime où je veux, peu importe le prix. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant son air renfrogné, je sais que tu n'en as rien à faire de mon argent et que tu vas me faire une crise pour que je ne paie pas la prochaine fois, mais tu sais que c'est peine perdue !

Elle rit et ils entrèrent dans le fameux restaurant. Hermione avait de bonnes manières, tout en restant naturelle. C'était cela, son charme. Elle savait se tenir dans un monde de luxe tout en gardant sa chaleur naturelle. Cela la différenciait tellement des autres femmes coincées du restaurant ! Elle faisait littéralement fondre le serveur et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Drago jeta un regard noir au serveur qu'Hermione vit et cela la fit rire. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. C'est une chose qui ne se faisait pas dans le monde du luxe normalement. Mais Drago s'en fichait, il l'aimait et n'en avait rien à faire que les autres ne soient pas d'accord.

\- Ah ! Enfin de l'amour dans ce monde si froid ! commenta une vieille dame assise non loin d'eux.

Hermione lui sourit doucement. Ils terminèrent de manger et Drago fut surpris de découvrir qu'il savait aussi compter l'argent Moldu. Ils devaient vraiment retrouver leurs souvenirs, ils avaient envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils oublient tout. Ils allèrent dans un parc qu'Hermione aimait beaucoup, non loin de chez elle. Ils y restèrent tout l'après-midi. Le soir venu, ils voulurent rentrer mais le regard de Drago fut attiré par un arbre. Il s'approcha et fut stupéfait. Dans le tronc, y était gravé "Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Drago et Mione". Celle-ci s'approcha et toucha l'arbre. Ils eurent alors un flash plus long que d'habitude.

Pansy, Blaise, Drago et Théo, âgés d'environ 6 ou 7 ans étaient venus dans ce parc avec Narcissa Malfoy. C'était un secret, les Sang-Pur ne sont pas censés aller dans des parcs Moldus. Mais elle aimait les emmener jouer à cet endroit-là, c'était sa sœur Androméda qui le lui avait montré lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes. C'était l'été, les garçons étaient en train d'embêter Pansy et celle-ci fondit en larmes.

\- Hey ! s'exclama la petite voix furieuse d'Hermione en se dirigeant vers eux. Arrêtez de l'embêter !

Elle attrapa la main de Pansy et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ils ne t'embêteront plus, je te le promets, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Pansy, répondit la petite fille brune en séchant ses larmes.

\- Moi, c'est Hermione.

\- C'est drôle comme prénom, je peux t'appeler Mione ?

\- Oui, tu peux !

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on parle aux Moldus, Pansy ! s'exclama le petit Drago. On va se faire gronder.

\- C'est quoi un Moldu ? demanda Hermione.

\- Laisse tomber, répondit Blaise. Moi c'est Blaise, lui Théo et lui Drago.

Hermione leur adressa un grand sourire et les invita à jouer avec elle. Narcissa observait les enfants. Elle fut surprise de voir Drago et Hermione se dévisager l'un l'autre sans bouger pendant que les trois autres couraient autour d'eux. Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione et ils se sourirent. Ils partirent ensuite jouer avec les autres. A un moment, Drago grimpa à un arbre pour attraper une pomme et la donner à Hermione. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas le faire et qu'il ne pourrait plus redescendre mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Evidemment, elle avait raison. Il était bloqué. Sa mère observait la scène et dit à Drago de se débrouiller, qu'il y arriverait.

\- Drago, saute, n'aie pas peur tu tomberas pas, promis ! dit Hermione.

Celui-ci hésita, il la regarda dans les yeux puis se décida à sauter dans le vide. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Hermione leva la main et Drago se stoppa dans les airs. Il fut ensuite descendu tout doucement au sol.

\- J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama Narcissa avec le poing en l'air en signe de victoire, ce qui surprit le Drago actuel car sa mère n'était jamais aussi émotive.

\- Je n'aurais pas laissé Drago se faire mal, madame, dit Hermione, mes parents m'ont dit de ne pas montrer que je fais de la magie mais je voulais pas que Drago se fasse mal !

\- Alors t'es une sorcière ! s'exclama Pansy. Nous aussi !

\- Les enfants écoutez-moi, dit doucement Narcissa en s'approchant d'eux. Il ne faut le dire à personne. Ca doit rester un secret entre nous tous, d'accord ?

\- Oui ! dirent tous les enfants.

Narcissa expliqua à Hermione que comme ses parents n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques ils ne pouvaient pas être amis tant qu'ils ne seraient pas grands.

\- Dis Hermione, nous aussi on peut t'appeler Mione ? demanda Blaise.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

\- Moi j'aime pas Mione, dit Drago d'un air boudeur. Je vais t'appeler, Mia, c'est plus joli !

\- D'accord, répondit Hermione. Y a que toi qui auras le droit de m'appeler Mia !

Ils passèrent ainsi tout l'après-midi ensemble. Les parents d'Hermione discutèrent avec Narcissa. En rentrant, Narcissa fit une fois de plus promettre aux enfants de se taire. Avant d'entrer dans le Manoir Malfoy elle s'arrêta et regarda Drago.

\- Mon fils, cette petite fille aura beaucoup d'importance dans ta vie. Il faudra qu'on la protège, toi et moi, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas que ton père le sache.

\- D'accord maman !

Les deux jeunes gens revinrent à la réalité.

\- Par Merlin, Drago... C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontrés, dit Hermione dans un murmure.

\- Oui... Je n'en reviens pas... On se connaît depuis longtemps... A la fin du flash ma mère me dit qu'il faudra que l'on te protège, elle et moi... Comment j'ai pu te traiter comme cela à Poudlard, je ne comprends plus rien...

Elle le serra dans ses bras et le rassura. Il devait bien y avoir une bonne raison.

Le lendemain matin, ils foncèrent au Ministère. Hermione trouva un vieux livre qui parlait des secrets. Elle l'ouvrit et poussa une exclamation de victoire puis ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Drago... Ce livre a la particularité de s'actualiser, c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi... Lis ça...

Drago prit le livre et entama la lecture.

 _Le meilleur moyen pour garder un secret est sûrement le sortilège Fidelitas qui permet de garder quelque chose de secret à travers une personne appelée Gardien du Secret. Il faut que cette personne mette quelqu'un dans la confidence pour que le secret soit révélé à celle-ci. La personne qui aura eu connaissance du secret ne pourra le révéler, seul le Gardien le peut. Le sortilège de Fidelitas a été modifié et amélioré en Juillet 1995 par le grand sorcier Albus Dumbledore et sa brillante élève Hermione Granger. Ils ont découvert comment faire garder un secret tout en permettant aux personnes concernées par le secret d'avoir des souvenirs liés à celui-ci une fois que la raison pour laquelle le Fidelitas a été prononcé est réglée. Il faut que la ou les personnes qui ont perdu leurs souvenirs liés au secret soient en contact avec quelque chose qui stimule leurs souvenirs. Cela peut-être un objet, une personne, une odeur... Une fois que les personnes auront découvert qu'elles ont oublié quelque chose elles seront ainsi capables d'aller trouver leur Gardien pour que celui-ci révèle le secret au grand jour et que tous les souvenirs soient rendus. Le sortilège a aussi la particularité de bloquer des pouvoirs ou capacités magiques si nécessaire. De plus, même si la ou les personnes concernées découvrent le secret par un autre moyen, ceux-ci n'auront pas leurs souvenirs pour autant car on peut mettre des conditions à remplir avant de rendre les souvenirs. Ainsi, une partie du secret reste cachée car les souvenirs liés à celui-ci seront forcément révélateur de la plus grosse partie du secret. Il faut préciser que seuls le feu Dumbledore et la jeune Miss Granger sont capables d'exécuter ce sortilège complexe qu'ils ont créé. La formule a été protégée par leurs soins..._

\- Par Merlin... murmura Drago.

\- C'est Dumbledore et moi... Nous avons jeté ce sortilège... dit Hermione avec émotion.

Elle était bouleversée. Drago la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Alors c'étaient bien des souvenirs. Drago se sentit plus léger. Il venait de comprendre qu'Hermione et lui s'étaient toujours aimés et soudain il réalisa que sa mère savait quelque chose. Ils décidèrent de rentrer. Les deux jours suivant ils discutèrent longtemps de leur découverte. Mais ils en arrivaient à une conclusion. En 1995, Drago avait appris que son père était en prison et Voldemort avait élu domicile chez lui et pouvait s'en prendre à sa mère n'importe quand, c'était la raison pour laquelle il était devenu Mangemort. Il avait été menacé. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle ils avaient utilisé ce sort, cela avait forcément un rapport avec une seule et unique même personne, comme toujours. Lord Voldemort.


	12. Chapter 10 - Origines

Narcissa Malfoy était surexcitée. Aujourd'hui, son fils et sa belle-fille venaient passer le reste des vacances chez elle et elle leur avait préparé une surprise qui allait sûrement faire bondir de joie Hermione. Hermione. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue ! La jeune fille lui manquait et il tardait à Narcissa que la demoiselle et son fils retrouvent enfin leurs souvenirs, elle pourrait enfin vivre normalement. Elle appréhendait toujours la réaction de Lucius Malfoy, son mari, mais elle avait déjà décidé que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, Hermione et Drago se marieraient. Voir son fils heureux était la chose la plus importante aux yeux de sa mère. Elle appréhendait aussi beaucoup le fait de voir Hermione. Allait-elle lui en vouloir pour la torture infligée par Bellatrix ? Même si c'était la jeune fille elle-même qui avait décidé que cela tomberait sur elle, Narcissa n'avait pas supporté de voir ce qui s'était passé et elle avait peur d'être rejetée. Elle se demandait aussi si les enfants s'étaient déjà rapprochés, elle savait que sinon ils ne retrouveraient jamais leurs souvenirs...

Elle fut tirée dans ses pensées en entendant la porte d'entrée. Elle avait dit aux elfes de ne pas les accueillir car elle savait qu'Hermione n'aimait pas cela. Elle se dirigea discrètement dans l'entrée et se cacha dans un petit coin pour avoir les réponses à certaines questions. Hermione était dans les bras de Drago. Elle les voyait de profil, ils se regardaient en souriant. Drago se baissa pour embrasser la jeune fille d'un baiser rapide mais tendre puis il remit son front contre celui de sa petite-amie. Narcissa était ravie.

\- Dis-le-moi encore, demanda Hermione en souriant.

\- Je t'aime, dit Drago en lui déposant un autre baiser sur les lèvres. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser encore.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon Drago, répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Narcissa essuya une larme qui coula sur sa joue. Les enfants s'étaient mis ensemble. Elle était heureuse. Bientôt, ils auraient leurs souvenirs et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de son mari s'élever du couloir d'en face.

\- Narcissa, cesse d'espionner notre fils !

Elle se releva, mécontente d'être dénoncée. Les deux jeunes sursautèrent.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi, Lucius, tu étais en train de faire pareil ! accusa Narcissa.

* * *

Drago et Hermione s'approchèrent d'eux. La jeune fille était rouge et Drago semblait nerveux.

\- Bonjour mère, bonjour père, dit Drago.

\- Bonjour Mr et Mrs Malfoy, salua Hermione.

Narcissa enlaça les enfants l'un après l'autre, elle resta plus longtemps à serrer Hermione dans ses bras, ce qui surprit la jeune fille et même Drago.

Lucius salua brièvement Drago et lança un regard méprisant à Hermione. Drago attendit sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Elle releva le menton et lui rendit un regard méprisant. Le père de Drago partit sur ces brèves salutations. Narcissa rit de la réponse de la jeune fille.

\- Je suis contente qu'elle soit à Gryffondor ! lança Narcissa.

Les deux jeunes rirent discrètement.

\- J'ai une surprise pour vous, les enfants, annonça Narcissa d'un ton mystérieux.

\- Pour _nous_ ? répéta Hermione d'une petite voix, elle était surprise de la facilité avec laquelle Narcissa l'avait acceptée, même si elle se doutait que Narcissa savait tout.

\- Oui, pour tous les deux ! confirma Narcissa. Ne défaites pas vos valises, nous partons, à Paris !

\- A Paris ? s'exclama Hermione.

\- Oui !

Hermione poussa un véritable cri de joie et se jeta dans les bras de Narcissa puis dans les bras de Drago.

\- Drago, on va à Paris ! Ca fait si longtemps que je veux y retourner !

\- Oui ! Je suis ravi !

\- _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours voulu t'y emmener !_ précisa Drago.

\- _Et moi j'ai le sentiment d'avoir toujours voulu y aller avec toi ! C'est fou tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble avant de perdre nos souvenirs..._

\- Oh... dit soudain Hermione. Je... je ne peux pas y aller...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago, incrédule.

\- Eh bien... J'avais promis à Harry qu'on irait ensemble dès que Voldemort serait mort... C'est une vieille promesse que l'on s'est faite lorsqu'on était en quatrième année... répondit-elle, gênée.

Potter. Décidément Drago ne réussirait jamais à se débarrasser de lui !

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai aussi pris des places en Portoloin pour ton ami et sa petite-amie. Ils auront aussi leur chambre à l'hôtel, j'ai tout prévu ! Tu peux aller les chercher maintenant si tu veux ! annonça la mère de Drago.

Hermione fut surprise mais éclata de joie et sautilla partout sous le regard amusé de Drago.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Je vais aller les chercher maintenant !

Puis elle se dirigea vers Drago avec un grand sourire, l'embrassa et... transplana. Impossible !

\- Comment... Comment elle a pu transplaner dans le Manoir ? demanda Drago, surpris.

\- Je ne sais pas mon chéri... dit sa mère qui semblait connaître la réponse.

Puis il se souvint, les âmes-sœurs peuvent transplaner n'importe où car leur magie est pure, comme leur amour. Drago se demandait s'il était possible de transplaner aussi dans Poudlard lorsqu'Hermione, Potter et Weaslette réapparurent devant lui. Les deux invités portaient leurs valises et avaient l'air de ne pas savoir pourquoi ils étaient là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, ma petite Mione ? demanda Potter.

\- Je suis venue vous chercher car nous partons tous ensemble à... PARIS ! répondit Hermione.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda le couple simultanément.

Hermione acquiesça et ils se jetèrent dans les bras les uns des autres. Weaslette envoya un Patronus pour prévenir sa mère.

\- Merci beaucoup, Mme Malfoy ! dit Potter. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !

\- Ce n'est rien, Mr Potter, je savais que cela ferait plaisir à Hermione !

Potter lui jeta un drôle de regard puis ses yeux passèrent de Drago à Hermione, puis il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire.

\- Tu te rends-compte, Harry ? s'exclama Hermione.

Ils partirent tout deux dans une discussion animée pendant laquelle ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'enlacer et de sauter partout comme des enfants. La mère de Drago riait en les regardant faire. Weaslette se dirigea vers lui.

\- Salut, Malfoy.

\- Salut, Weaslette !

Elle rit.

\- Alors comme ça, on emmène Hermione à Paris, hein ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est l'idée de ma mère, éluda Drago.

Ils discutèrent de beaucoup de choses, Drago l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait toujours voulu être ami avec elle. Après tout, il n'avait pas ses souvenirs donc c'était peut-être le cas.

\- Vous vous êtes enfin mis ensemble ? demanda la Weaslette.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Drago.

\- Oh pas à moi ! Ca crève les yeux que vous êtes amoureux et Hermione t'aime depuis longtemps, je le sais, elle me l'a dit !

\- C'est vrai, elle te l'avait dit ? demanda Drago. Il sentait une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son corps.

\- Mais oui ! J'ai l'œil pour ce genre de chose ! Tout comme je sais qu'il serait temps que Parkinson et Zabini se déclarent leur flamme !

\- Bien vu, la rouquine ! Oui, on est ensemble, confirma Drago.

\- Je le savais ! chantonna-t-elle. Vous allez officialiser à la rentrée ?

\- Non, on attend un peu, répondit Drago, évasif. Ils ne voulaient pas s'afficher sans savoir pourquoi ils avaient dû effacer leurs souvenirs car s'ils avaient dû se cacher avant il était évident que c'était à cause de son père. Drago restait persuadé qu'il manquait une partie du secret et que celle-ci était liée à Voldemort. Les discussions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Mr Malfoy qui semblait encore plus ennuyé qu'en quittant la pièce. Il avait eu une autorisation exceptionnelle pour se rendre à Paris. Drago soupçonnait plutôt que son père avait une fois de plus soudoyé quelqu'un. Mr Malfoy s'appuya contre le fauteuil de l'entrée.

\- Parce qu'en plus, il faut emmener Saint Potter ? siffla-t-il.

Les deux hommes Malfoy ricanèrent à ce surnom.

\- Tais-toi, Malfoy ! ordonnèrent Hermione et Narcissa d'une même voix autoritaire qui laissèrent les deux concernés sans voix.

Weaslette et Potter éclatèrent de rire devant cette situation. Drago se mit à regretter d'avoir insisté pour détruire leur contrat. Hermione ne l'avait plus appelé par son nom de famille depuis longtemps et cela l'embêta de l'entendre l'utiliser. Il se mit donc à bouder et son père en fit de même, probablement pour la même raison. Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

\- Arrête de bouder, dit Hermione en faisant un bisou sur la joue de Drago.

\- J'arrête si tu m'embrasses, quémanda Drago, il savait que Potter n'allait pas être content.

Elle rit et l'embrassa doucement mais rapidement. Narcissa sourit, Lucius fit une mine dégoûtée, Weaslette fit un grand sourire et Potter devint tout blanc. Il s'approcha d'eux et tira Hermione vers lui en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Drago.

\- Par pitié, Mione, ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse de cette fouine arrogante, égocentrique et hautaine ! supplia Potter en lui prenant les épaules.

\- Je ne te le dirai pas alors, dit Hermione en souriant. Mais c'est _ma_ fouine arrogante, égocentrique et hautaine.

\- Hé ! Je suis là ! s'insurgea Drago, vexé.

Potter et la jeune fille ne lui accordèrent aucune attention. Potter adressa un petit sourire contrit et ému à Hermione.

\- Tu me brises le cœur, petite sœur, chuchota-t-il.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours, Harry, tu le sais, répondit Hermione en l'enlaçant.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Mione...

Ils restèrent dans leur bulle pendant quelques minutes. Drago n'éprouvait pas vraiment de la jalousie mais avait envie de récupérer sa copine. Il était encore mal à l'aise de la voir dans les bras de Potter.

\- Tu finiras par t'habituer, lui dit Weaslette. Ils sont comme des frères et sœurs, tu sais...

\- Oui, je le sais bien...

\- Alors ne demande jamais à Hermione de choisir entre vous. Elle t'aime plus que tout mais cela la tuerait de devoir faire un choix, parce que pour elle, Harry est son frère.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui demander ça ! s'exclama Drago, outré.

\- Alors ça veut dire que c'est toi, _le bon,_ répondit Ginny en adressant un clin d'œil à Drago.

Ils se sourirent. Puis elle lui parla de sa relation avec Potter. Drago dut admettre que Potter avait certaines qualités, ce qui lui brûla la gorge et fit rire la rouquine. Il était heureux pour elle de savoir qu'elle était heureuse. Il rit beaucoup en parlant avec elle, il avait l'impression d'être avec Pansy. Il sentait que ce serait une amitié précieuse entre eux, ils allaient devenir meilleurs amis. Cela ferait plaisir à Hermione.

Ils partirent tous empoigner le Portoloin qui était dans une pièce réservée pour cela dans le Manoir. Ils arrivèrent immédiatement dans un hall d'hôtel très luxueux. Un beau jeune homme habillé très élégamment se précipita vers eux pour les accueillir.

\- Bienvenue, Mme Malfoy et Messieurs Malfoy ! salua-t-il très poliment.

\- Bonjour, répondirent les Malfoy.

\- Oh, Monsieur Potter ! Ravi de vous rencontrer ! s'enthousiasma le jeune homme. Et je suppose que cette demoiselle est la fameuse Ginny Weasley ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit Ginny en rougissant, étonné d'être reconnue, elle aussi.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Hermione et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, au plus grand désespoir de Drago.

\- La fameuse Miss Granger ! Je suis enchanté, mademoiselle ! minauda le maître d'hôtel.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Le maître d'hôtel les mena à travers les couloirs luxueux afin de déposer chaque couple dans une chambre. Les parents de Drago furent les premiers à être guidés. Dès que les parents furent partis Hermione et Potter se rapprochèrent discrètement l'un de l'autre, derrière le maître d'hôtel. Potter glissa sa main dans celle d'Hermione et ils se serrèrent très fort, sans s'accorder un regard. Drago fut intrigué mais comprit en voyant Weaslette pâlir et porter la main à sa baguette qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Dès qu'ils bifurquèrent dans un couloir vide, Hermione tira brusquement Drago derrière elle et Potter en fit de même avec Weaslette. Les deux membres du Trio D'Or sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur le jeune homme.

\- Qui es-tu ? questionna Potter d'une voix dure.

Drago ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait et Weaslette était dans la même incompréhension mais elle sortit aussi sa baguette et Drago en fit de même.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? fit le jeune homme, surpris.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec nous, répondit Hermione d'une voix froide, tu sens la magie noire à des kilomètres !

Drago était surpris, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué alors qu'il avait tout de même vécu avec Voldemort, le comble ! Le jeune homme en face d'eux changea d'expression et prit un air railleur, comme s'il était en position de force.

\- Moi, je trouve que tu ressembles un peu trop à _Tom Jedusor,_ affirma Potter. Je le connais bien, pour m'être baladé dans beaucoup de souvenirs le concernant.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Weaslette d'une petite voix.

\- Toi, dit le jeune homme en désignant Hermione. As-tu réellement senti la magie noire émanant de moi ?

\- Je l'ai sentie à la seconde où nous avons atterri ici, répondit Hermione en serrant les dents.

\- Intéressant... Inutile de vous apprendre qui est mon père, Potter l'a deviné, comme toujours...

\- Que veux-tu ? intervint Drago, un peu vexé qu'Hermione l'ait mis derrière elle pour le protéger.

\- Elle.

Brusquement, il se jeta sur Hermione pour tenter de l'agripper, celle-ci fut plus rapide et l'envoya valser à travers le couloir. Cela ne suffit pas à Voldemort junior qui revint à la charge, il ne s'attaquait qu'à Hermione et ne faisait que se protéger des autres. D'un coup, le jeune homme cessa les attaques. Les quatre jeunes le gardèrent en joue, intrigués par ce revirement de situation.

\- Tu es coriace, dit-il à Hermione, mais je t'aurai.

\- Essaie toujours, je sais me défendre, répondit-elle d'un ton provocateur qui inquiéta Drago.

\- _Les âmes-sœurs peuvent transplaner n'importe où, ne l'oublie pas. De plus, tu pourras toujours savoir où je suis, cela fait partie de nos pouvoirs._

 _\- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?_

 _\- Il va m'emmener, je vais le laisser faire, je vois dans son esprit. Je ne veux pas que des innocents soient blessés ici, rejoins-moi avec Harry et Ginny dès qu'il m'aura emmenée !_

Drago n'aimait pas du tout ce plan mais avant qu'il ait pu protester, Hermione s'était laissée faire et ils avaient disparus sous les hurlements de Potter et de Ginny.

\- Potter ! s'exclama alors Drago. Viens là ! Toi aussi, Weaslette !

 _-_ Mais il l'a emmenée ! Il faut absolument aller la chercher, prévenir les Aurors ! s'insurgea Potter.

 _-_ Ecoute ! cria Drago. En gros, Hermione est mon âme-sœur, je sais où il l'a emmenée alors transplanons !

Potter fut surpris de la révélation mais se rua sur Drago pour transplaner immédiatement. Drago ne savait pas vraiment où aller mais il se concentrait sur son amour pour le guider. Weaslette, Potter et Drago atterrirent dans sur une grande étendue d'herbe où, à côté d'un superbe lac, Hermione et le jeune Voldemort se livraient un combat acharné. Les trois arrivants coururent vers eux pour tenter d'aider Hermione. Cependant, le jeune Voldemort tourna brusquement la tête vers Drago puis regarda à nouveau Hermione. Avant que Drago n'ait pu faire un mouvement, le jeune homme avait lancé un Avada vers lui, Hermione hurla de terreur et Drago sentit une grande force sortir de lui. Il regarda un peu autour et vit Hermione qui souriait, soulagée, tandis que Potter et Weaslette le regardaient avec des mines effarées. Il vit alors le second Voldemort le regarder avec surprise et colère. Il releva les yeux et vit avec stupéfaction le même bouclier de protection qu'il avait vu dans un flash. Alors il avait réussi à le sortir ? Drago se sentit fier de lui, il avait protégé des personnes, pour une fois !

\- Alors comme ça, on vient protéger son âme-sœur ? cracha le jeune Voldemort à l'adresse de Drago. Ce sera plus simple, je suis plus puissant que vous tous réunis, je n'aurais qu'à te tuer en premier et je pourrais la tuer sans problème, ta mort la tuera presque de chagrin !

\- Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! hurlèrent les trois Gryffondor à la surprise de Drago, surtout venant de Potter.

\- Sans problème.

Et le combat recommença. Cependant, Jedusor réussit d'un coup de baguette à envoyer Potter, Weaslette et Drago au sol. Drago avait eu la chance d'atterrir sur un carré d'herbe alors que Potter et sa copine étaient tombés dans les pierres. Drago eut un peu peur pour eux mais il se dépêcha de se relever pour aider sa compagne. Elle était en état de panique totale, Drago le ressentait, il avait oublié que les âmes-sœurs ressentaient les sentiments de l'autre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose Jedusor s'en prit de nouveau à Hermione la faisant mettre les pieds dans le lac.

\- Tes amis ne se relèvent pas, on dirait ! chantonna le fils de Voldemort. Tu ne réponds pas ? Oh tiens, ton serpent est debout ! annonça-t-il en dirigeant sa baguette vers Drago.

\- Ne le touche pas ! ordonna Hermione.

\- Je ne vais pas le toucher, railla son adversaire, je vais me contenter de le tuer d'un sort !

Là, Drago sentit Hermione avoir un sentiment de rage et de tristesse. Tout cela se transforma alors en haine et il sentit une drôle de puissance émanant d'elle. Elle poussa un cri de rage pure et elle fit un grand mouvement de bras, sous les yeux éberlués des deux jeunes hommes. L'eau du lac sortit et s'abattit sur son adversaire. Hermione _contrôlait_ l'eau. C'était impossible, on ne peut contrôler les quatre éléments ! D'où tenait-t-elle une telle magie ?

Elle fit un mouvement circulaire et le sorcier se retrouva entouré d'eau. Il lançait des tas de sortilèges mais aucun ne passait la barrière d'eau.

\- Quel est ton nom ? questionne Hermione d'une voix qui trahissait sa colère. Drago comprenait son sentiment, la même haine l'avait traversé lorsque des gens s'étaient aventurés dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

\- Je me prénomme Phinéas Voldemort et je suis ici pour te tuer !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? railla-t-il. Tu ne connais même pas la vérité sur tes propres origines ? Tu es pitoyable, ajouta-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire froid.

Hermione avait été perturbée par sa révélation. Elle laissa tomber le mur d'eau et n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que Phinéas Voldemort avait transplané. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Drago puis courut vers ses amis.

\- Harry, Ginny ! Non ! Je vous en prie, réveillez-vous ! sanglota-t-elle.

Potter bougea faiblement puis se releva d'un coup pour agripper Hermione. Il la regarda avec un air paniqué puis vit Drago et aperçut enfin Ginny, toujours inconsciente. Il rampa jusqu'à elle. Il avait une sacrée blessure à la tête mais parvint tout de même jusqu'à elle pour lui attraper la main et poser sa tête contre son ventre.

\- Elle... respire... articula Potter.

Hermione sourit et ils transplanèrent immédiatement à l'hôtel pour les emmener à l'infirmerie, ne connaissant pas l'endroit exact de l'hôpital sorcier de Paris. Mr et Mme Malfoy étaient tous deux dans la salle de réception.

\- Les enfants ! s'exclama aussitôt Narcissa en les voyant apparaître. Lucius ! Quelle horreur, ils sont blessés ! Allez tout de suite quérir des médicomages ! ordonna-t-elle aux employés.

Hermione, qui était la moins amochée alors qu'elle s'était le plus battue, entreprit de raconter ce qui s'était passé. La mère de Drago blanchit et s'éclipsa vite en prétextant une urgence. Elle revint juste à temps pour voir Potter, Weaslette et Drago sur pieds.

\- Hermione, ça va ? demanda Potter.

\- Oui, Harry, tout va bien ! répondit Hermione.

\- Non, ne me mens pas !

\- Qui te dit qu'elle ment ? s'exclama Drago qui n'aimait pas que l'on dise du mal de sa copine.

\- Hermione n'a jamais su me mentir, donc je répète ma question : Ca va ?

\- Harry... soupira Hermione. Pas ici.

Elle les entraîna tous dans leur chambre, cette fois guidés par plusieurs employés. Hermione ne laissa le temps à personne de parler. Elle se dirigea vers ses bagages et en tira les cinq livres qu'ils avaient trouvés quelques jours plus tôt. Elle se mit à feuilleter les biographies en premier.

\- Phinéas a dit que ça avait un rapport avec mes origines. Ces livres ont un rapport avec, je le sens, il faut que je trouve la réponse !

\- C'est en rapport avec ta nouvelle maîtrise de l'eau ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui... Je ne sais pas, je le sens...

\- Maîtrise de l'eau ? Comment une Sang-de-Bourbe pourrait-elle maîtriser un élément alors qu'aucun sorcier n'a jamais possédé cette capacité ? Ce n'est même pas une véritable sorcière ! cracha le père de Drago.

Tout le monde lui lança un regard noir sauf Hermione. Ils s'apprêtaient tous à lui dire le fond de leur pensée lorsqu'Hermione se posta rapidement devant lui et fit apparaître une grosse flaque au-dessus de sa tête. Lucius leva des yeux ébahis. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et Lucius eut juste le temps de s'écarter que le flaque s'écrasa sur le sol. Hermione arbora un air victorieux et se tourna vers les trois jeunes qui réprimaient tous un fou rire. Drago remarqua alors une chose.

\- Hermione... Tes yeux...

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et avança rapidement vers le miroir. Ses yeux étaient devenus bleus clair. Un bleu qui rappelait l'eau, justement.

\- Par Merlin... murmura-t-elle.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Potter d'une voix blanche.

Elle tourna la tête vers Drago et il sentit qu'elle était soudain envahie par de l'amour en le voyant. Cela le toucha beaucoup et il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Il acquiesça à sa demande muette et elle commença alors le récit de leur histoire depuis la rentrée. Ils furent si étonnés qu'ils ne savait plus quoi dire. La seule qui n'était pas étonnée était Narcissa Malfoy. Drago se demandait si c'était elle, la Gardienne du Secret. Hermione en profita pour, d'un mouvement de poignet sans sa baguette, sécher le tapis qu'elle avait inondé quelques minutes plus tôt. Drago vit son père lever les yeux au ciel en la voyant utiliser la magie sans baguette et elle lui adressa un sourire goguenard. _Culottée, ma petite femme_ , se dit Drago, _mais il l'a bien mérité, elle l'a remis à sa place comme il fallait !_ Lucius partit bouder dans son coin et Drago vit sa mère retenir un fou rire tandis que Potter et Weaslette éclatèrent de rire. Lucius leur jeta à tous un regard noir qui eut raison de Drago et qui se mit à rire avec les autres.

\- Oh ! Mione, tes yeux sont verts ! s'exclama soudain Potter, émerveillé.

\- Oui ! C'est ma couleur naturelle, je ne sais pas pourquoi on l'a changée ! répondit-elle.

\- Voilà, vous avez un point commun physiquement maintenant, comme des frères et sœurs ! s'écria la Weaslette.

Potter sourit et fit un baiser rapide sur la joue de sa sœur puis alla embrasser Ginny pendant que Drago allait embrasser Hermione.

\- Tes yeux sont plus bleus aujourd'hui, ça veut dire que tu es heureux, mon chéri ! dit-elle.

\- Je suis toujours heureux quand tu es là, murmura Drago.

Hermione perdit brusquement son sourire et reprit son sérieux. Elle se mit à réfléchir et à marmonner des "bleus", "origines", "bleus comme l'eau". Il ne comprenait rien à tout cela. Elle se tourna vivement vers Lucius et s'avança vers lui, presque en courant.

\- Le bleu dans les yeux des Malfoy, de quel membre de votre famille vient-il ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- En quoi cela vous regarde ? répondit-il d'une voix méprisante.

\- Je crois que tu as deviné d'où vient le bleu, Hermione, intervint Narcissa d'une voix douce.

Hermione leva des yeux apeurés vers elle puis regarda ses amis et Drago, fut parcourue d'un frisson et pâlit. Elle se rua sur la biographie de Salazar Serpentard puis entreprit de la feuilleter fébrilement. Elle arriva jusqu'à la dernière page rédigée mais ce n'était pas la fin du livre, il restait une dizaine de pages blanches. Hermione lut alors à haute voix la fin de l'ouvrage.

\- _La Magie est pure, le sang l'est aussi._

Elle répéta les derniers mots plusieurs fois, semblant comprendre quelque chose. Drago et les autres réfléchissaient aussi à ces derniers mots. Hermione poussa alors un cri, elle venait de comprendre. Elle se précipita vers le bureau et attrapa le premier objet tranchant qu'elle y trouva et revint au-dessus du livre. Elle s'entailla la main gauche grossièrement et laissa couler quelques gouttes sur les pages blanches de l'ouvrage.

\- Comme si elle pouvait avoir un lien avec Lui, grommela Lucius.

Mais à la grande surprise de tout le monde les gouttes de sang disparurent et des dizaines de lignes manuscrites apparurent. Personne ne fut capable de les déchiffrer sauf Hermione. Elle lut rapidement et laissa tomber le livre au sol. Elle était toute blanche. Sans que personne ne puisse réagir elle transplana et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard tenant un Théodore Nott éberlué qui ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait là.

\- J'ai besoin de toi ! dit-elle en lui mettant sous le nez le bouquin écrit en Runes.

\- WAAAHOUU ! C'est bien ce que je pense, ce symbole ? s'exclama-t-il. Elle acquiesça. Il salua brièvement tout le monde et se retourna vers Hermione : traduisons-le au plus vite !

Ils s'installèrent rapidement et commencèrent à traduire les runes. Au bout de dix minutes Hermione s'arrêta et se leva sous le choc de sa traduction. Elle se tourna vers le livre et pointa sa baguette dessus. Elle se concentra quelques secondes puis lança un sort. Aussitôt, des mots commencèrent à apparaître à la place des runes et le livre se traduisit automatiquement.

\- Comment tu fais ça ? On ne peut pas traduire les Runes avec un sortilège ! Ca fait des années que des sorciers cherchent un moyen de créer ce sortilège ! s'exclama Théo.

\- Je ne sais pas ! répondit-elle, décontenancée.

Théo aperçut alors la coupure de la jeune fille mais ne dit rien. Il se mit à lire le livre duquel il ne pouvait déchiffrer certains passages et la fin non plus. Hermione était encore une fois la seule à réussir à déchiffrer les passages illisibles. A un moment, Théodore lut un passage qui sembla le fasciner et il releva la tête pour adresser un regard moqueur à Lucius et un sourire fier à Drago qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Théo fronça soudain les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la coupure d'Hermione et son regard se porta ensuite sur les autobiographies des fondateurs restées sur le bureau. Il les ouvrit tous et les mit à la dernière page écrite puis regarda Hermione. Elle sembla perdue et effrayée. Théodore lui agrippa brusquement la main déjà meurtrie et la coupa à nouveau pour verser le sang d'Hermione sur les autres livres. Des écritures manuscrites apparurent sur chacun d'entre eux.

\- Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? demanda doucement Théo.

\- C'est pas possible, murmura Hermione.

Elle lança un regard paniqué aux autres.

\- Un seul moyen de le vérifier, dit Théo en sortant sa baguette avant qu'elle ne réagisse. _Incendio !_

Les jeunes hurlèrent aussitôt en sortant leurs baguettes. Mais contre toute attente, Hermione leva la main et le feu ravageur fut contenu dans sa paume. Elle jeta un regard interloqué au feu qui brûlait dans sa main sans lui faire de mal. Elle se concentra dessus puis le feu se transforma en une petite flamme qu'elle fit passer par son autre main, fascinée. Elle se concentra quelques secondes pour faire disparaître la flamme puis se précipita vers le miroir avant de revenir vers Drago. Elle avait les yeux d'une drôle de couleur. Ils faisaient penser à des flammes, c'était incroyable.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, répéta Hermione en se tournant vers Théo. Mes origines ne sont pas sorcières !

\- Pourtant, tu as les pouvoirs des quatre Fondateurs, je me trompe ?

\- J'ai utilisé l'eau et le feu seulement...

\- Je suis sûr que tu maîtrises les autres. Je parie que tu ressens cette magie, au fond de toi, répliqua Théo.

Hermione ne répondit pas et Drago comprit que Théo disait la vérité. Elle sentait cette magie en elle. D'ailleurs, en se concentrant Drago s'aperçut que lui aussi la sentait émaner d'elle. C'était incroyable.

\- Je pense que tu te trompes, je n'ai pas d'origines sorcières, ça ne peut pas être moi, ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Granger... soupira Théo. Ne fais pas celle qui n'a pas compris. Tu es Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu sais comment fonctionne la magie.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, signe qu'elle connaissait effectivement le fonctionnement de la magie. Potter, Weaslette et Drago étaient un peu perdu et la rouquine demanda une explication plus claire.

Théo afficha le même sourire fier que Drago l'avait vu avoir quelques minutes avant. Il ouvrit le livre de Runes et lut un passage à haute voix.

\- _Dans le monde des humains, il y a deux catégories. Les Moldus et les Sorciers. Les sorciers possèdent des pouvoirs et peuvent les utiliser à leur guise. Cependant, la Magie est récessive, au bout d'un moment, les sorciers peuvent mettre au monde des enfants qui n'auront pas de pouvoirs magiques. Cependant, la magie est présente en eux mais elle est endormie. Ils pourront avoir des enfants sorciers. Les enfants de ces Sorciers-sans-Pouvoirs pourront naître sorciers, même après des générations entières, voire des siècles sans qu'un sorcier ne naisse dans cette famille. Ces enfants-là sont très rares. Leurs origines de sorciers sont si lointaines qu'on les prend pour des sorciers supposés ne pas en être, car enfants de Moldus. Les enfants de Moldus n'existent pas car la magie a dormi pendant des générations dans leurs familles avant de se manifester à nouveau. C'est pourquoi les prétendus enfants de Moldus, bien que rejetés par les enfants de sorciers, sont souvent plus doués en magie et plus puissants. Dans le cas d'un enfant de parents Sorciers-Sans-Pouvoirs qui aurait plusieurs sorciers ou croisement de Sorciers-Sans-Pouvoirs, alors cet enfant possédera des capacités magiques beaucoup plus élevées, surtout dans le cas d'un héritage de pouvoirs et de puissance dû à l'ascendance de grands sorciers._

Théo tourna les pages pour aller un peu plus loin.

 _Je sais d'ores et déjà que mon Héritier sera un grand Héritier et qu'il possédera ma capacité à contrôler l'Esprit, ils possédera aussi la couleur de mes yeux, le vert clair qui changera de nuance en fonction de son humeur. Je sais aussi que cet Héritier sera plus puissant que moi car il aura hérité d'autres pouvoirs de grands sorciers. Je sais aussi que mon héritier sera une Héritière. Les femmes sont plus puissantes que les hommes. Elle sera aussi la descendante de quatre puissants sorciers et héritera de leurs pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi, je sais qu'elle détruira le Mage Noir qui s'opposera à elle lorsque son frère en aura vaincu un autre. Personne ne pourra lire ses lignes sans le consentement de mon Héritière. Je m'adresse à toi, Hermione Granger. J'ai le don de voir l'avenir et je connais toutes les épreuves par lesquelles tu es passée. Je n'ai pas le droit de voir ce qui va arriver après que Voldemort meure, la magie me l'interdit. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : protège ton amour, protège-le de toutes tes forces, autant qu'il te protège. Vous ne pourriez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Il fera tout pour te protéger lui aussi. Il l'a toujours fait, il a menti à son père pendant des années pour toi, tu ne le sais pas encore car je sais que tu as dû effacer vos mémoires pour vous protéger mais je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même pour qu'aucun de vous ne doute de votre amour une fois que vous vous retrouverez, car je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ce qui va vous arriver. Je ne peux que te dire de ne pas douter de tes souvenirs._

Théo releva la tête. La pièce entière était stupéfaite. Lucius semblait pensif. Drago réalisa qu'Hermione était l'Héritière de Merlin, au vu des capacités décrites. Elle était la descendante de Merlin _et_ des Fondateurs de Poudlard ? C'était impensable. Comment avait-elle pu cacher cela tout ce temps ? Potter posa la même question à haute voix.

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry... gémit-elle, encore sous le choc. Ca doit être dû au fait que Drago devait devenir Mangemort... Ca correspondrait à la date de création du sortilège avec Dumbledore...

\- Oui... tu as raison ! s'exclama soudain Potter qui semblait avoir eu une illumination. Voldemort menaçait sa mère, Malfoy est alors devenu Mangemort pour la protéger mais seulement, si j'en crois vos souvenirs dont tu m'as parlé _tu_ étais là ! Il fallait t'effacer de sa mémoire car si Voldemort avait fouillé son esprit il aurait fait tuer tous les Malfoy et aurait lancé des hordes de Mangemorts contre toi ou il aurait tout fait pour te mettre dans son camp ! Tu étais une trop grande menace ! Mais ce n'était pas ton rôle de le tuer, c'était le mien ! C'est pour cela que, je suppose, tu ne nous as jamais rien dit ! Sinon tout les gens que tu aimes auraient été assassinés si cela s'était appris !

\- Harry... Si c'est ça... Je ne veux pas que vous soyez menacés !

\- On a l'habitude, dit Weaslette avec un sourire. On t'aidera, comme toujours !

\- Et ça explique d'autres choses ! continua Potter qui n'écoutait pas. Quand je t'ai dit que Malfoy était un Mangemort tu as tout de suite réfuté ça ! Je pense qu'au fond, tu savais qu'il n'était pas Mangemort ! Il portait la Marque mais tu savais qu'elle ne valait rien, tu savais qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix !

Drago était abasourdi. Ainsi, même lorsqu'elle n'avait plus ses souvenirs elle l'avait défendu ? Pourtant, à cette période de leur vie, aucun des deux n'avait de souvenirs ! Drago se souvint tout à coup que, lui aussi, en sixième année l'avait beaucoup regardée de loin. A l'époque, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui il comprenait qu'il était attiré par son âme-sœur. Il se souvint aussi que c'est cette année-là que ses convictions sur la supériorité du sang avaient changées. Il comprenait que ses convictions n'avaient pas changées, elles étaient simplement revenues ! Hermione et lui devaient être des âmes-sieurs vraiment puissantes pour avoir un peu contré le sortilège que la jeune fille avait créé avec Dumbledore. Drago la regarda prendre le livre de Merlin et de s'asseoir face à tout le monde pour lire quelque chose. Elle se releva soudain, surprise. Elle lisait une petite inscription dans un coin de la couverture du livre mais personne ne put la lire. Elle murmura quelques mots et, devant elle, un petit carnet noir apparut. Elle l'ouvrit et resta interdite.

\- C'est... mon écriture, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qu'as-tu écrit ? demanda Potter en même temps que Drago.

\- _Cher journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Enfin, j'ai rencontré plusieurs personnes mais il y a quelqu'un en particulier et c'est la seule personne dont je parlerais ici à part de moi, car je crois que lui et moi sommes liés._

 _Je recommence donc. Aujourd'hui, j'ai huit ans et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Drago Malfoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai ressenti quelque chose de fort dans mon cœur et même dans tout mon corps quand je l'ai vu. On est liés, j'en suis sûre. La prochaine fois que je t'écrirai, je saurai._

 _Cher journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai douze ans et j'ai tout découvert. Cette année, j'ai enfin pu faire des recherches concernant Drago car j'ai fait mon entrée à Poudlard et j'ai pu faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, avant je ne pouvais pas..._

 _J'ai découvert autre chose en début d'année. Quelque chose à propos de moi, et des choses à propos de nous. J'ai découvert en cette fin d'année que Drago était mon âme-sœur. J'en étais déjà quasiment persuadée lorsque je l'ai rencontré mais je ne savais pas mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais mais aujourd'hui j'ai utilisé le pouvoir d'âme-sœur pour le protéger donc je sais que c'est bien lui._

 _Le problème, cher journal, c'est qui je suis, moi. En cherchant des réponses sur Drago j'en ai trouvé sur moi, en trouvant des livres à la bibliothèque dans une trappe secrète dans la réserve. Des livres qui ne sont que pour moi. J'ai appris une chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir. De part mes origines, je suis la sorcière la plus puissante qui n'ait jamais existé. Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de me tuer, m'affaiblir. Quel meilleur moyen pour m'affaiblir que de tuer Drago, mon âme-sœur ? Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il meure, je préfère mourir à sa place. Tu n'imagines pas, cher journal, à quel point il est important dans ma vie. Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. On dit que lorsque la vie de nôtre âme-sœur est en danger on entre dans une rage folle pour la sauver. C'est exactement ce que je ressens en écrivant ces lignes. Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. Plutôt mourir à sa place._

 _Je n'ai que douze ans mais je pense chaque mot que j'écris._

 _Cher journal,_

 _Cela fait à peine deux jours que j'ai eu la confirmation que Drago était bien mon âme-sœur. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une découverte... Il s'agit d'une légende qui nous concerne, tous les deux. Mais j'empêcherai cela, je te le promets. Ce qui va suivre sont mes travaux, je n'écrirai plus tant que je n'aurai pas de solution._

 _Il s'agit d'une légende qui dit que..._

Elle s'arrêta de brusquement de lire et tourna la tête vers Drago. Elle était frappée d'horreur. Elle reprit brutalement le livre de Merlin et feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur une page qu'elle lut si vite que personne n'eut le temps de regarder. Elle murmura un "non, pitié, pas ça" et tourna frénétiquement les pages du carnet puis bloqua soudainement son esprit. Drago ne pouvait plus sentir sa présence, ni même sa magie. C'était comme si elle n'était plus qu'une personne à côté de lui, au même titre que la Weaslette ou Potter. Il se sentit tout à coup vide. Normalement les âmes-sœurs ne pouvaient pas fermer leur esprit comme cela mais apparemment son pouvoir de l'Esprit le lui permettait.

Elle regarda à nouveau Drago et il eut mal au cœur. Elle avait encore ses yeux vert brisé. Cela lui faisait si mal de la voir comme cela. Elle ferma les yeux et deux larmes coulèrent. Puis elle les rouvrit et regarda le bureau, puis ses mains, puis à nouveau le bureau. Elle leva les yeux vers Drago puis regarda à nouveau le bureau, puis ses mains et refit le même trajet plusieurs fois sous les yeux interrogateurs de tout le monde mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Tout à coup, elle sembla comprendre quelque chose et ses yeux redevinrent alors vert clairs. Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se mit devant le bureau. D'un mouvement de main, elle mit le feu au carnet ainsi qu'au livre de Merlin, sous le regard horrifié de tous.

\- Personne d'autre que moi ne saura ce qu'il y avait d'écrit ici, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Mais... Tu as brûlé un livre, Mione ! Un livre de Merlin ! Ca ne te ressemble pas ! s'exclama Potter.

\- Je me fiche de ce qui me ressemble. Personne ne devait savoir ça.

Elle envoya balader tout le monde et ne répondit à aucune question. Elle s'excusa auprès de Drago et rouvrit son esprit pour qu'il puisse à nouveau sentir sa magie mais elle refusa de parler de ce qu'elle avait lu et plus personne ne posa de question car elle avait menacé de lancer un sortilège afin de leur faire oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Après une heure à discuter, un "plop" se fit entendre parmi eux. Blaise Zabini venait d'apparaître avec une fourchette en guise de Portoloin.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers Narcissa. Je suis désolé, j'étais à un match de Quidditch !

\- Les hommes avec le Quidditch... soupira Narcissa. Potter a fait le lien avant que tu n'arrives, je ne te félicite pas !

\- Toujours là pour contrer les plans des Serpentard, hein Potter ? dit Blaise en se tournant vers lui.

Hermione vit rouge tout de suite et d'un mouvement de main elle le plaqua contre le mur, elle n'avait pas supporté ces paroles.

\- TOI, rugit-elle, rends-moi mes souvenirs immédiatement !

\- Impossible aujourd'hui, Mione... bafouilla Blaise, surpris de la soudaine violence de la jeune fille.

\- _Impossible ?_ IMPOSSIBLE ? vociféra-t-elle. TU SAIS CE QUI EST IMPOSSIBLE ? ARRIVER POUR DES VACANCES A PARIS AVEC DES AMIS, DE LA FAMILLE - Drago vit sa mère avoir un sourire à ces mots - ET MON AMOUREUX ET PASSER L'APRES-MIDI A ME BATTRE CONTRE LE FILS DE VOLDEMORT ! J'AI CRU QU'IL AVAIT TUE HARRY ET GINNY, JUSTE LA, SOUS MES YEUX ! ET EN PLUS IL VOULAIT TUER DRAGO ! DEVANT MOI ! IL VOULAIT LE TUER, TU COMPRENDS ? elle faisait les cent pas devant lui et devenait de plus en plus hystérique. J'ETAIS MORTE DE PEUR ! JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI IL VEUT SE BATTRE CONTRE MOI, JE NE LUI AI RIEN FAIT ALORS RENDS-MOI MES SOUVENIRS PARCE QUE JE VEUX SAVOIR ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE L'ON FASSE DU MAL A CEUX QUE J'AIME, JE VEUX LES PROTEGER !

Drago s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sanglota longtemps, pendant que Drago se disait qu'il avait lui aussi eu très peur pour eux quatre, mais surtout pour elle. En plus, elle venait d'apprendre tellement de choses sur ses origines que le choc était difficile à gérer.

\- Je ne peux pas débloquer vos souvenirs maintenant, ma Princesse Mione, dit gentiment Blaise en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Potter, méfiant.

\- Hermione et Drago ont mis des conditions, il n'en reste qu'une à remplir et je pourrai le faire. En attendant, je ne peux rien faire.

\- Quelle condition, demanda Drago.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire...

\- Et comment elle va faire pour apprendre à maîtriser la tonne de pouvoirs qui vient de lui tomber dessus ? demanda Ginny d'une voix dure. La magie peut se manifester et la mettre en danger et elle pourrait blesser des gens !

Hermione resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Drago. Elle ne supporterait pas de faire du mal aux autres.

\- Tu as déjà récupéré tes pouvoirs ? Ca veut dire que tu as découvert tes origines ? demanda Blaise, surpris.

\- Oui et oui, répondit-elle.

\- Tu les as utilisés ?

\- Oui, face à Phinéas Voldemort, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir de l'eau... En réalité, j'ai découvert ce pouvoir cet été mais je n'arrivais pas à le maîtriser comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ca explique certaines choses, dit Blaise en souriant à Drago et Théo qui n'avaient pas oublié la cascade créée par la jeune fille - Drago l'avait raconté à Théo dans l'espoir de découvrir son secret - et même la fois où Drago avait subi la petite revanche de la sorcière sur son baiser volé.

\- Hermione ? reprit Blaise. N'utilise pas tes pouvoirs, surtout pas devant lui, il ne sait pas qu'ils existent. Je ne pensais pas qu'il te retrouverait si vite. Je pensais que vous auriez droit à quelques années de bonheur et de calme avant de vous battre... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il en a après toi... Tout ce que tu as accepté de nous dire c'est qu'un jour le fils de Voldemort viendrait pour te tuer...

Hermione et Potter échangèrent un sourire triste. Ils s'étaient déjà battus pendant sept ans et cela recommençait après à peine quelques mois de paix. Blaise sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et le tendit à Hermione.

\- C'est le secret. Même si tu l'as déjà découvert, il faut que je te le révèle mot pour mot pour que vous puissiez tous récupérer vos souvenirs. Il n'y a que Drago et toi qui aviez des flash mais maintenant que vous connaissez votre Gardien du Secret vous n'en aurez plus, annonça Blaise. Mais je te demande de ne pas le lire. Vous me l'avez fait jurer. Je dois respecter ma promesse. Alors si tu es dans une situation où tu as besoin de tes souvenirs, lis-le, mais sinon, ne le fais pas, c'est important pour vous, je te le jure.

\- Merci, dit timidement Hermione. Elle fourra son parchemin dans sa poche et garda sa main dedans pour le sentir entre ses doigts.

Blaise partit en ordonnant à tout le monde de profiter de leurs vacances. Théo le suivit non sans lui rappeler à quel point il était horrifié de voir qu'elle avait brûlé un livre de Merlin. Théo fut autorisé à expliquer à Pansy tout ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui sur Drago et Hermione, car elle était la seule des proches amis du couple qui ne savait rien. Le fait que Blaise était le Gardien du Secret avait été effacé de la mémoire de tout le monde sauf de Narcissa, Drago et Hermione afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne soit harcelé ou même que cela se diffuse. Après tout, ils avaient un nouveau Mage Noir aux trousses !

Le reste du groupe décida d'aller se coucher afin d'oublier cette journée de folie. Hermione et Drago étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre à discuter de toute cette histoire qui chamboulait Hermione. Ils finirent par discuter de leur relation. Ils étaient toujours d'accord sur le fait d'attendre leurs souvenirs encore quelques temps avant de tout révéler. Ils n'appréhendaient plus la réaction de leurs amis, même si Hermione était effrayée pour Weasmoche avec qui elle ne parlait plus du tout. Drago se releva sur un coude et caressa doucement la joue d'Hermione. Il se pencha vers elle et commença à l'embrasser doucement. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres alors que Drago passait sa langue pour jouer avec la sienne. Il posa une main timide sur sa hanche et se laissa porter par ses sentiments. Il la bascula sur lui, tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle descendit dans son cou pendant que Drago passait ses mains partout sur le corps de la jeune fille. Elle gémit lorsqu'il posa la main sur l'un de ses seins, cela l'excita encore plus. Il la bascula sous lui et lui releva une de ses jambes pour caresser sa cuisse avec le plus de douceur possible, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

\- Dis... Tu crois qu'on a déjà... balbutia Drago, gêné.

\- Oh, eh bien, je me suis aussi posé la question lorsque j'ai su qu'on avait déjà vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Alors quand on était chez moi je suis allée voir une médecin Moldu spécialisé dans ce genre de chose et je lui ai demandé de regarder si j'étais vierge.

\- Elle a dû te prendre pour une folle, ricana Drago.

\- Oui... Je lui ai dit que certains souvenirs de ma vie avaient disparus. Elle a regardé et effectivement, je ne suis plus vierge mon chéri...

\- Oh... Et... tu crois que... c'est moi ? bafouilla-t-il.

\- Idiot, rit-elle, je suis sûre que c'est toi ! Je pensais être vierg peine quelques jours, ça ne peut être que toi !

Drago sourit et l'embrassa encore. Elle passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Drago ce qui le fit frissonner. Il lui parsema le cou de baisers langoureux jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse. Drago adorait cela.

\- Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir eu ma première fois avec toi et en plus de ne pas m'en souvenir, confessa Drago.

\- Ta première fois ? demanda-t-elle, un éclair de soulagement passant dans ses yeux.

\- Oui, répondit Drago.

\- Et... hésita-t-elle. Y en a eu d'autres ? Enfin... je veux dire... tu as... une autre... ?

\- Non... Je croyais que tu étais la seule fille à m'attirer en fait. Ce début d'année à été horrible pour moi, j'ai rêvé de t'embrasser directement arrivés dans le train !

Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui. Elle lui confessa ne pas être prête et il lui répondit que lui non plus, tout était trop soudain en ce moment. Ils préféraient se découvrir l'un l'autre, comme ils avaient dû le faire pendant toutes ces années oubliées. Ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

Le reste des vacances se passa sans encombres. Ils profitèrent tous jusqu'au dernier jour. Ils étaient souvent allés au restaurant et la Weaslette et Drago étaient plus qu'heureux de dévaliser toutes les boutiques, pour le plus grand malheur de Potter et d'Hermione. Drago lui acheta un manteau d'hiver rouge ce qui la toucha énormément car il savait qu'elle apprécierait le rapport avec sa maison de Poudlard. Le jour de la rentrée, les quatre jeunes adultes transplanèrent discrètement tous ensemble avant que Drago ne rejoigne rapidement les Serpentard afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils devaient tous se retrouver dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef dans moins d'une heure de toute façon.


	13. Chapter 11 - Les potins de Poudlard

Drago, Hermione, Weaslette et Potter étaient dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef pour le retour à Poudlard. Ils discutaient avec animation de leur voyage à Paris, tout en évitant d'aborder le sujet d'Hermione et de ses origines. Drago se demandait ce qu'elle avait découvert d'autre dans le livre de Merlin mais elle refusait de le lui dire et il n'insistait plus. Il avait donc une autre idée en tête. En effet, il repensait sans cesse au fait que tout le monde s'était toujours moqué d'Hermione et il aurait aimé lui accorder sa petite vengeance sur les élèves de Poudlard. Et il savait qu'il avait un avantage pour la faire accepter : elle avait des origines de Serpentard. Une petite vengeance pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une fille plongée dans ses bouquins pourrait donc lui plaire. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Blaise, Théo et Pansy, les deux derniers très énervés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Pansy ? demanda Drago.

Pansy et Théo échangèrent un regard avant de serrer les poings et de rester dans leur mutisme.

\- Théo ? demanda alors Drago.

\- Ne cherche pas, aucun des deux ne veut me répondre ! répondit Blaise en voyant que Théo ne répondait pas non plus.

\- Expliquez-nous ce qui vous arrive, enfin ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Ca ira mieux après, ajouta Potter.

Pansy releva les yeux vers lui puis souffla.

\- Ce qu'il y a, dit-elle, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment cru cette histoire de souvenirs effacés et tout. C'était trop d'un coup et j'ai mis quelques jours à accepter...

\- Tout à l'heure, continua Théo, juste avant de venir ici, nous étions en train d'en parler discrètement et on a entendu Astoria insulter Granger pendant au moins vingt minutes et...

\- Et ça nous a énervés ! C'est le plus perturbant ! s'exclama Pansy. De mes souvenirs on se déteste et même après avoir passé des bons moments tous ensemble en partant de Poudlard et le premier soir des vacances, on n'était pas devenus amis ! Et là, quand elle a ouvert sa bouche, cette garce, ça m'a fait mal pour Hermione ! J'avais envie de la pulvériser !

\- Ca doit être le sortilège qui faiblit, dit Hermione. Je t'avoue que moi aussi, je suis surprise de découvrir que nous sommes amis, mais j'ai vu des souvenirs et sache que tu es ma première véritable amie ! C'est toi qui m'as surnommée "Mione" en premier !

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Pansy.

\- Raconte-nous ton souvenir ! demanda Weaslette.

Drago échangea un regard avec sa moitié et ils racontèrent le souvenir qu'ils avaient eu. Tout le monde était surpris et bien décidé à permettre au couple de retrouver ses souvenirs. A un moment, Pansy releva la tête en sembla apercevoir quelque chose par une interstice du store fermé. Elle pointa sa baguette vers la porte et l'on entendit un bruit de chute juste derrière. Les filles pouffèrent toutes les trois de rire tandis que les garçons jetaient un œil discret pour voir qui était devant la porte. Weaslette lança un sortilège d'insonorisation et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. En effet, Greengarce semblait avoir voulu écouter aux portes et Pansy lui avait jeté le sortilège de Croc-en-Jambe pour lui donner une leçon. Les trois filles arrêtèrent de rire et échangèrent un regard, une drôle d'étincelle dans les yeux. Elles se tournèrent ensuite vers Drago et eurent un drôle de sourire. Il eut un peu peur, qu'allaient-elles faire de lui ?

\- Ce serait tellement... commença Hermione.

\- Serpentard ! termina Pansy.

\- Elle a raison ! Fais-le Hermione, c'est pas si méchant que ça ! ajouta Ginny, excitée.

Hermione rit et se précipita vers Drago pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle sortit un peu sa chemise de son pantalon et lui déboutonna les premiers boutons. Elle en fit de même avec sa propre chemise pendant que Pansy lui attachait les cheveux et que Weaslette lui faisait apparaître une marque rouge dans le cou. Celle-ci jeta à nouveau un sortilège pour qu'Astoria, qui s'était relevée, retombe. Hermione sourit et tira Drago hors du compartiment, complètement perdu. Elle referma la porte derrière eux pour que Greengarce ne voie pas le monde à l'intérieur et fit semblant d'être surprise en voyant la jeune fille à terre. Elle fit mine de reboutonner sa chemise. _Lui faire croire qu'on vient de s'envoyer en l'air... Très Serpentard comme plan ! Et carrément diabolique !_ se dit Drago.

\- _Merci_ , répondit Hermione qui entendait ses pensées.

\- Drago chéri, tu faisais quoi avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda Greengrass en se levant.

Il serra les poings à l'insulte et il sentit qu'Hermione n'avait pas du tout apprécié le "chéri", lui non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne suis pas ton "chéri", Greengarce, asséna Drago d'un ton dur. Ce qu'on faisait ne te regarde pas, nous sommes Préfets-en-Chef, c'est nôtre compartiment privé, tu n'as pas à venir nous espionner !

\- Tu couches avec elle ? demanda-t-elle avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

\- Casse-toi, ordonna Hermione.

\- Tu la laisses me parler comme ça ? demanda la jeune fille à Drago d'une voix aiguë qui fit grimacer Hermione.

\- Non, tu as raison - il fit une pause - Casse-toi et ne reviens pas !

Astoria prit un air outré et son regard s'attarda soudain sur le cou d'Hermione. Ginny Weasley lui avait fait apparaître un suçon. Drago eut très envie de rire même s'il se dit qu'il aurait aimé le faire lui-même. Hermione ressentit cela et lui renvoya la même envie, ce qui lui fit très plaisir. Astoria, dont le regard était toujours sur le cou d'Hermione parut à la fois horrifiée, dégoûtée et furieuse. Elle tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rageur. Le couple rentra à nouveau dans le compartiment et explosa de rire avec les autres qui n'avaient pas raté la scène. Ils rirent pendant plusieurs minutes et Drago lança soudain :

\- Les filles, dit-il en regardant Weaslette et Pansy, vu que vous avez réagi comme cela, je pense que je vais pouvoir vous demander de participer à mon plan !

\- Raconte ! s'exclamèrent-elle.

\- Eh bien... Si j'ai bien compris, tout le monde prend Hermione pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à qui personne ne s'intéresse. Et nous savons tous que c'est faux.

\- Evidemment, répondirent-elles aussitôt tandis qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

\- Je pense que l'on devrait faire pâlir de jalousie tout le monde.

\- Oooh ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu veux que je raconte à tout le monde à quel point j'ai aimé passer mes vacances à Paris avec Hermione et son petit-ami sans que je précise qui tu es ? C'est génial !

\- Mais oui ! ajouta Pansy. Il faut que tout le monde sache à quel point elle est heureuse ! Et il faut qu'elle laisse le mystère planer !

\- Et n'hésite pas à lui envoyer des fleurs ! ajouta Ginny.

\- C'était déjà mon intention, même sans le plan ! affirma Drago.

\- Je ne crois pas que... commença Hermione.

\- Moi, ce que je sais, ma petite Mione, intervint doucement Potter, c'est qu'en sixième année quand tout le monde croyait que tu étais amoureuse de Ron - Hermione et Drago grimacèrent - tout le monde se moquait de toi, même moi, je croyais que tu l'aimais, désolé... Tout ça pour dire, reprit-il, que maintenant moi je sais que tu étais malheureuse car ton meilleur ami te lâchait, mais tout le monde pensait que tu l'aimais, y compris Lavande qui n'hésitait pas à te faire des remarques et à te lancer des piques. Tu ne méritais pas ça, même si tu ne l'aimais pas. Et moi, je suis très pressé de voir la tête de Lavande lorsqu'elle apprendra que Drago Malfoy, qui n'est pas réputé pour sa tendresse, est fou amoureux d'Hermione Granger, une Gryffondor, une enfant de Moldu, sa pire ennemie.

\- C'est vrai que je ne voyais pas Malfoy tomber amoureux avant que toute cette histoire n'arrive ! ajouta la Weaslette.

\- Hé ! Dîtes aussi que tout le monde me croit insensible ! s'insurgea Drago. Allez vous faire voir ! ajouta-t-il en voyant les regards blasés qu'il avait déclenchés.

Drago se mit à bouder sous le regard moqueur de tout le monde. Hermione vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et il passa ses bras autour d'elle, toujours en boudant. Les autres reprirent leurs conversations.

\- _Je t'aime, Drago._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, ma Mia._

 _\- Ne boude pas, c'est une fausse image que les gens ont de toi... De ce qu'on sait, tu l'as fait pour me protéger de ton père et même de Voldemort alors je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent de toi, je sais qui tu es, moi. Et lorsque l'on aura retrouvé nos souvenirs je suis sûre qu'on découvrira que tu as fait des tonnes de choses pour moi. Merlin lui-même m'a dit que tu avais menti à ton père pour moi ! Ca ne ressemble pas à Malfoy de faire ça ! Mais cela ressemble à Drago,_ terrmina-t-elle doucement.

 _\- Tu as toujours le mot juste, ma belle..._

Ils passèrent un petit bout de temps à discuter dans leurs pensées, appréciant cette intimité donnée à si peu de personnes. Au bout d'une demie-heure, alertés par le silence du compartiment ils regardèrent leurs amis qui les dévisageaient.

\- Vous parlez dans vos têtes ? demanda Pansy.

\- Euh... oui, répondit Hermione.

\- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Ginny.

Les filles se mirent alors à harceler Hermione pour savoir la teneur de leur conversation mais la jeune fille ne lâcha rien. Ils avaient discuté de leur envie l'un pour l'autre qui ne faisait que s'accroître depuis le début des vacances à Paris. Ils avaient l'impression que leurs corps avaient besoin de se retrouver.

Arrivés à Poudlard, ils se séparèrent et le couple eut du mal à se séparer pour aller dîner. Drago vit sa moitié tenter une discussion avec Weasley mais celui-ci refusa toute conversation. Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir et s'endormirent après une longue séance de baisers passionnés et de caresses de plus en plus osées, mais sans aller trop loin.

Le lendemain Drago se réveilla après Hermione car elle avait cours plus tôt que lui. Elle était déjà partie déjeuner et il se prépara en vitesse juste pour pourvoir l'apercevoir dans la Grande Salle. Il y pénétra et se dirigea nonchalamment vers sa place et commença à déjeuner. Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de sa dulcinée, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire emballer son coeur. Merlin, qu'il l'aimait ! Ils échangèrent un discret sourire et commencèrent à papoter par la pensée. C'est alors que Drago entendit des gens de sa maison parler d'elle. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit que c'était la première fois que l'on voyait Hermione Granger aussi épanouie. Beaucoup supposaient qu'il y avait un garçon derrière cela. Drago regarda à nouveau vers la table des Gryffondor et réalisa qu'effectivement, lui-même ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse. Enfin si, elle était comme cela depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était lui qui la faisait autant rayonner, lui qui la rendait si belle.

 _\- Bien sûr que c'est toi qui me rends comme ça !_

Drago sourit, cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Des centaines de hiboux arrivèrent alors dans la salle et Drago sourit intérieurement. Un hibou vint déposer une rose blanche juste devant Hermione qui eut un sourire resplendissant. Mais il sentit un doute émaner d'elle.

 _\- Ce n'est pas pour le plan dont je t'ai parlé hier,_ la rassura-t-il, _j'avais envie de t'en offrir une, tout simplement. De toute façon tu ressens mes émotions donc tu sais quand je mens._

 _\- Ca me touche beaucoup Drago, merci._

Des curieux commencèrent à tourner la tête vers elle et celle-ci se contenta de sourire et de ne répondre à aucune question. Pendant toute la matinée et jusqu'à la fin du repas du midi, Drago entendit parler d'Hermione, ce qui le faisait bien rire. Apparemment, elle envoyait balader toute personne osant lui poser une question sur son mystérieux petit-ami. L'après-midi, ils avaient un cours commun de sortilèges et comme le professeur était retenu ils étaient tous entrés dans la classe. Drago était ravi car il se retrouvait non loin d'Hermione et de la Weaslette qui étaient elles-mêmes juste devant la table de Lavande Brown et de Parvati Patil.

\- Dis Hermione, fit la voix de la rouquine assez fort pour que les deux commères l'entendent, tu crois qu'on pourrait passer les vacances encore ensemble la prochaine fois ? C'était tellement gentil de la part des parents de - elle fit semblant de chuchoter un prénom - de nous avoir invités, Harry et moi !

\- C'était génial ! Quand sa mère m'a dit qu'elle vous invitait aussi j'étais aux anges ! s'exclama sincèrement Hermione.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Elle doit vraiment beaucoup t'aimer pour inviter les meilleurs amis de la petite copine de son fils à Paris ! dit malicieusement Ginny.

Drago se retenait d'éclater de rire. Lavande et Parvati s'étaient figées et écoutaient la conversation avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- Oooooh Hermione ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec quelqu'un, intervint Lavande.

\- Oh tu me connais Lavande, je suis discrète sur ce genre de choses ! répondit Hermione d'un ton nonchalant.

\- Tout de même si tu pars en vacances avec ses parents et lui c'est que ça doit être très sérieux entre vous ! ajouta Parvati.

\- Mais c'est qui, au fait ? demanda Lavande.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de la vie sentimentale de Granger ? demanda Pansy d'une voix dégoûtée.

Drago se retint une fois de plus d'éclater de rire. Il se demandait si les filles improvisaient ou si elles avaient tout prévu car l'intervention de Pansy stoppait les questions embarrassantes et attirait l'attention de tout le monde sur l'histoire d'Hermione. Tout Poudlard serait bientôt au courant et cela leur prouvera à tous qu'Hermione était aussi belle et désirable qu'intelligente, il n'aimait pas qu'on dise du mal d'elle et regrettait assez de l'avoir fait.

\- On t'a rien demandé, Parkinson ! répondit Potter. Et pour te répondre, Ginny, on a décidé de vous emmener en vacances en Italie la prochaine fois, à Venise car il sait qu'Hermione rêve d'y aller !

L'enfoiré de Potter. Comment le savait-il ? Il avait deviné ? Le traître, il n'était pas obligé de le dire ! Il avait pris sa décision la veille à peine, était-il si prévisible ? Potter lui adressa un sourire narquois et Drago lui jeta un regard noir qui fit pouffer de rire le Survivant qui ne survivrait pas longtemps s'il continuait à jouer avec ses nerfs. Toutes les filles de la classe firent un "ooooh" tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cette réponse lui sautaient dans les bras.

\- _C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment Potter l'a su. Il n'était pas obligé de le dire, le sale traître !_

 _\- Oh, merci Drago, je t'aime ! Et pour Harry... Il avait dit qu'il se vengerait pour le fait que tu l'aies poussé dans la Seine..._

 _\- Je le déteste !_

\- De toute façon, je parie qu'il est moche ! fit dédaigneusement Pansy.

\- Oh, ma pauvre Parkinson, tu serais morte de jalousie si tu savais qui c'était, ricana la Weaslette.

Drago vit que les trois filles avaient très envie de rire mais elles furent sauvées par Lavande :

\- Dis, Hermione, il est à Poudlard ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il vient dans ta salle commune ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu sais qui c'est ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant le doigt vers Drago.

Celui-ci fit mine d'être ennuyé et blasé par la conversation, ce qui arracha un sourire à Hermione.

\- C'est qui, Drago ? demanda Pansy d'une fausse voix aiguë.

\- Oh, il le sait, mais il ne dira rien, répliqua Hermione avec un faux sourire narquois.

Blaise fit mine d'observer Hermione puis Drago et s'exclama :

\- Elle te fait du chantage ?

Hermione ricana comment une digne Serpentard, ce qui fit que tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle et Drago put s'autoriser un sourire qu'elle seule vit.

\- Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que Granger aurait dû être à Serpentard, répondit Drago d'une voix froide.

La classe était bouche bée. Hermione Granger faisant du chantage à Drago Malfoy ? Incroyable. Le professeur finit par arriver et le cours se déroula sans encombre. Cependant, on entendait les gloussements à répétition derrière la table d'Hermione et Ginny. A la fin de l'heure, les Gryffondor et Serpentard qui avaient fini leur journée retournèrent au dortoir des Préfets-en-Chef et eurent un très long fou rire.

Le mois de Novembre défila dans cette ambiance, mais Hermione et Drago commençaient à ne plus tenir. Dans les couloirs, ils échangeaient des sourires, des baisers lorsqu'ils étaient chanceux. Parfois Drago prenait juste le temps de venir vers elle pour lui effleurer la joue. Le soir, il l'embrassait avec passion ce qui avait pour effet de briser le sortilège de la couleur des yeux d'Hermione. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le brisait sans cesse mais cela le faisait beaucoup rire. La jeune fille avait développé ses pouvoirs mais était loin de les maîtriser. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler celui de l'Esprit étant donné qu'ils s'agissait surtout du plus puissant. Elle avait dévoré les livres qu'elle avait reçus des Fondateurs. Drago remarqua à quel point elle pouvait ressentir la magie car il la voyait se méfier de plus en plus de certains élèves et particulièrement d'Astoria. Il se promit d'être prudent et de la protéger si nécessaire.

En ce vendredi soir, le couple était dans sa salle commune, dans la chambre de Drago, occupé à s'embrasser. Hermione n'avait plus que ses sous-vêtements sur elle et Drago était en caleçon. Ils avaient tout les deux très envie de faire l'amour. Drago, allongé sur Hermione, fit glisser une main sur sa poitrine mais ne s'arrêta pas là et la fit glisser jusque dans le shorty d'Hermione, où il put constater qu'elle était dans le même état d'excitation que lui. Il commença à la caresser doucement, la faisait gémir contre ses lèvres. Il titilla de plus en plus durement le petit bouton de chair et sentait à quel point cela lui plaisait, à elle. Ils échangèrent leurs émotions ce qui n'avait que pour effet d'augmenter leur désir. Elle glissa une main timide dans le caleçon de Drago et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir de contentement. Il lui retira doucement son soutien-gorge d'une main tandis que l'autre était toujours occupée à titiller la jeune femme qui gémissait de plus en plus fort, pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago. Il passa sa langue sur les tétons dressés et durcis par l'excitation, ce qui fit accroître l'état d'Hermione qui avait, il ne savait quand ni comment, retiré le caleçon de son petit-ami et faisait des va-et-viens de plus en plus rapide à l'aide de ses mains. Elle s'arqua soudain et il sentit sur ses doigts qu'elle avait un orgasme. Elle poussa un long cri suivi du prénom du jeune homme.

Elle se calma mais resta très excitée, il le savait. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser et, n'y tenant plus, Drago vint se placer au-dessus d'elle. Il la regarda dans ses magnifiques yeux vert clairs, juste pour être sûr. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Alors il la pénétra doucement. Il savait que ce n'était pas leur première fois mais étant donné qu'ils n'avaient aucun souvenirs c'était tout comme. De plus, cela devait faire deux ans qu'ils avaient été obligés de s'oublier donc il ne voulait pas lui faire mal étant donné que même sans souvenirs, ils étaient restés fidèles l'un à l'autre. et n'avaient eu personne d'autre. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis les ferma doucement et poussa un profond gémissement qui l'excita au plus haut point.

\- Drago... hum... c'est exquis... murmura-t-elle.

Il commença de longs va-et-viens et fut incapable de répondre car elle avait raison, c'était divin. Elle suivait ses mouvements à la perfection et l'entendre gémir de plus en plus fort ne faisait qu'attiser la flamme qui l'animait. Il bougeait sensuellement, doucement tout en l'embrassant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle glissait ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago puis descendait lentement sur ses épaules, le faisant frissonner. Avec son autre main, Drago vint doucement lui caresser les seins et Hermione se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Il l'embrassa une fois de plus tout doucement et la fit basculer sur lui pour lui laisser le contrôle. Elle commença à bouger tout doucement tout en lui prodiguant des caresses et des baisers qui le rendaient fou. Elle ne cessait de gémir son prénom et il en faisait de même, il la faisait frissonner en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Il eut envie de reprendre la place du dessus et le fit immédiatement et elle se laissa faire. Il leva alors les poignets de la jeune fille au-dessus de sa tête et les maintint avec une main tandis que l'autre caressait ses seins, ses hanches, son ventre pendant qu'il se mouvait en elle le plus sensuellement possible. Il sentait son orgasme qui commençait à monter assez rapidement, lui non plus ne tenait plus ! Il la serra fort contre lui lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle se contractait autour de lui et elle cria son prénom une fois de plus ce qui l'acheva et il se vida en elle en gémissant le prénom de la jeune fille. Ils s'embrassèrent encore très longtemps après avoir fini, se murmurant milles tendresses et déclaration d'amour.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? demanda Drago, soucieux.

\- Non, Drago, c'était divin ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Pour moi aussi, Mia, susurra Drago.

Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire et ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut très tendre pour le couple et ils refirent même l'amour plusieurs fois. Ils avaient tant flâné qu'il était déjà midi lorsqu'ils sortirent tout les deux de la douche pour s'habiller. Hermione proposa à Drago d'assumer leur relation car elle n'en pouvait plus de se cacher, il s'empressa d'accepter et ils échangèrent d'autres sourires et tendres baisers. Ils furent interrompus par un hibou venu toquer à leur fenêtre. Hermione alla lui ouvrir et récupéra la lettre qui était adressée à Hermione.

\- C'est bizarre, cela vient de la directrice de Sorcière Hebdo ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle lut la lettre et lut ensuite l'autre parchemin qui l'accompagnait. Drago la sentit devenir furieuse.

\- Elle n'avait pas compris la leçon la première fois, apparemment ! cracha-t-elle.

Drago lui prit doucement le courrier des mains et lut d'abord la note de la directrice du journal :

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Je suis une grande admiratrice de votre talent et de votre courage, c'est pour cela que j'ai empêché la publication de cet article ci-joint._

 _J'ai un profond respect pour vous ainsi que pour vos amis et j'ai estimé en voyant la date de la photographie de l'article que la nouvelle devait rester secrète car je n'en ai pas entendu perler, ce qui serait impossible si c'était officiel._

 _Je doute que vous vouliez que cet article soit publié mais je tiens à vous prévenir que si vous voulez garder cela secret encore quelques temps vous devriez vous méfier de Skeeter. Je sais de source sûre qu'elle n'a pas envoyé ce torchon à d'autres journaux, pour l'instant. J'ai prétendu avoir besoin de temps avant de le publier pour pouvoir enquêter moi-même en lui disant que je ne voulais pas me mettre les Malfoy à dos. Mais elle se fait pressante et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver comment l'empêcher de le faire à part retenir son article chez moi ces trois dernières semaines._

 _Mes plus sincères salutations et mes plus grands remerciements pour tout ce que vous avez fait,_

 _Dory Down, directrice de Sorcière Hebdo._

 _PS : Félicitations à tous les deux, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur._

Drago se dit que cette dame était vraiment gentille. Il sortit alors le fameux article et fut grandement étonné de la photographie. C'était une photo d'eux, à Paris devant la Tour Eiffel. On y voyait Drago et Hermione main dans la main puis se tournant pour s'embrasser et se sourire, c'était une belle scène. A côté, le couple Weasley/Potter regardait le monument puis l'on voyait Potter faire une grimace en voyant le couple s'embrasser et la Weaslette lui mettait un coup sur l'épaule. Mais ce qui touchait le plus Drago était la réaction de sa mère. On la voyait regarder le couple s'embrasser puis elle portait la main à son cœur et prenait la main de son mari pour la serrer très fort, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Lucius Malfoy arborait son habituel air ennuyé qu'il avait constamment depuis que Drago était avec Hermione. Il aimait beaucoup cette photo, elle était pleine d'amour et drôle à la fois. Mais il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il lut l'article :

 _ **LES PETITS SECRETS D'HERMIONE GRANGER ET DE DRAGO MALFOY**_

 _Alors que j'étais en vacances à Paris pour les vacances d'Halloween, moi, Rita Skeeter, ai eu la surprise de découvrir une scène que je ne m'attendais pas à voir. Alors que je me promenais près de la Tour Eiffel, j'ai pu apercevoir Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Etonnant lorsque l'on sait que Mr Malfoy est sensé être assigné à résidence ! Je me suis alors approchée pour les saluer et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris qui était avec eux !_

 _Drago Malfoy, riche héritier très convoité tenait à son bras Hermione Granger. Oui, l'héroïne de guerre. J'ai eu alors la surprise de les voir s'embrasser._

 _Imaginez, chers lecteurs, quelle a été ma surprise ! La famille Malfoy est connue pour être une très ancienne famille de Sang-Pur et aussi pour mépriser et haïr les enfants de naissance Moldue. S'agirait-il là d'une stratégie ou bien le vrai amour aurait-il triomphé ?_

 _Cela ressemble plutôt à une stratégie pour réhabiliter les Malfoy. En effet, quoi de mieux que de marier leur fils à la célèbre Hermione Granger pour les réhabiliter ?_

 _Quand à la jeune fille, son penchant pour les hommes riches et célèbres est depuis longtemps connu de tous. On se souvient notamment de son aventure avec Viktor Krum de même que celle avec le célèbre Harry Potter._

 _D'ailleurs, il est évident que celui-ci n'approuve pas cette relation et voudrait être à la place de l'héritier, pour le plus grand malheur de sa compagne, Ginny Weasley (voir photo)._

 _Mais la préférence de Miss Granger pour les hommes riches brise une fois de plus le cœur du Survivant, riche lui aussi, mais bien moins que les Malfoy._

 _Votre dévouée journaliste,_

 _Rita_ Skeeter.

Drago sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment osait-elle prétendre qu'il se servait d'Hermione ? Comment osait-elle insulter la femme de sa vie _?_ Il détestait cette foutue Skeeter. Il se tourna vers Hermione et celle-ci arborait maintenant un sourire carnassier. Un sourire Serpentard en fait, que Drago n'était pas encore sûr d'apprécier.

\- Coupons-lui l'herbe sous le pied, s'exclama Hermione.

Avant que Drago n'ait eu le temps de répondre elle se dirigea vers le bureau et rédigea un parchemin qu'elle attacha à la patte du hibou qui avait attendu sagement.

\- Tu as écrit quoi ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Je lui ai dit d'envoyer l'article à la gazette et de les convaincre de le publier pour ce soir, annonça calmement Hermione.

\- Mais tu es folle ! Cette garce t'insulte tout au long de l'article !

\- Oui, mais le temps que l'article soit publié et arrive à Poudlard nous aurons déjà officialisé notre couple ! répondit Hermione. Skeeter n'aura plus beaucoup de crédibilité lorsque nous annoncerons que nous sommes ensemble et que cela fait longtemps, même si on l'a oublié, ce qu'on ne dira pas, ils ne peuvent pas le savoir ! Et lorsque nous aurons retrouvé nos souvenirs nous ferons une interview dans Sorcière Hebdo pour tout expliquer et Skeeter n'aura plus aucune crédibilité !

\- Hermione... Ca pourrait être une bonne idée en fait, réfléchit Drago. Lorsque ma mère verra l'article, elle va tomber sur Skeeter, c'est sûr !

\- Oui, je sais, dit Hermione avec son sourire Serpentard.

Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa alors. Ils furent interrompus par le hibou de la directrice du Sorcière Hebdo qui leur annonçait que la Gazette avait immédiatement accepté de publier la nouvelle et que les hiboux arriveront au repas du soir. Les deux amoureux étaient heureux de pouvoir s'afficher au grand jour. Ainsi, ils prirent leur déjeuner dans leur salle commune puis partirent se promener dans le parc, aux yeux de tous, ils s'en fichaient. Ils s'installèrent au pied d'un arbre et passèrent l'après-midi à jacasser et à s'embrasser, dans leur petite bulle. Ils avaient pu constater que la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de l'école étant donné que beaucoup de curieux étaient venus les observer de loin. Potter et la Weaslette les rejoignirent et le couple leur expliqua tout, ce qui fit beaucoup rire la Weaslette même si Potter aurait aimé se passer de publicité. Ils rirent beaucoup tous les quatre et furent rejoints par Blaise, Théo et Pansy.

Puis Weasmoche arriva et demanda des explications. Le groupe lui raconta alors tout et lorsqu'il apprit que Drago et Hermione étaient des âmes-sœurs le rouquin eut un regard pour Hermione suivi d'une grande discussion avec elle. Puis il regarda Drago : celui-ci comprit que le rouquin abandonnait la partie qui de toute manière était déjà jouée d'avance. Drago se sentit rassuré tout de même car il avait peur de perdre celle qu'il aime. Sous le regard appréciateur de Drago ainsi que de celui de Potter, Weasley s'excusa longuement auprès d'Hermione pour l'avoir insultée et elle s'excusa pour l'avoir humilié ce à quoi il répondit qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Elle finit par sourire et le prendre dans ses bras.

Un véritable attroupement s'était formé à distance raisonnable. Tout le monde observait le groupe avec des yeux curieux. Puis Blaise se leva et dit à Hermione de lire son papier car il était temps de retrouver leurs souvenirs. Le groupe de curieux avait tout entendu et plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre autour d'eux, tout le monde attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais eux se fichaient des autres, ils voulaient savoir.

\- C'était le fait d'assumer notre couple, la dernière condition ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, répondit Blaise, vous aviez décidé que vous vous étiez cachés trop longtemps pour continuer après la guerre, peu importe l'avis des autres. Je devais vous y pousser petit à petit, c'est pour cela que je faisais quelques remarques depuis les vacances !

Hermione sourit et sortit le papier de sa poche. Tout le groupe se leva et elle ouvrit délicatement le papier et Drago lut par-dessus son épaule.


	14. Chapter 12 - Hermione et les Serpentard

_Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy sont des âmes-sœurs._

 _Hermione Granger est à la fois la descendante de Merlin et des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard. Elle est l'Héritière._

Drago eut à peine le temps de retenir Hermione qui venait de s'écrouler et d'apercevoir que c'était aussi le cas pour Théo et Pansy qu'il s'écroula à son tour, Hermione dans les bras.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il réalisa que seules quelques secondes devaient être passées car rien n'avait bougé, à part le fait que ses amis et sa future femme soient à terre. Et là il réalisa. Sa future femme. Il pensait toujours à elle comme cela et ce depuis qu'il avait huit ans. A la seconde où il l'avait regardée dans les yeux pour la première fois il l'avait su. Il prit délicatement Hermione et la releva avec lui, heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs. Les autres en firent de même sous le regard interrogateur des trois autres Gryffondor. Drago plongea ses yeux dans les yeux verts d'Hermione. Par Merlin, que c'était long deux ans ! Elle était devenue si belle ! Elle lui avait tant manqué !

Elle s'approcha de lui, faisant fi des curieux qui se bousculaient pour mieux voir la scène. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Drago et la caressa doucement. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact si doux qui lui avait terriblement manqué puis les rouvrit doucement. Il ressentait toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait et vice-versa. C'est pour cela qu'ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Drago la serra contre lui et la souleva même en faisant passer les jambes de la jeune fille autour de sa taille, au diable les autres, il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui. Elle le serrait tout aussi fort. Ils se murmurèrent à quel point ils s'étaient manqué, Drago s'excusa pour Bellatrix et elle lui répondit qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire de toute manière. Il ne savait pas du tout depuis combien de temps duraient ces retrouvailles mais il s'en fichait, il avait besoin de la tenir. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous le regard abasourdi des autres élèves, mais ils s'en fichaient totalement. Ils avaient réussi à se retrouver.

C'est alors que Pansy s'approcha d'eux les larmes aux yeux :

\- _Sang-de-Bourbette ?_

\- Oh ! Ma Pansy ! s'étrangla Hermione en riant du vieux surnom que Pansy utilisait lorsqu'Hermione était triste qu'ils soient obligés de l'insulter pour préserver leur secret.

Elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Mione, pleura Pansy.

Dans l'assemblée qui suivait les retrouvailles tout le monde était bouche bée. Drago remarqua qu'aucun Serpentard n'était là, aucun d'entre eux n'avait dû croire à cette histoire de Malfoy sort avec Granger. Le repas allait vraiment être comique. Hermione se tourna alors vers Théo tandis que Pansy prenait Drago dans ses bras.

\- On a réussi, Drago, on l'a protégée et nous sommes tous là, murmura Pansy.

Blaise regardait tout cela en souriant doucement, il avait beau être le clown de la bande, il était aussi féroce qu'Hermione lorsqu'il s'agissait de les protéger, ils avaient cet instinct de protection en commun. Drago regarda alors les retrouvailles de son amour avec Théo. Ils se tenaient l'un devant l'autre et se dévisageaient en silence sous les yeux interrogateurs des Gryffondor et Drago s'avança discrètement vers ceux-ci pour ne pas troubler la quiétude.

\- C'est le manière de communiquer, regardez, chuchota-t-il à leur intention.

Ils hochèrent la tête et observèrent les étranges retrouvailles. Hermione sortit sa baguette et Théo en fit de même ils se concentrèrent tous les deux et, d'un même coup de baguette, chacun fit apparaître un livre dans ses mains. Les livres semblaient très anciens et devaient valoir une fortune chacun. Ils se regardèrent puis échangèrent les livres. Sans même regarder le titre ni la nature des œuvres, ils se jetèrent l'un l'autre dans les bras.

\- C'est très poétique, commenta Ginny à l'adresse de Drago.

\- Ils s'échangent un livre pour se faire découvrir des choses l'un l'autre, ça a toujours été comme ça, expliqua Drago.

La rouquine sourit et se tourna vers Potter qui lui rendit son sourire puis reporta son attention sur Hermione. Il semblait heureux pour elle, ce qui toucha Drago qui avait longuement redouté sa réaction à cause du fait qu'avant la guerre il se devait d'être exécrable avec tout le monde, surtout lui. C'est alors qu'Hermione se tourna vers Blaise pour aller se mettre devant lui. Celui-ci souriait toujours, couvant le groupe d'un regard protecteur. Il baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille et tendit sa main vers elle qui en fit de même. Ils serrèrent la main de l'autre, très fort. Drago expliqua aux Gryffondor que c'est comme ça que les deux amis partageaient leur courage. Puis Blaise regarda le reste du groupe tout en gardant la main d'Hermione serrée et il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Deux larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Cela n'arrivait jamais, personne n'avait vu Blaise pleurer. Hermione se jeta alors dans ses bras et ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes. Elle finit par chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille et se détacha de lui puis elle poussa Pansy dans les bras de Blaise.

\- Je crois qu'on sait tous à quel point la vie peut basculer en quelques minutes alors il serait temps que vous soyez honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, leur dit Hermione.

Puis elle retourna vers Drago et le reprit dans ses bras. Il la serra le plus fort possible. Dans l'assemblée qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, beaucoup de personnes semblaient émues par ces retrouvailles. Tandis que d'autres semblaient choquées voire dégoûtées. Drago fut heureux de voir Pansy et Blaise s'avouer enfin leur amour. Au bout d'un moment, Théo fit théâtralement remarquer qu'il tenait encore la chandelle et le groupe éclata de rire. Alors, ils décidèrent de faire une chose qu'ils s'étaient promis de faire dès qu'ils se retrouveraient. Ils mirent Hermione au milieu d'eux et se serrèrent tous autour d'elle en faisant un câlin collectif. Comme à son habitude Hermione enlaça ses amis les uns après les autres alors qu'elle était au milieu, puis elle serrait Drago dans ses bras. C'était leur manière de se parler tous ensemble, depuis tous petits ils devaient protéger Hermione en taisant son existence dans leur vie, mais elle était surtout le cœur de leur groupe, celle grâce à qui ils étaient restés soudés. Le groupe s'avança alors vers les trois Gryffondor, ils savaient qu'Hermione tenait à faire les choses correctement.

\- Ron, Ginny, Harry je vous présente Théo, mon havre de paix, celui qui est toujours là pour que je puisse venir lire avec lui, ensuite voici Blaise, mon courage chaque fois que j'en ai eu besoin il a été là pour m'en redonner, ensuite voici Pansy, ma confiance, celle qui n'a jamais hésité à faire des sacrifices pour moi alors que ceux-ci n'étaient pas nécessaires mais elle le faisait pour être sûre que j'irai bien, annonça-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se tourna vers Drago et lui prit la main, émue.

\- Et enfin il y a Drago, mon Drago. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Il est mon tout, ma vie, mon cœur, mon âme.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui, trop étouffé par l'émotion pour parler. Puis la Weaslette s'avança vers le couple et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Elle finit par se tourner vers Drago et le prit aussi dans ses bras. Depuis les vacances, ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis, Drago l'adorait autant que Pansy. Hermione alla ensuite vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui se jetèrent sur elle et la tinrent dans leurs bras tous les deux.

Ils finirent par aller manger. Hermione vint avec eux à la table des Serpentard sous le regard éberlué de beaucoup d'élèves ainsi que des professeurs, sauf McGonagall qui avait été mise au courant de toute l'histoire par Dumbledore avait expliqué Blaise. C'est alors que le courrier arriva et que les élèves eurent le plaisir de lire le torchon de Skeeter. Ceux qui avaient vu la scène étaient assez dubitatifs voire pas du tout convaincus par l'article étant donné qu'ils avaient assisté aux retrouvailles tout de même.

\- Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? demanda un élève de Serdaigle.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Drago en prenant la main d'Hermione.

\- Tu trahis les Serpentard, Malfoy ! lança un quatrième année de ladite maison.

\- Ouais, être en couple avec une Sang-de... commença un élève de septième année, de Serpentard aussi.

\- Je te déconseille de terminer ta phrase, cracha Drago d'une voix froide.

\- T'es mal placé pour dire ça, Malfoy ! lança un Gryffondor.

Les élèves des deux maisons du couples approuvèrent et ils furent assaillis de questions, d'insultes et de mots qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. McGonagall regardait la scène avec un air pincé mais Drago savait que Dumbledore les aurait laissés se battre pour se faire accepter donc elle laissait faire même si cela ne semblait guère lui plaire. C'est alors qu'au milieu du brouhaha que Neville Londubat se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Il lui adressa un grand sourire puis se releva et regarda la Grande Salle puis son regard s'arrêta sur les Gryffondor.

\- Pendant des années, Hermione a toujours été là pour moi lorsque j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Nous avons combattus dans le château pendant qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione combattaient en dehors du château pour vaincre Voldemort. Jamais elle ne se mettrait avec quelqu'un qui ne la mérite pas, ce n'est pas une idiote, tout le monde le sait !

Des murmures parcoururent la table visée.

\- Elle est courageuse, hardie et forte, poursuivit-il alors qu'il regardait toujours les Gryffondor, puis son regard se porta sur les Poufsouffle. Elle est juste, loyale et aime travailler !

Drago se rendit compte que Londubat reprenait les paroles du Choixpeau lors de leur première rentrée à Poudlard. Le regard du Gryffondor se posa alors sur les Serdaigle.

\- Elle est sage, réfléchie et érudite. Elle veut tout connaître ! - son regard se porta alors sur les Serpentard - Elle est maline et ceux qui la connaissent bien savent qu'elle est aussi roublarde et qu'elle parvient toujours à ses fins. Pour moi, cette personne peut s'asseoir où elle veut et avec qui elle veut. Elle a le droit d'aimer et d'être amie avec qui elle veut, elle a toujours été là pour nous, à nous de ne pas l'abandonner ! termina-t-il en regardant les Gryffondor.

Potter se leva et commença à applaudir suivi très rapidement de ses amis et pour finir de tous les Gryffondor, la salle explosa alors en applaudissements et Hermione prit son ami dans ses bras. Celui-ci ignorait à quel point il avait raison à propos des différentes qualités des maisons, mais lui, venait de prouver qu'il appartenait bien à la sienne, il avait eu le courage de se lever le premier. Après les applaudissements les conversations reprirent puis Drago réalisa quelque chose :

\- HEY ! s'écria-t-il en attirant encore une fois les regards. J'ai gagné le pari ! C'est Londubat qui est venu s'asseoir avec nous en premier ! Je vous avais dit qu'il serait plus courageux que les autres ! Par ici les Gallions !

Londubat le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu... Toi... Tu... Tu avais parié sur... moi ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Ben, oui, avoua Drago. Depuis la première année quand tu t'es opposé au Trio après qu'ils aient fait perdre autant de points à Gryffondor j'ai réalisé que tu faisais partie des seuls qui ne les avait pas détestés pour ça mais tu as quand même tenté de les empêcher de sortir à nouveau la nuit. Et ça, tu as été le seul de ta maison à le faire, donc j'ai parié sur toi parce que je pense que tu es vraiment courageux et que tu n'as pas peur d'aller au devant des autres.

Londubat sourit, intimidé et le remercia. Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Hermione payèrent les 10 gallions qu'ils avaient perdus dans ce pari et Drago jubilait mais ce moment fut vite écourté par Parvati Patil qui s'écria :

\- Mais ça ne nous prouve pas que vous êtes vraiment ensemble.

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva dans la salle.

\- Mais c'est évident voyons, ce sont des âmes-sœurs, lança la voix calme et posée de Luna Lovegood.

\- Youhou ! s'écria Hermione en se levant. Merci Luna ! Par ici la monnaie les amis ! Je vous avais dit qu'elle trouverait en premier la vérité à propos de nous deux !

\- C'est pas juste ! s'écria Drago. Tu as triché ! Tu la connaissais avant qu'on fasse le pari, tu savais que tu allais gagner !

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle lorsque les élèves réalisèrent que Luna avait vu juste.

\- Mon _cher_ Drago, je n'ai pas triché, j'ai juste mis toutes les chances de mon côté en ne vous précisant pas que je connaissais assez Luna pour savoir qu'elle le verrait assez facilement, répondit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

Contre toute attente, ce fut une bonne partie de leur table qui éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que leur Prince et ses amis se faisaient avoir.

\- Cette fille devrait être à Serpentard ! lança Daphné Greengrass dont la sœur lui jeta un regard noir et dégoûté.

Drago se leva et regarda Potter qui riait.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Potter ! Pour une fois que je parie sur toi ! Tu pouvais pas faire ce que tu fais d'habitude et te mêler de _mes_ affaires ? accusa-t-il.

La Grande Salle s'écroula alors de rire, même les professeurs riaient silencieusement. Drago fusilla Potter du regard et se rassit et plongea sa fourchette dans son assiette rageusement. Hermione lui fit quelques bisous sur la joue pour se faire pardonner et il n'y résista pas, comme toujours. Cela fit beaucoup rire les autres élèves, surtout les Serpentard. Daphné vint s'asseoir plus près d'eux et engagea la discussion avec Hermione.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir fait semblant de vous détester ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu te vois dire à Lucius Malfoy que Drago a trouvé son âme-sœur et que c'est une fille de Moldus ? intervint Pansy.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, grimaça Daphné. Et c'est vrai que vous avez effacé vos mémoires ?

\- Oui, à cause de Voldemort. Il a fait du chantage à Drago, soit il devenait Mangemort, soit il tuait Narcissa, répondit sérieusement Hermione. Alors on a tous effacé nos mémoires comme ça s'il fouillait dans son esprit il n'aurait pas trouvé que Drago était l'âme-sœur de la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Il aurait utilisé Drago en monnaie d'échange, voire pire, il l'aurait tué car cela m'aurait fait mourir de chagrin, même sans mes souvenirs. Et Voldemort savait très bien qu'Harry n'aurait pas supporté qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

\- Mais vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ? demanda un Gryffondor.

\- Ca dépend, tu comptes à partir de quand ? répondit Blaise.

\- Du jour où ils se sont embrassé pour la première fois ? ajouta Théo.

\- Ou du jour où ils se sont reconnus comme âme-sœur, c'est à dire le jour de leur rencontre ? ajouta Pansy.

\- A moins que tu comptes le jour où Drago a demandé Hermione en mariage ! C'était un truc du genre "Quand on sera grand, on se mariera !", dit Blaise en prenant une voix enfantine !

\- Blaise ! s'insurgea Drago.

\- QUOI ! rugit Potter. Hermione tu es trop jeune pour te marier, je refuse !

\- Mais Harry, protesta Hermione. On va pas se marier tout de suite...

\- Ils avaient huit ans et elle a accepté, c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se voyaient ! s'exclama Blaise à l'intention de Potter.

\- Et elle a même une bague ! Tu sais, celle qu'elle porte toujours autour du cou ? ajouta Pansy.

\- Traîtres ! s'exclamèrent Drago et Hermione d'une même voix.

Ils boudèrent leurs amis pendant plusieurs minutes puis reprirent ce repas qui n'en finissait plus. Tout d'un coup, Hermione sursauta et regarda Drago. Il sentit une grande joie émaner d'elle et elle fit un grand sourire et commença à sautiller sur sa chaise. Elle regarda vers McGonagall qui lui adressa un sourire comme pour lui confirmer quelque chose. Hermione fit un sourire et se leva d'un bond et courut hors de la Grande Salle. Intrigué, Drago finit par la suivre avec ses amis et il vit Londubat, Potter, Ginny et Weasley en faire de même ainsi qu'une bonne partie des élèves. Il entendit Hermione pousser un véritable cri de joie, elle devait être dans le hall. Lorsque Drago y arriva il eut la surprise d'y trouver sa mère qui tenait Hermione dans ses bras tout en pleurant, faisant fi de toutes convenances.

\- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, Narcissa ! dit Hermione.

\- Moi aussi ma petite Hermione, tu m'as tant manqué !

Les élèves venus espionner étaient estomaqués. On ne voyait jamais Narcissa Malfoy montrer une émotion et la voir pleurer pour Hermione Granger était sûrement la chose la plus incroyable qu'ils n'aient jamais vue. Drago vint entourer de ses bras les deux femmes de sa vie en leur murmurant un "je vous aime tant toutes les deux". L'aînée vint ensuite serrer dans ses bras les amis de son fils et de sa belle-fille puis repartit vers celle-ci pour démarrer une conversation animée de tout ce qu'elles aimeraient faire ensemble et de tous les projets que la mère avait pour le couple. Drago avait toujours été ravi de la complicité des deux femmes. Narcissa avait toujours été là pour protéger Hermione qu'elle considérait comme la fille qu'elle n'avait pas eue.

Le couple et ses amis montèrent dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef après avoir raccompagné Narcissa au portail. Ils discutèrent longuement et partirent se coucher épuisés après avoir promis aux Gryffondor ainsi que Luna de leur montrer quelques souvenirs de leur histoire grâce à la Pensine. Le couple s'endormit dans la chambre de Drago tandis que leurs amis se répartissaient dans la chambre d'Hermione et les canapés.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla heureux. Il sentait Hermione dans ses bras qui dormait encore paisiblement. Il entreprit de la regarder dormir, chose qu'il faisait souvent. Elle avait un sourire accroché aux lèvres depuis la veille. Elle se tenait à lui très fort, comme pour être sûre qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas mais c'était hors de question que cela arrive. Ce petit moment de sérénité fut écourté par des cris provenant de la salle commune. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et bondit sur ses pieds. Ils coururent tous les deux pour sortir de la chambre et d'un mouvement de main Hermione remplaça leurs vêtements de nuit pour en faire des tenues plus appropriées. Drago avait toujours aimé qu'elle fasse cela et Hermione lui avait longtemps expliqué que pour un Moldu c'était ça la vraie Magie, pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut quand on veut d'un simple mouvement de main. Drago en avait beaucoup ri lorsqu'elle le lui avait expliqué car en général très peu de sorciers pouvaient faire de la magie sans leur baguette.

Ils déboulèrent au salon en vitesse. Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Potter, Weasley, Ginny, Londubat et Luna étaient tous debout devant le célèbre Salazar Serpentard. Drago ne l'avait vu qu'une fois mais il savait qu'Hermione l'avait vu régulièrement car il lui apprenait à maîtriser son pouvoir. L'Héritière avait le privilège de rencontrer ses ancêtres mais seulement deux à la fois. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas en chair et en os mais n'étaient pas non plus des fantômes, c'était un peu comme Peeves, il était un peu plus matériel que les fantômes sans être vivant pour autant. Drago repensa alors à la seule fois qu'il avait vu cet homme. C'était en seconde année lorsqu'Hermione avait été pétrifiée par le Basilic. Drago en avait été abattu. Il s'en voulait cruellement car ils avaient prévu qu'il dirait à tort et à travers qu'il souhaitait qu'elle meure cette année-là tuée par le Basilic mais l'horreur l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait été pétrifiée. Elle aurait pu mourir si elle n'avait pas pensé à vérifier dans un miroir. Il s'était senti responsable. Il avait rencontré le Fondateur lorsqu'il était au chevet de la jeune fille tard dans la nuit. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé mais il savait que Serpentard se sentait cruellement coupable. Hermione lui avait expliqué que leur relation était très houleuse, surtout au début mais qu'ils savaient s'apprécier en réalité.

L'intrus dévisageait Hermione depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Drago ressentait le stress que cette apparition avait créé. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi car il pensait qu'elle serait heureuse de le revoir.

\- Oh... Sali ! bafouilla Hermione. Que... Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Tout le monde la regarda bouche bée. Les Gryffondor commencèrent à se rapprocher du couple en voyant l'expression qu'affichait Salazar.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, Hermione, répondit durement le Fondateur.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Potter en lui lançant un regard anxieux.

\- T'inquiète pas, Harry, ce n'est rien, répondit-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien ? répéta Salazar. Tu as pris un sort de mort pour protéger un garçon, je te signale, ce n'est pas rien !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui se mordit la lèvre. Drago ne savait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler mais il sentit l'angoisse s'emparer de lui. Elle avait pris un Avada Kedavra. Comment avait-elle survécu ?

\- Hermione ? Tu... tu... Tu as pris un Avada Kedavra et tu as survécu ? demanda Weasley, perplexe.

\- Je vous expliquerai, répondit-elle. Ecoute, Sali, je t'ai déjà dit que je savais ce que je faisais et il était hors de question que je laisse Drago et sa famille mourir ! s'écria-t-elle. Il venait de nous sauver la vie en faisant semblant de ne pas reconnaître Harry !

Tout le monde était abasourdi et Drago le premier en comprenant qu'elle avait effacé sa mémoire. C'est vrai qu'il s'était demandé pourquoi Voldemort s'était "contenté" de la torture alors qu'il était clair qu'il les avait tous reconnus.

\- Fallait le laisser se débrouiller ! répliqua le Fondateur. Son bouclier d'âme sœur se serait déclenché et il aurait été sauf !

\- Et pour combien de temps ? s'énerva Hermione. Il n'avait pas ses souvenirs donc il ne le maîtrisait pas, Voldemort l'aurait tué à la seconde où le bouclier aurait disparu ou pire il l'aurait torturé à mort pour savoir qui était lié à lui ! Il aurait torturé Narcissa car il connaissait l'amour qu'elle portait à son fils et il se serait douté qu'elle savait tout !

\- Tu es insupportable ! s'énerva Salazar à son tour. Toujours à foncer tête baissée comme les Gryffondor ! Ils auraient eu le temps de fuir car tu sais que Narcissa aurait réagi assez vite !

\- Je n'aurai jamais pris le risque !

\- Tu aurais dû ! Ils se serait débrouillés, idiote !

\- C'est moi que tu traites d'idiote, imbécile ?

\- Oui, c'est toi, tu es toujours aussi insupportable, qu'ai-je donc fait à Merlin pour t'avoir comme descendante ?

Ils commencèrent à s'insulter copieusement de tous les noms sous le regard ébahi des autres. Drago comprenait de quoi elle parlait en disant "relation houleuse". Ils passèrent dix minutes à se disputer, Salazar disant qu'elle était insupportable et elle disant qu'il était un imbécile.

\- T'aurais préféré que le Basilic me tue ? lança Hermione au cours de la dispute.

\- Encore cette histoire ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! rugit Salazar.

\- Tu es toujours là à me faire des reproches et moi je n'ai pas le droit d'en faire ? s'écria Hermione qui commençait à en avoir marre.

\- Tu veux une bonne raison de me faire des reproches ? s'exclama Salazar.

Drago sentit l'effroi s'emparer d'Hermione et avant qu'il ait pu faire un mouvement, Salazar leva la main vers lui et il sentit qu'il était dans l'eau. Elle était contenue dans une sorte de paroi invisible que personne ne pouvait franchir. Il était enfermé dans une sorte de bulle et il avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et le niveau montait dangereusement. Hermione poussa un cri de pur effroi qui fit mal au cœur de Drago. Elle se rua vers lui cognant sur la barrière invisible de toutes ses forces. Les autres en firent de même, tous avaient une expression de terreur. Drago remarqua qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger et l'eau commençait à arriver au niveau de son torse.

\- LIBÉRÉ-LE ! hurla Hermione en se ruant vers Salazar mais elle passa au travers. ARRÊTE, SALI ! IL VA MOURIR !

Les autres sortirent leurs baguettes pour tenter de toucher le dôme ou même Salazar, mais rien y faisait. Les yeux d'Hermione virèrent au bleu très clair, signe qu'elle tentait de contrôler l'eau mais elle n'y arriva pas, Salazar avait l'ascendant sur elle car son pouvoir lui venait de lui. Il vit ses yeux virer au marron qu'elle arborait pour cacher le vert naturel. Elle fit trembler le sol sous les pieds de Drago pour y creuser un trou mais la bulle d'eau était totale. Ses yeux passèrent alors au gris et elle tenta d'envoyer des bourrasques phénoménales sur Salazar, mais tout lui passait au travers.

\- Non... s'étrangla Hermione en comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le sortir de là.

Drago avait déclenché son bouclier d'âme sœur mais cela ne changea rien, il était perdu. Il regarda Hermione et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit les larmes et son regard vert brisé comme il le disait si souvent. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'au menton et sentait la fin proche sans qu'il puisse bouger. Il ressentait le désespoir d'Hermione dans chaque partie de son corps.

\- Harry ! pleura Hermione. Harry fais quelque chose !

Elle s'accrochait à lui et le secouait dans tous les sens mais le Survivant semblait aussi perdu qu'elle et Salazar semblait déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Elle se jeta à nouveau contre la paroi invisible pour frapper de toutes ses forces, hurlant toutes les formules possibles. Elle s'arrêta et regarda Drago dans les yeux, le laissant lire tout son désespoir et son impuissance. Il la regarda avec amour pour la rassurer. C'est alors qu'il vit les yeux d'Hermione devenir à la fois bleus, gris, verts, orangés et marron. Le résultat était incroyable mais il en dégageait une lueur meurtrière. Elle se tourna brusquement vers Salazar qui la regarda et lui sourit.

\- JE T'AI DIT D'ARRETER ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et poussa un terrible hurlement de rage, de peine et de désespoir. Tout le monde la regarda soudain en sentant l'énorme vague de magie qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle tendit la main paume tournée vers le Fondateur et des éclairs blancs se dirigèrent vers lui, le propulsant à plusieurs mètres. La bulle d'eau éclata et Drago put à nouveau bouger, il se précipita vers Hermione mais elle ne se tourna pas vers lui et il se heurta à une autre barrière invisible qui séparait le groupe d'elle et du Fondateur. Elle était dans une colère noire, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait.

\- COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? rugit la lionne.

\- Je voulais voir où en était ton niveau de magie, répondit tranquillement Salazar qui s'était relevé.

\- TU TE FICHES DE MOI ! TU AS FAILLI LE TUER !

Elle lui lança alors une vague d'eau si puissante que le Fondateur se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Drago se demanda comment elle avait pu rendre le Fondateur matériel alors qu'il était mort. Celui-ci reprit d'ailleurs le pouvoir sur l'eau qu'il renvoya sur elle qui dressa un mur de feu pour faire évaporer l'eau. Elle commença à lui jeter des sorts et ils entamèrent un duel acharné et d'une rapidité incroyable. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Hermione prit l'avantage et elle l'envoya durement contre un mur.

C'est alors qu'une autre apparition eut lieu devant elle. Un homme aux cheveux blonds mordoré et au visage sympathique lui faisait face. Drago nota également les mêmes yeux vert clair qu'Hermione et il se souvint que Gryffondor lui-même était descendant de Merlin, ce qui expliquait les yeux verts de lui et d'Hermione. Les Gryffondor derrière la barrière ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

\- Calme-toi, Hermione, dit calmement Godric Gryffondor.

\- Il a voulu tuer Drago, répondit Hermione d'une voix cassée.

\- Mais non, petite lionne, il a voulu que tu utilises toutes ta force, expliqua doucement Godric.

\- Je m'en fiche, Drago n'est pas un jouet... murmura-t-elle.

La paroi invisible disparut soudainement et il put aller serrer Hermione dans ses bras. Elle fondit en larmes immédiatement en lui disant à quel point elle avait eu peur. Il la consola autant qu'il put et il sut qu'elle allait mieux lorsqu'elle sécha ses vêtements trempés. Potter vint vers elle pour lui prendre la main alors qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Drago.

\- Oh Harry, j'ai eu si peur, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est fini, petite Mione, ça va aller maintenant, la rassura-t-il. Ravi de vous rencontrer, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Godric.

\- Moi de même, Mr Potter, répondit-il.

Tout le monde était clairement intimidé, sauf Hermione qui le connaissait, évidemment. Le moment de timidité fut stoppé par le rire du Fondateur Gryffondor lorsqu'il vit Salazar Serpentard se relever en maugréant que la douleur était quelque chose qui ne manquait pas lorsque l'on était mort.

\- Elle ne t'a pas raté ! Tu t'es fait terrasser par une gamine de dix-huit ans ! railla Godric.

\- Va te faire voir, stupide Gryffondor ! répondit hargneusement Salazar.

\- Il faut être sacrément stupide pour s'en prendre à des âmes-sœurs, continua Godric. Surtout lorsque les deux êtres sont liés comme eux le sont, ils se sont trouvés très jeunes et tu le sais ! Ils sont plus puissants que les autres âmes-sœurs grâce à cela, tu es vraiment stupide. Et Hermione possède tellement de pouvoir qu'elle aurait pu te tuer une deuxième fois, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné.

\- Ca risquerait bien d'arriver si tu oses recommencer ça ! menaça Hermione.

Salazar bougonna quelque chose comme quoi elle devait apprendre à faire sortir tous ses pouvoirs en même temps pour être prête lorsqu'elle affrontera le nouveau Mage Noir. Elle passa dix minutes à l'insulter et à lui dire à quel point elle le détestait, même si au fond Drago sentait qu'elle comprenait la démarche, elle était dans une rage folle tout de même.

\- Hermione, reprit Godric. Les filles et moi sommes très fiers du sortilège que tu as créé.

\- Quel sortilège ? s'enquit Potter.

\- Le sortilège Lily Potter, lui répondit fièrement Hermione.

\- Que... Quoi ? demanda Potter qui sembla tout de même touché.

\- Eh bien... J'ai étudié la magie qu'avait utilisé ta mère pour te sauver et à force d'études et de tests j'ai réussi à créer un sortilège qui permet de se protéger ou de protéger quelqu'un du sortilège de la mort, expliqua Hermione. C'est très complexe et ça demande une énergie folle, même pour moi mais je vais travailler pour tenter de le mettre au niveau de n'importe quel sorcier.

\- Et... tu lui as donné le nom de ma mère ? demanda Potter qui semblait avoir la gorge nouée.

Elle acquiesça et Potter la prit dans ses bras et enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Hermione. C'était un moment à eux, rien qu'à eux et tout le monde respecta cela. Les autres commencèrent à la féliciter d'avoir créé un tel sortilège et Blaise demanda si c'était comme cela qu'elle avait sauvé Drago.

\- Oui... Quand j'ai ressenti les sentiments de Drago après notre fuite j'ai remis ma bague et mes souvenirs sont revenus. J'ai eu une sorte d'éclair de génie et j'ai repris mes travaux le carnet dans lequel je notais tout. Heureusement, qu'il était là et la solution m'a sauté aux yeux alors j'ai mis le sortilège sur moi et j'ai transplané puis je me suis mise entre Drago et le sort de mort. Je n'ai pas pris le risque de le jeter sur lui au cas où il ne fonctionnait pas...

\- Attends... Tu veux dire que c'était la première fois que tu l'utilisais sur une personne ? demanda Drago.

\- Euh... Oui, avoua Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Mais... Mais Mia ! Tu aurais pu mourir !

\- Mais je ne le suis pas et maintenant je sais qu'il fonctionne !

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble un long moment puis Salazar vint dire à Drago qu'il était désolé d'avoir dû l'utiliser mais qu'Hermione devait apprendre vite maintenant que son ennemi s'était manifesté. Elle trembla lorsque celui-ci fut évoqué et elle serra la main de Drago si fort qu'il en eut mal. Il se demandait pourquoi elle avait si peur pour lui car il le ressentait, elle avait peur qu'il meure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait que cela avait un rapport avec les recherches qu'elle avait faites sur eux deux.

Les Fondateurs prirent congés et le groupe partit déjeuner rapidement pour revenir ensuite dans la salle commune du couple afin de voir les souvenirs. Ils étaient tous installés devant la Pensine.

\- Je vais d'abord vous montrer mes souvenirs sur les Fondateurs, dit Hermione en retirant les filaments bleus de sa tête.

Ils plongèrent tous dans la Pensine. Drago était curieux car il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que les autres.

Il découvrit donc sa relation houleuse avec Serpentard qui s'améliora après la seconde année, l'homme s'étant laissé convaincre sur le fait que les Sang-Pur n'étaient pas supérieurs car Hermione en était la preuve. Godric Gryffondor était aussi fougueux qu'elle et il aimait lui enseigner la maîtrise du feu de manière dangereuse. Cela faisait rire Hermione qui ne cessait de répéter qu'avoir Harry Potter comme meilleur ami était plus dangereux que son enseignement. Poufsouffle était aussi gentille qu'Hermione et lui apprenait sa maîtrise de la terre. Elle semblait touchée par cette jeune fille qui était aussi en phase qu'elle avec cet élément. Serdaigle admirait la vivacité d'esprit d'Hermione, tout ce qu'elle lui faisait entreprendre comme exercice était toujours réalisé à la perfection. Ils apprirent aussi qu'un jour la jeune fille saurait canaliser son énergie pour les faire apparaître tous les quatre ce qui signifierait qu'elle serait capable d'éliminer son adversaire.

Ils ressortirent tous de la Pensine et Drago et elle mirent le plus de souvenirs de leur vie en commun dedans pour ensuite les montrer aux autres. Ils plongèrent à nouveau dans la Pensine.

Le premier souvenir fut celui de leur rencontre, cela étonna les Gryffondor et la Serdaigle de voir Narcissa Malfoy discuter avec les parents d'Hermione. Ensuite ils virent le jour où Drago avait dit qu'ils se marieraient, c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se voyaient et il se souvenait très bien qu'il pensait chaque mot à ce moment-là. Des souvenirs défilèrent où l'ont vit Drago chez Hermione pendant le mois d'août avant leur première rentrée. Puis ils virent la première année, les disputes à propos de Weasley et Potter trop proches d'elle au goût de Drago. Les insultes qui défilaient mais les retrouvailles dans des endroits cachés du château. Tous les cinq étaient toujours ravis de se retrouver en secret. Puis vint la scène où Lucius avait vu Hermione au Manoir l'été de la première année et comment Hermione s'était interposée. Puis la deuxième année où Lucius Malfoy exigea que Drago rabaisse Hermione qui avait de meilleurs résultats que lui. C'est pour cela qu'il avait dû commencer avec les "Sang-de-Bourbe". Hermione en pleurait beaucoup mais il venait toujours la trouver dans le château pour lui prouver qu'il se fichait de son sang. Les Serpentard n'aimaient pas avoir à l'insulter mais ils étaient trop jeunes pour se sortir de la coupe de leurs parents, alors ils se soumettaient en publique mais leurs liens se solidifiaient dans l'ombre.

Revoir Hermione pétrifiée arracha des frissons d'horreur à Drago. Il se regarda lui-même à douze ans rendre visite au corps immobile de la jeune fille. On la vit ensuite remise de nouveau sur pieds se jeter dans les bras de Potter. Drago se souvenait à quel point cette scène lui avait fait mal, car il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec elle. Puis on les vit passer beaucoup de temps dans une maison que sa mère avait achetée dans le monde Moldu pour qu'ils puissent se voir en secret pendant les vacances, c'étaient des moments fabuleux pour tous les cinq. La troisième année défila devant eux jusqu'au moment où elle gifla Drago. Il lui en avait beaucoup voulu car il avait été terrifié par ce que son père pourrait faire à Hermione s'il l'apprenait, il lui en voulait d'avoir perdu son sang froid. On la vit se disputer avec Pansy, Blaise et Théo à cause de cela et le lendemain elle se disputait avec Weasley à cause du rat. Puis, lorsque Potter reçut son Eclair de Feu et qu'elle en informa McGonagall de peur que le balais ne soit un moyen de faire du mal à Potter, ce dernier se mit à ne plus lui parler à son tour.

On voyait le Drago de treize ans se diriger vers elle juste après avoir appris que Potter non plus ne lui parlait plus. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle souffre. Elle était assise au bord du lac à l'endroit le plus éloigné du château où personne ne venait.

\- Alors, Granger, on est toute seule ? l'aborda le jeune Drago.

\- Casse-toi, Malfoy, cracha-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Il s'agenouilla alors devant elle et vit qu'elle avait pleuré. Cela lui avait serré le cœur, il s'en souvenait encore. Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit derrière elle pour la caler entre ses jambes et la coller à son torse pour lui donner un sentiment de protection. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Excuse-moi, Mia.

\- Je me suis disputée avec tout le monde, dit-elle faiblement. Je t'ai giflé parce que je t'en voulais pour Buck alors que je savais que tu ne voulais pas en arriver jusque-là, après je me suis disputée avec Blaise, Théo et Pansy... Et ensuite avec Ron qui croit que Pattenrond a mangé son rat et maintenant Harry ne me parle plus à cause de son foutu balais, vous me détestez tous...

Drago vit Weasley regarder Hermione puis venir lui prendre la main, comme pour s'excuser. Potter en fit de même et ils restèrent là, à se tenir la main et à regarder les versions jeunes de Drago et Hermione discuter.

\- Personne ne te déteste, Mia, répondit le Drago du souvenir, Blaise, Théo et Pans' ont juste peur de ce que mon père va dire lorsqu'il saura pour la gifle... J'ai peur qu'il me force à te faire du mal... Notre situation est déjà si difficile... Et pour tes amis, Weasley est bête, on sait tous les deux que ton chat est très intelligent et s'il n'aime pas son rat c'est que quelque chose cloche avec le rat !

Elle rit.

\- Et Potter se comporte comme un sale gosse pour une fois, reprit-il, parce que la personne qui lui a fait un cadeau a visé juste en lui offrant ce balai et il prend mal le fait de se voir retirer son cadeau, c'est tout. Ils reviendront tous vers toi, ma petite Mia.

\- Merci, Drago, murmura-t-elle. Merci d'être là.

\- Je suis toujours là pour toi, ma belle.

Le souvenir changea et la troisième année défila, ils voyaient les petits rendez-vous secrets entre les Serpentard et Hermione, les jours de vacances qu'elle passait chez ses parents avec Drago. La Coupe du Monde du Quidditch où Drago faisait implicitement comprendre à Hermione de partir loin puis la quatrième année commença. On les voyait tous sur le qui-vive, quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis le bal de Noël. Drago qui discutait avec Pansy en disant qu'il était dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir être avec Hermione à cause des lubies de son père. A la fin du Bal, Pansy désigna à Drago Hermione qui pleurait dans les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma Mia ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Je me suis disputée avec Ron et cet imbécile de Viktor Krum m'a embrassée, sanglota-t-elle. J'aurais voulu danser avec toi...

On vit clairement la fureur passer dans les yeux de Drago lorsqu'elle mentionna le baiser de Viktor. Mais la voir s'essuyer la bouche rageusement le rassura et l'amusa un peu.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es disputée avec Weasley ?

\- Parce qu'il est jaloux de Krum... Il est gonflé ! J'ai déjà mal digéré le fait qu'il vienne à peine de réaliser que je suis une fille et là il me fait une crise de jalousie ! s'exclama-t-elle furieusement.

\- S'il est trop bête pour ne réaliser que maintenant que tu es une fille époustouflante c'est qu'il est encore plus stupide que ce que je croyais !

\- Dis pas ça Drago... Il est maladroit...

\- Oui... Mais ça me fait mal de te voir pleurer, répondit-il doucement.

\- Tu m'en veux... pour Viktor ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Non... Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu as dû simplement être surprise... Mais lui, s'il meurt pendant l'une des tâches, je ne pleurerai pas !

\- Drago ! réprimanda-t-elle en riant.

Il lui essuya ses dernières larmes et la fit se lever pour danser avec lui dans un couloir vide. On le vit baisser la tête pour l'embrasser passionnément. Puis la fin de l'année arriva et les cinq amis étaient morts d'inquiétude à cause du retour de Voldemort. Puis la cinquième année avec les Serpentard faisant semblant de ne pas voir le manège de l'AD. Les Gryffondor furent très étonnés de cela en voyant ce souvenir, surtout lorsqu'ils virent qu'Hermione leur enseignait ensuite ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant l'AD. Drago essayait de donner des indices à Harry sur ce qu'il savait tout en restant méprisant. Puis le Ministère. On vit Drago réaliser que Potter était tombé dans un piège mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire à Hermione par la pensée, elle était trop loin. Ils avaient donc transplané, Blaise et lui, grâce à son pouvoir d'âme-sœur et ils l'avaient trouvée blessée et remuant faiblement. Elle n'aurait jamais pu être blessée comme cela si elle avait pu être libre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Drago et Blaise la réveillèrent et en réalisant qu'ils étaient seuls elle s'était soignée elle-même et leur avait dit de partir, c'était trop dangereux.

On les vit alors chez Dumbledore qui connaissait leurs liens, il proposait à Hermione de créer un sortilège. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le faire. A 16 ans elle était puissante, très puissante et douée. Ils choisirent Blaise en Gardien du Secret. On les vit alors jeter le sortilège et retourner dans leurs lits respectifs. Lorsque leur lien d'âme-sœur fut bloqué, on les vit se regarder et éclater en sanglots l'un et l'autre.

Tous le monde sortit de la Pensine et Drago leur dit qu'ils savaient tout maintenant.

\- Pas tout à fait... dirent Blaise et Hermione en même temps.


	15. Chapter 13 - La trahison d'Hermione

Tout le monde les regarda, curieux et surpris. Hermione mit d'autres souvenirs dans la Pensine et se tourna vers Potter.

\- Harry, la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas mal réagi lorsque tu as vu que Drago et moi nous nous rapprochions est ici. Et, hésita-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago, j'espère... j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Sa voix se cassa sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Le concerné s'avança, intrigué et tout le monde plongea une fois de plus dans la Pensine. C'était en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, juste après qu'ils aient lancé le sortilège pour effacer leurs souvenirs. Il serait actif le soir à minuit. Il leur restait juste une soirée à passer ensemble avant peut-être des années, peut-être pour toujours, ils n'en savaient rien. Ils étaient dans le couloir désert en train de s'embrasser lorsque Potter surgit de nul part, un parchemin à la main.

\- Lâche-la, Malfoy ! ordonna Potter.

\- Harry ! sursauta Hermione. Que fais-tu ici ?

Il semblait furieux et perdu de voir qu'Hermione s'était rapprochée de Drago.

\- Je te cherchais ! J'ai regardé sur la carte et je vous ai vus tous les deux seuls dans un couloir ! s'énerva Potter en pointant sa baguette vers Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Hermione ?

\- Potter, soupira Drago, laisse-nous, _s'il-te-plaît_ , c'est vraiment pas le moment...

\- _Quoi_ _?_ demanda Potter, incrédule.

\- Harry, reprit Hermione plus fermement, Drago a raison, laisse-nous s'il-te-plaît...

\- _Drago ?_ répéta Potter qui semblait se demander si sa meilleure amie était sous philtre d'amour. Mais... Hermione qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !

\- Ecoute, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avec lui alors pars, s'il-te-plaît, il ne me fera pas de mal, il y a des choses que tu ignores !

\- C'est bien ce que je vois ! Mais tu pourrais m'expliquer ! Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal !

\- Je ne lui ferai rien, Potter, dit Drago d'un ton dur en resserrant sa prise sur la taille d'Hermione.

Potter sembla surpris de la réaction de Drago mais n'eut pas le temps de faire de commentaire.

\- Harry, je te promets que tu auras des explications un jour, mais pas ce soir. Tout ce que je te demande c'est que la prochaine fois que tu me verras me rapprocher de Drago, tu feras un effort pour comprendre.

\- Mais...

\- Promets-moi, Harry !

\- D'accord, capitula-t-il, je te le promets, petite sœur.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je suis désolée de faire ça, Harry, dit-elle.

Elle claqua des doigts devant lui et murmura un " _Oubliettes !_ " et avant que Potter ne retrouve ses esprits, le couple avait transplané.

\- Le dernier souvenir date du jour de notre capture au Manoir Malfoy, annonça Hermione tandis que le décor changeait.

Elle était dans une petite chambre et semblait très mal en point. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et son expression de douleur faisait atrocement mal à Drago. Elle se réveilla brusquement et se redressa d'un coup. Elle porta la main à son cœur et sa respiration saccadée trahissait sa panique. Drago savait qu'elle avait sûrement ressenti la peur qu'il avait éprouvée après leur départ, lorsque Voldemort massacrait les autres à l'endroit même où la femme de sa vie avait été torturée sous ses yeux. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir été paralysé par la peur. Même si à ce moment là il n'avait pas ses souvenirs, il avait honte de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose. Une forme argentée apparut dans la chambre de la jeune fille, un renard. Le Patronus de Blaise.

\- Hermione, on a besoin de toi, mets la bague que tu as autour du cou ! dit le Patronus avant de disparaître.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et mit la main sur son collier où était enfilée la petite bague en or rose qu'il lui avait offerte avant leur rentrée à Poudlard, il lui avait dit que c'était pour qu'elle n'oublie pas qu'ils se marieraient plus tard, peu importe ce qu'ils devraient faire à Poudlard pour se protéger de son père, ils s'étaient promis de se marier et d'être heureux. Elle mit la bague et perdit connaissance quelques secondes.

\- Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle en se réveillant.

Elle voulut se relever mais n'avait pas assez de forces pour le faire et elle tomba brutalement au sol. Elle étouffa un juron et se concentra quelques secondes pour soigner ses blessures sans sa baguette. Elle se releva ensuite pour avaler des potions qui la maintiendraient en forme et elle souffla une formule qui fit apparaître un petit carnet vert. Elle l'ouvrit et fit défiler des pages sur lesquelles on voyait des photos des Serpentard avec elle et surtout des photos de Drago et elle. Elle arriva où elle voulait et sourit. Elle chercha sa baguette mais ne la trouva pas, elle se souvint qu'elle lui avait été prise au Manoir. Elle devait faire le sort sans baguette. Elle dut alors faire des mouvements de poignets très compliqués devant son visage et elle finit par réciter quelques mots que personne ne comprit. Elle fut entourée de lumière blanche quelques secondes, esquissa un sourire puis transplana.

C'est ainsi que Drago la vit se jeter devant lui alors qu'il allait mourir. Il la vit se relever et envoyer promener Voldemort et les Mangemorts. C'était elle qui l'avait sauvé. Voldemort n'avait pas été clément, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, une fois de plus. Elle avait dû effacer les souvenirs du monstre pour qu'il ne veuille plus tuer Drago pour ne pas avoir reconnu Harry Potter. Il avait été torturé mais beaucoup moins que ses parents et surtout beaucoup moins que Bellatrix et Greyback.

Ils la virent revenir de l'endroit où elle était partie. Elle se dirigea vers le carnet vert qu'elle avait laissé sur le bureau, griffonna quelque chose dedans et le fit disparaître. Puis elle ferma les yeux douloureusement et laissa échapper quelques larmes.

\- Merci, Lily, souffla-t-elle en tenant fermement la bague entre ses mains.

\- Hermione... retentit derrière elle la voix de Potter qui était déjà là. Tu... tu m'expliques ?

Il semblait perdu et avait la bouche ouverte. Il était encore tout débraillé mais il semblait ne pas avoir pu attendre plus longtemps pour venir la voir.

\- Harry ! sursauta-t-elle. Que fais-tu là ?

\- J'étais venu te voir et tenter de me faire pardonner pour avoir prononcé le Tabou, avoua-t-il d'une voix brisée en baissant les yeux.

\- Harry, soupira-t-elle, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...

\- Si Hermione, je m'en veux ! Tellement ! s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit pour se prendre la tête dans les mains.

\- Harry, dit Hermione en prenant place à ses côtés, j'ai fait signe à Narcissa Malefoy de me reconnaître. Je savais que c'est moi qu'on torturerait à cause de mon sang si l'on était pas sûr que c'était bien toi qui étais là... Ca a attiré l'attention sur moi lorsque Narcissa a dit qui j'étais, ils t'ont mis au cachot assez rapidement, je savais que tu t'enfuirais !

\- Quoi ? Mais Pourquoi ? cria-t-il. Hermione, tu n'avais aucune raison de faire ça, je ne voulais pas que tu me protèges, j'aurais préféré que Voldemort me tue que cela t'arrive ! Toi ! Ma sœur ! Je me fous de la guerre, je préférerai perdre la guerre que de te perdre ! Je... Tu es ma sœur, ma seule famille, Hermione, tu n'avais pas le droit de te laisser faire !

Elle l'attira contre lui et le serra fort dans ses bras en pleurant. Drago était touché, véritablement touché. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Potter était toujours hanté après autant de temps suite à cet épisode tragique. Il avait failli perdre Hermione, celle qu'il protégeait plus que tout. Drago était du même avis que Potter, il aurait préféré perdre la guerre plutôt que cela n'arrive. C'est pour cela qu'il se haïssait de ne pas avoir agi lorsque cela arrivait. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction ce jour-là, car il était prêt à tout pour elle, cela n'était pas normal qu'il n'ait pas pu réagir. En temps normal, il aurait tenté de la sauver à la seconde où il l'aurait reconnue.

\- Harry, je vais te raconter quelque chose, dit doucement Hermione, mais après je t'effacerai la mémoire, je te montrerai ce souvenir après la guerre si on survit, je te le promets.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de "mais", je ne te dirai rien sinon !

\- Très bien, soupira Potter.

\- Ferme ton esprit, si l'autre l'apprend, il fera du mal à Drago, voire pire, et j'irai le sauver, Harry, je ne le laisserai pas mourir, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Avoir ce secret lui permettra d'avoir un avantage considérable sur toi, car il fera pression sur moi et il aura donc de la pression sur nous tous car tu ne me laisseras jamais partir seule...

\- D'accord, grommela Potter en se concentrant.

Il dit à Hermione qu'il avait fermé son esprit et elle s'allongea sous la couverture et Potter s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main. Pendant qu'elle avouait toute sa vie cachée, le jeune homme à côté d'elle passa par l'étonnement, la stupeur, la colère, la peur puis enfin par la compassion. Il ne la coupa pas une fois pendant qu'elle parlait, leurs mains toujours serrées. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut fini un long silence s'installa. Puis elle finit par annoncer qu'elle allait maintenant effacer ses souvenirs. Alors Potter se redressa et parla enfin :

\- Si toi tu as senti que sa vie était en danger et que tu as pu aller le sauver, pourquoi lui n'a pas réagi ? Je croyais que vous étiez des âmes-sœurs si puissantes que le sort ne pouvait pas bloquer tous vos sentiments ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Drago eut mal au ventre, il s'en voulait encore plus maintenant. Hermione baissa les yeux et déclara dans un murmure :

\- J'ai... j'ai fait en sorte de bloquer tous ses pouvoirs d'âme-sœur, au fond de lui il voulait me sauver mais sa réflexion était plus forte, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre face à Bellatrix, Greyback et son père... Alors, j'ai bloqué ses pouvoirs au maximum pour qu'il soit complètement perdu dans ce genre de situation... Pour... pour qu'il ne perde pas la vie à cause de moi...

Sa voix se brisa et elle fondit en larmes en expliquant à Potter que Drago allait lui en vouloir terriblement et qu'elle avait peur de le perdre car elle savait que cette épreuve resterait à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de sa moitié. Potter la rassura du mieux qu'il put et la laissa sangloter dans ses bras. Lorsque les larmes se furent taries il lui releva le menton pour voir son visage. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, encore plein de larmes.

\- Mione... Nous allons survivre, Ron, toi et moi, affirma Potter d'une voix sûre. Ainsi que Ginny et tous les autres. Peu importe comment nous allons nous y prendre mais nous allons le faire. Et nous allons aussi sauver tous tes autres amis, veux-tu savoir pourquoi ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Nous allons tous les sauver car j'ai très envie de les rencontrer. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je sais que j'ai été stupide en refusant de serrer la main de celui que j'ai pris pour mon ennemi en première année. J'ai très envie de le rencontrer, ton Drago, dit-il avec un sourire. J'ai envie de rencontrer ces personnes qui ont donné leur vie à ma sœur parce que je veux les remercier, leur dire que ce sont eux les héros de cette guerre et pas moi. J'ai toujours dit que je n'étais pas un héros, tu le sais, mais eux, Hermione, ce sont les vrais héros. Alors je te promets que je les sauverai.

Il avait dit cela avec une détermination sans faille qui ébranla tous les Serpentard. Ils tournèrent tous la tête en même temps vers un Harry Potter qui échangeait un regard avec Weasley. Puis ils tournèrent tous deux les yeux vers Londubat et Lovegood. Les quatre regardèrent alors les Serpentard en arborant un air de profond respect. Drago échangea un long regard avec Potter. Il n'en revenait pas de voir qu'il avait gagné le respect de ce garçon à qui il avait tant pourri la vie, qu'il avait si souvent insulté. Il échangea ensuite le même regard avec Weasley, celui qu'il avait si longtemps rabaissé. Ils lui pardonnaient. Ils lui pardonnaient tout ce qu'il avait fait pour protéger Hermione et être sûrs que Voldemort ne mettrait jamais la main sur elle ainsi que sur ses pouvoirs mais aussi de l'avoir protégée de Lucius Malfoy. Les Serpentard se sentaient intimidés, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on obtenait le respect et la reconnaissance d'Harry Potter, de Ronald Weasley, de Luna Lovegood ainsi que de Neville Londubat. Ils s'étaient tous battus contre Voldemort au péril de leurs vies, surtout les deux premiers, et c'était eux qui regardaient les Serpentard avec respect. C'était intimidant et très touchant.

Le souvenir se termina alors et Drago croisa le regard d'Hermione. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et il se souvint qu'elle avait volontairement bloqué tous ses pouvoirs. C'était à cause d'elle s'il n'avait pas pu réagir alors qu'elle se faisait torturer sous ses yeux. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait osé faire ça. Il lui en voulait. Vraiment. C'était le pire souvenir de sa vie et il aurait pu agir si elle n'avait pas fait sa tête de mule et qu'elle lui avait laissé ses pouvoirs. Il avait beau l'aimer plus que tout, il se sentait trahi. Comment pouvait-elle avoir si peu confiance en lui ? Il aurait su se défendre même s'il avait été en danger ! Voldemort ne connaissait pas le lien qu'il y avait entre Hermione et lui et il aurait eu le temps de s'enfuir avec elle si ses pouvoirs étaient revenus !

Il croisa alors le regard de Blaise et comprit qu'il était au courant, il lui en voulut aussi. Comment avait-il pu la laisser prendre de tels risques ? Il ressentit alors le désespoir d'Hermione. Elle avait senti à quel point il lui en voulait. Elle culpabilisait vraiment mais Drago ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. La tension dans la pièce était palpable, tout le monde semblait attendre sa réaction.

Il n'arrivait pas à passer outre, elle avait été trop loin. Il avait vu son âme-sœur hurler à la mort devant lui et il n'avait pas réussi à réagir tout cela parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se batte pour elle. Il connaissait toutes ses raisons mais ne les acceptait pas. Il serra les poings, s'avança d'un pas vif vers sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort qu'Hermione briserait sûrement d'un battement de cils. Il avait besoin d'air, il étouffait. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire cela ? Il attrapa son balai rangé dans son armoire et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand pour s'envoler dehors. Le vent dans ses cheveux lui fit du bien mais il ressentait chacun des sanglots d'Hermione. En claquant la porte il lui avait brisé le cœur, il le savait et pire, il le ressentait. Cela lui faisait du mal de la blesser autant mais il ne parvenait pas à passer outre ce qu'elle avait fait. Il se sentait minable, incapable de protéger celle qu'il aime. Pourtant, il mourait d'envie d'aller la serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait mais il ne se sentait pas capable de le faire, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout cela.

Il partit se poser sur le toit du château en se disant qu'ici il serait tranquille. Il faisait plutôt bon pour un premier jour du mois de Décembre et il se disait qu'il était agréable de voler en ce début de dimanche après-midi. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là à méditer sur la trahison d'Hermione mais il entendit un balai fendre l'air. Drago rouvrit les yeux et fixa avec étonnement Potter qui était en train de se poser à côté de lui. Il arborait son nouveau balai, "L'Eclair de Tonnerre", le nouveau balai aux performances spectaculaires.

\- On m'en a fait cadeau après la guerre, expliqua Potter en voyant Drago regarder le nouveau meilleur balai du monde. Mais je préférais mon Eclair de feu...

\- Je m'en fiche, Potter, s'agaça Drago qui n'avouerait jamais qu'il aimerait essayer le balai.

Potter soupira et sortit une Bierraubeurre de sa poche et la tendit à Drago qui l'accepta avec étonnement et Potter en prit une pour lui. Ils commencèrent à boire en silence et les pensées de Drago repartirent immédiatement vers sa femme, qu'il sentait souffrir, cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, il ne supportait pas de lui faire du mal.

\- J'aurais fait comme elle, lança soudain Potter en regardant l'horizon.

\- Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu aurais bloqué les pouvoirs de ton âme-sœur au point de l'obliger à te voir être torturé par ta tarée de tante sans réussir à bouger ? Que tu aurais sur-protégé ton âme-sœur au point de la faire passer pour une lâche ? hurla Drago. Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? Tu te rends-compte si Bellatrix l'avait tuée ?

Cela lui faisait du bien de crier sur quelqu'un, tant pis pour Potter il n'avait qu'à ne pas être là. Le brun ne dit rien et sourit tristement à Drago.

\- Oui, je l'aurais fait, affirma-t-il calmement. J'ai quitté Ginny l'année dernière. Elle en a beaucoup souffert, avoua-t-il douloureusement, je voulais la tenir à l'écart pour la préserver et Hermione a fait pareil avec toi.

\- C'était affreux, Potter, affreux... se souvint Drago. Je la vois encore hurler... Putain et moi j'étais là et je n'ai rien fait !

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le rassura Potter. Hermione s'en veut beaucoup tu sais, et je n'aime pas la voir en larmes...

Drago releva la tête, bien sûr il ressentait la peine d'Hermione mais ce n'était pas pareil de le savoir et de le voir et Potter venait de lui renvoyer cela en pleine face.

\- Je le sais, je le ressens... confessa Drago, mais comment lui pardonner de m'avoir empêché de la protéger ? Je compte l'épouser un jour et c'est mon rôle de prendre soin d'elle, pas l'inverse...

\- Voyons, ricana Potter, tout le monde sait qu'Hermione n'est pas le genre de fille à accepter qu'un homme la protège, elle est trop indépendante pour cela ! Je crois qu'elle t'aime profondément et que tu devrais lui pardonner, termina-t-il doucement.

Drago était agacé par ce fichu Potter. Encore une fois il avait raison, bien sûr qu'il devait lui pardonner ! Après tout, elle avait fait tout cela pour lui !

\- Et puis, ajouta Potter, si tu veux en vouloir à quelqu'un, je pense que c'est à moi que tu devrais le plus en vouloir ! Après tout, j'ai mis la vie d'Hermione en danger dès notre première année !

Drago tourna vivement la tête vers cet idiot de Potter. Effectivement, cet imbécile à lunettes n'avait fait que mettre sa femme en danger au cours de leur scolarité. Il plissa les yeux en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir cacher à Hermione le meurtre du Survivant.

\- Cherche pas, Malfoy, je suis l'Elu, tu ne pourras pas me tuer ! se pavana Potter d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Dommage, persifla Drago d'une voix froide mais qui fit tout de même rire Potter.

\- Merci, d'avoir toujours pris soin d'elle, murmura Potter après un silence.

Drago darda d'un regard hautain vers lui et s'allongea, une main derrière la tête et l'autre sur son ventre, le regard planté vers le ciel.

\- Que veux-tu Potter, je suis fou d'elle, répondit-il avec un sourire rêveur. C'est la femme de ma vie, je l'ai su dès que je l'ai regardée dans les yeux ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle !

\- Alors pardonne-lui d'avoir fait n'importe quoi pour toi, dit sagement Potter.

Drago fronça les sourcils et lança un regard agacé vers ce Harry James _Foutu_ Potter qui enfourcha son balai et s'envola en direction des dortoirs des huitièmes année. Drago se dit alors que cet idiot de Potter avait raison, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir car il aurait préféré mourir ou être torturé plutôt que de la voir mourir en volant à son secours. Il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra sur elle. Il ressentait sa présence dans son cœur et se concentra encore plus fort afin que la magie opère et qu'elle soit forcée de le rejoindre car il avait bien senti qu'elle n'osait pas venir vers lui.

Elle apparut alors sur lui qui était toujours allongé sur le toit. Elle avait les yeux rougis et n'osait pas le regarder. Elle voulut se relever vivement pour s'éloigner de lui mais il la retint par le bras. Ne voulant toujours pas le regarder elle essaya de se défaire de la poigne de Drago mais celui-ci ne voulait pas la laisser partir et il la fit retomber sur lui et il échangea rapidement leurs positions afin de la coincer en-dessous de lui. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était envahie par le désespoir, elle pensait que son âme-sœur la rejetait. Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes.

\- S'il-te-plaît Drago, laisse-moi, supplia-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, ça me fait trop mal de te sentir près de moi.

Il s'en voulut de l'avoir mise dans cet état, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire pour une âme-sœur que d'être rejetée par sa moitié. Alors il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et plongea sur les lèvres tremblantes d'Hermione. Celle-ci sursauta et se figea pendant quelques secondes, le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ressentit alors l'espoir se diffuser en elle mais surtout la peur, la peur d'espérer pour rien. Il se mit à l'embrasser avec le plus de délicatesse et d'amour possible, ce qu'elle sembla ressentir car Drago la sentit trembler tout en resserrant son étreinte. Il rompit le baiser pour lui murmurer des "pardon" et des "je t'aime", auxquels elle répondit par des sourires soulagés.

Elle se remit alors à l'embrasser plus farouchement et il les fit transplaner dans son lit. Ils étaient un peu stressés tous les deux. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Ils avaient beau l'avoir fait quelques jours plus tôt, aujourd'hui ils le faisaient avec le souvenirs de leur véritable vie. Ils avaient tous deux peur de décevoir l'autre ce qui était stupide d'autant plus qu'ils ressentaient tous deux la peur de l'autre.

Hermione passa sur Drago à califourchon et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle descendit ensuite vers la mâchoire puis le cou du jeune homme qu'elle mordilla, lécha et embrassa. En même temps, elle passa les mains sous la chemise du jeune homme et le caressa puis dessina chacun de ses abdos. Drago frissonna et mit ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme puis remonta vers sa poitrine, ce qui la fit gémir doucement.

- _Pardonne-moi mon amour_ , entendit-il pendant qu'elle lui déposait des baisers dans le cou.

\- _Je t'ai pardonné, Mia, j'aurais fait pareil à ta place.._.

\- Plus de secrets, je te dirai tout demain, murmura-t-elle.

Drago l'embrassa, il savait qu'elle allait lui révéler pourquoi elle le protégeait autant. Elle claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en sous-vêtements, ce qui fit rire Drago. Il adorait lorsqu'elle faisait cela, elle avait la magie au bout des doigts. Il était si heureux d'avoir une femme qui avait autant de qualités humaines et qui en plus de cela était une sorcière exceptionnelle. Il constata avec ravissement qu'elle avait de très beaux sous-vêtements couleur Serpentard. Elle savait à quel point il aimait cela et elle lui adressa un sourire coquin. Il la retrouvait enfin, Hermione et son petit côté espiègle de Serpentard, celle qui s'assumait. Elle descendit lentement vers son caleçon tout en déposant des baisers sur son torse puis traça le contour de ses abdos du bout de la langue, ce qui le fit frissonner et l'excita encore plus.

Elle lui enleva doucement son caleçon puis se saisit du membre de Drago tout en remontant vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Elle redescendit ensuite et se mit à lui suçoter le bout du gland, ce qui tira un soupir de bien être à Drago. Elle se releva légèrement pour lui adresser un sourire ravageur et mit alors le pénis dans sa bouche. Elle commença à le sucer lentement et le jeune homme se mit à gémir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. De sa main libre, elle caressa doucement son torse et accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient autour du membre durci.

\- Oh Hermione... murmura Drago qui se sentait déjà au comble du plaisir.

Elle s'arrêta doucement et il en profita pour l'attraper et inverser leurs positions. Il lui enleva son soutien-gorge et plongea immédiatement sur sa poitrine pour lécher ses deux mamelons l'un après l'autre ce qui eut pour résultat de la faire gémir. Il remonta pour embrasser ses lèvres en laissant une main sur le sein gauche d'Hermione tandis que la main droite de Drago descendait dans le shorty de la jeune fille. Il lui titilla son bouton de chair et elle se mit à gémir plus fort et elle se colla un peu plus contre lui.

\- Hum... oh oui... chuchota-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Il lui enleva alors le bout de tissus et descendit ses lèvres dans le cou d'Hermione tout en continuant de lui titiller son intimité. Il déposa des baisers sur sa poitrine puis descendit lentement sur son ventre pour ensuite aller déposer de doux baisers de son mollet droit jusque l'intérieur de ses cuisses sans pour autant toucher à son intimité ce qui la fit gémir de frustration et il lui adressa un sourire ravageur qui la fit rougir et sourire. Il refit le même manège avec la jambe gauche et cette fois il embrassa son clitoris. Elle poussa un petit cri en sentant la langue de Drago passer sur son bouton de plaisir et elle s'arc-bouta. Il le lui suçota jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'elle devenait complètement folle. Il remonta alors pour l'embrasser et il se positionna pour la pénétrer tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, se dirent-ils en même temps.

Il la pénétra alors et il se sentit envahi par le plaisir. Elle gémit alors qu'il commençait ses va-et-vient. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione tout en l'embrassant et en accélérant ses mouvements et elle se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Il s'appuya sur la hanche de la jeune fille afin d'avoir une meilleure prise pour la pénétrer plus profondément, ce qui la fit crier. Il lui faisait l'amour comme un fou, il voulait lui faire sentir à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il était heureux de la retrouver, d'être avec elle. Elle commença à se cambrer sous lui, signe que l'orgasme arrivait. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, leurs gémissements et leurs cris se mêlaient en même temps que leur souffle. Il sentit l'intérieur de la jeune fille se contracter furieusement autour de son membre et elle se mit à crier plus fort tandis qu'il accélérait un peu plus, il voulait la rendre folle, autant qu'elle était en train de le rendre fou. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et il se déversa en elle.

Il retomba sur elle et et la serra dans ses bras. Il la regarda en souriant et elle le regarda et lui adressa le même sourire éblouissant.

\- Drago... C'était fantastique, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

\- Toujours avec toi, Mia, répondit Drago tout aussi retourné qu'elle.

Elle resserra son étreinte et ils se murmurèrent des mots doux. Au bout d'une petite heure, Drago fit une proposition à Hermione qui la réjouit au plus au point. Drago attrapa alors un parchemin et écrivit :

 _Potter,_

 _Tu as raison, je t'en veux beaucoup pour avoir mis la vie d'Hermione en danger, même si je sais qu'elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé partir seul dans tous les ennuis que tu as attiré (Oui, tu attires les ennuis !)._

 _Je te propose donc de régler cela au Quidditch à 17 heures._

 _Malefoy._

 _Ps : Petite vengeance : sache que je viens de faire l'amour à Hermione comme un fou, à tout à l'heure Potter !_

Drago ricana à l'idée de la tête de Potter à la lecture de la lettre. Il la donna à Hermione pour qu'elle effectue son sortilège afin que la lettre arrive tout de suite et elle le réprimanda pour le post-scriptum, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Drago. Ils échangèrent des baisers langoureux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par un avion en papier qui s'écrasa sur la tête de Drago. Il rit et l'ouvrit :

 _Malefoy,_

 _j'accepte ta proposition, de toute façon, tout le monde sait que je suis meilleur que toi au Quidditch !_

 _Potter._

 _Ps : je te hais d'avoir posé tes sales pattes sur ma sœur ! Méfie-toi, un accident est si vite arrivé..._

Le couple ricana et fila sous la douche pour se préparer. Drago était amusé, il savait que Potter était meilleur que lui au Quidditch mais lui-même se débrouillait tout de même très bien. De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment pour cela qu'il avait provoqué Potter et il était pressé de voir le déroulement du match...


	16. Chapter 14 - Amour contre jalousie

**Milles excuses pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps...**

 **Espérant ne pas trop vos décevoir,**

 **bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drago rejoignit Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Ginny, Potter et Weasley sur le terrain de Quidditch. Seule Pansy n'était pas en tenue, ne jouant pas au Quidditch. Drago afficha un sourire goguenard lorsqu'il vit Potter. Celui-ci lui fit un geste grossier afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait du fait que Drago pose "ses sales pattes" sur Hermione.

\- Hermione ne vient pas ? demanda Ginny en remarquant l'absence de la jeune fille.

Drago esquissa un sourire en coin, personne ne savait, à part lui...

\- Elle va arriver ! répondit-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Ils entendirent alors Hermione les héler. Elle était perchée en haut d'une des tours de spectateurs, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. La tour en question était située à l'autre bout du terrain par-rapport à leur petit groupe. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Drago, monta sur la balustrade et... se laissa tomber dans le vide. Potter hurla et enfourcha son balai pour aller la rattraper, bientôt suivi des autres sauf de Drago qui se contenta d'éclater de rire, il était sûr qu'elle leur ficherait la trouille mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle ferait ça !

Alors qu'elle continuait de tomber et que Potter devait être en train de mourir de peur, Hermione claqua des doigts et un balai apparut quelques mètres en-dessous d'elle et elle atterrit dessus avec tellement de naturel que les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch pouvaient aller se rhabiller. Après tout, lorsque l'on maîtrise l'élément de l'air, tomber dans le vide n'a rien d'effrayant ! Hermione fit un looping et se posta devant Potter qui était livide, elle éclata de rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit encerclée par ses amis, pas du tout amusés par sa farce. Drago la rejoignit alors et s'approcha d'elle afin d'avoir un baiser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'énerva Potter.

\- Je voulais voir vos réactions ! répondit Hermione en souriant.

\- Depuis quand tu sais voler ? demanda Ginny, étonnée.

\- Depuis des années ! Avant Poudlard même ! Drago et moi avons appris ensemble, c'était notre petit secret, répondit calmement la jeune fille incriminée.

\- On aime jouer ensemble, expliqua Drago, et on trouvait drôle que tout le monde croie qu'elle n'aimait pas ça !

\- J'en reviens pas ! s'exclama Weasley.

\- Moi non plus ! s'exclamèrent Blaise et Théo.

\- Qui avait dit que je serai ridicule si je parlais de Quidditch ? répondit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux à Ginny.

La rousse baissa les yeux, honteuse des propos qu'elle avait tenus en sixième année pour rembarrer Hermione.

\- Pourquoi t'es en uniforme de Serpentard ? s'exclama soudain Potter.

En effet, Hermione portait un équipement de Quidditch vert et argent. Son maillot était celui de Drago. Il adorait la voir dans son maillot. Il trouvait cela affreusement excitant, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être le fait que "Malfoy" soit écrit sur le dos lui rappelait qu'elle lui "appartenait"... Dans tous les cas, ce soir il lui montrerait à quel point il était heureux de la voir dans cette tenue. Hermione capta ses pensées et lui adressa un sourire coquin auquel il répondit sans se faire prier.

Ils formèrent alors les équipes et, au grand étonnement de la bande, les joueurs des équipes Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient venus compléter leurs équipes tandis que des dizaines d'élèves de toute maison s'installaient dans les tribunes, ayant entendu parler du fait qu'Hermione Granger allait jouer au Quidditch et _pour_ les Serpentard, tout le monde était curieux. Evidemment, c'était Drago qui avait fait circuler le message. Le coup d'envoi fut donné et au grand étonnement de tous, on entendit la voix de Luna Lovegood s'élever :

\- Et c'est parti pour notre match amical Gryffondor contre Serpentard ! Aujourd'hui, fait exceptionnel, nous découvrons qu'Hermione Granger sait non seulement jouer au Quidditch, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, mais aussi qu'elle va jouer du côté des verts !

Cette annonce fut accueillie par des applaudissements et lorsque le souaffle fut libéré, Drago monta pour observer sa dulcinée, il se foutait du vif d'or aujourd'hui. Potter se mit à côté de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione se saisit du souaffle avec une facilité et une agilité déconcertantes. Potter ouvrit de grands yeux admiratifs en la regardant contourner les autres sans aucun problème et elle marqua sans difficulté sous les exclamations des verts et argent. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était purement instinctif, c'était stupéfiant. Potter siffla d'admiration et l'applaudit aussi, cela fit plaisir à Drago.

\- Elle utilise sa maîtrise de l'air ? demanda Potter.

\- Non, c'est de l'instinct, exactement comme toi en fait ! Son instinct est simplement beaucoup plus aiguisé que le tien car elle maîtrise l'élément de l'air mais elle ne l'utilise pas, tu comprends ? Elle sait se mouvoir dans l'air aussi facilement que toi sur terre ! expliqua Drago.

\- Oui, je vois ! C'est impressionnant !

\- Tu t'es jamais vu jouer au Quidditch toi, ça se voit ! répliqua Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je _rêve_ ou tu m'as fait un compliment, Malfoy ? s'étonna Potter.

Drago rit et reporta son attention sur le match. Hermione et Ginny menaient la danse, même si la première avait l'avantage, il était impressionnant de voir le talent de Ginny. Le jeune homme se surprit à sourire en réalisant que les Serpentard n'avaient jamais l'avantage face aux Gryffondor depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard et il suffisait de prendre une lionne de leur côté pour qu'ils décident de se battre un peu plus. C'était cela le problème des Serpentard, ils abandonnaient trop vite et les Gryffondor étaient plus motivés, et surtout, avaient moins peur de perdre; ils n'hésitaient pas à se lancer.

Au bout d'une heure, Serpentard menait le score avec 150 à 70, c'était la première fois qu'ils malmenaient les Gryffondor, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Drago. Si jamais Hermione décidait d'entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, autant leur donner la coupe immédiatement ! Les deux attrapeurs ne cherchaient pas vraiment le Vif d'Or, ils étaient trop occupés à regarder leur copine respective.

\- Et moi qui croyais qu'il me restait au moins un domaine dans lequel j'étais meilleur qu'Hermione ! s'exclama Potter au bout d'un moment en secouant la tête, l'air faussement désespéré.

\- Que veux-tu, _ma_ femme est parfaite ! répliqua Drago avec un sourire supérieur.

\- _Ginny_ est parfaite, corrigea Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hermione est la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération ! répliqua Drago.

\- Et Ginny est sûrement juste derrière elle ! Et elle a de plus beaux cheveux !

\- N'importe quoi, en plus elle est _rousse_ ! se vexa Drago qui trouvait que passer ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione était inqualifiable tellement c'était agréable. Il reprit : Hermione a de plus beaux yeux !

\- Ginny est plus grande ! argua Potter.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Hermione a de plus belles jambes !

Et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ne remarquant pas que le match s'était peu à peu arrêté pour pouvoir suivre leur échange puéril.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler comme des premières années vous pourriez peut-être vous mettre à la poursuite du Vif d'Or ! hurla Pansy depuis les tribunes.

Les deux désignés tournèrent la tête vers elle instantanément, remarquant par la même occasion que tout le monde les écoutait. Ginny et Hermione affichaient le même air exaspéré mais avant qu'elles n'aient pu leur dire le fond de leurs pensées, le Vif d'Or vint les narguer, juste sous leurs nez. Ils s'élancèrent aussitôt à sa poursuite, faisant reprendre le match au passage.

\- Il semblerait que les Joncheruines aient laissé tranquilles les attrapeurs car ceux-ci viennent de se lancer à la poursuite du Vif d'Or ! dit Luna d'une voix rêveuse. Apparemment être amoureux rend les attrapeurs stupides, ajouta-t-elle.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que les spectateurs éclataient de rire. Effectivement, il venait d'avoir la conversation la plus stupide qu'il ait eu dans sa vie. Mais bon, Hermione était parfaite alors il n'allait pas laisser ce fichu Potter dire le contraire ! Ils suivirent la petite balle dorée pendant plusieurs minutes mais finirent par la perdre de vue lorsqu'elle passa derrière les gradins de Serpentard. Le score était à présent de 150 à 90 pour eux.

Soudain, Drago aperçut de nouveau la petite balle voler non loin des buts de Gryffondor qui étaient à sa gauche. Potter l'avait aussi aperçu et ils se lancèrent tous deux vers la petite balle. Leurs genoux se touchaient presque et ils tendirent tous deux une main vers le Vif. Potter était plus avancé que Drago, celui-ci savait qu'il allait perdre mais bon, au moins il essayait ! C'est alors qu'il aperçut un mouvement sur sa droite et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce que c'était, il vit le souaffle passer devant sa main tendue. Potter était si concentré sur le Vif qu'il sursauta en voyant le souaffle entrer dans son champ de vision. Par réflexe, il avait replié le bras ce qui permit à Drago de se saisir, avec incrédulité, du Vif d'Or, tandis qu'au même instant le souaffle terminait tranquillement sa course dans l'un des anneaux de Gryffondor.

Le silence se fit dans les gradins, comme si personne n'avait compris ce qui venait de se passer. Le Vif toujours en main, Drago échangea un regard avec Potter. Ils étaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre car ils savaient que Potter aurait dû gagner. Puis...

\- GRANGER ! T'ES LA MEILLEURE ! hurla un Serpentard depuis les tribunes.

Leur tribune éclata alors de joie, même les Gryffondor applaudissaient. Drago comprit que c'était Hermione qui avait lancé le souaffle sur eux, pour le faire gagner, il se mit à rire avec les autres, réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais battu Potter mais que la manière très Serpentard d'Hermione pour le faire gagner était à mourir de rire. Il fallait être vraiment doué pour viser assez bien pour ne pas le perturber Drago mais perturber Potter puis marquer un but. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'aucune règle n'avait été bafouée, elle avait lancé pour marquer un but tout en sachant que cela le ferait gagner sans faute car le souaffle ne les avait pas touchés Potter et lui, c'était incroyable. Ils redescendirent tous au sol et Potter prit Hermione dans ses bras.

\- Petite Serpentard ! s'exclama-t-il en la relâchant. Tu m'as déstabilisé !

\- Non, j'ai simplement tiré pour marquer, voyons ! répondit Hermione avec un sourire goguenard.

Le groupe d'amis fut embarqué à la Grande Salle juste après qu'ils se soient douchés et changés. L'effervescence était telle que beaucoup de Gryffondor et de Serpentard mangèrent ensemble ce soir-là, sous l'œil éberlué mais appréciateur des professeurs qui échangeaient des sourires entendus.

Les conversations et les rires allaient bon train dans la salle et surtout chez les Serpentard, ce qui était rare. Au dessert, Daphné Greengrass, qui aimait beaucoup Hermione, vint s'asseoir à côté de celle-ci. Elle enleva sa cravate, la passa autour du cou d'Hermione et déclara solennellement :

\- Hermione Granger, je fais de toi l'une des nôtres !

Elles se mirent à rire suivies d'une bonne partie de la tablée.

\- Tu es la première... - elle réfléchit quelques secondes - _Serpendor_ ! s'exclama Daphné en souriant.

Ginny trouva l'idée tellement géniale qu'elle enleva sa cravate et la balança autour du cou de Drago sans lui poser de questions. Celui-ci, tout d'abord surpris, lui adressa ensuite un regard méprisant en déclarant qu'il n'avait "rien d'un Gryffondor courageusement stupide". Ce à quoi elle rétorqua qu'il fallait être courageux pour être amoureux d'une Gryffondor qui mettait sa vie en danger aussi souvent qu'Harry Potter, vu qu'ils se mettaient en danger ensemble. Le jeune homme n'eut absolument aucun argument pour parer celui de Ginny et accepta donc de porter une cravate rouge aussi. Potter, qui avait passé son temps à rire de l'expression de Drago regarda vers Daphné et lui dit :

\- Je pense que Dumbledore aurait apprécié ton geste.

\- Oh... C'est pas grand chose ! bafouilla Daphné en baissant les yeux.

\- Au contraire ! s'exclama Weasley. Dumbledore a toujours rêvé de voir les maisons réunies ! Surtout nos deux maisons qui ne se sont jamais vraiment entendues. Bien sûr, le fait que Mione soit en couple avec Malfoy fait que ça va un peu mieux ces derniers temps mais il n'y avait rien de concret, de matériel, expliqua-t-il. Là, tu arrives et tu balances ta cravate autour du cou d'Hermione Granger, une Née-Moldue, une Gryffondor alors que tu es Daphné Greengrass, une Sang-Pur, une Serpentard. Tu inventes le nom d'une maison, ça rend la réunification des maisons réelle.

Les Serpentard et particulièrement Drago levèrent des yeux ébahis vers Ronald Weasley. Etait-ce bien lui qui venait de si bien parler ? De plus, tout le monde dut admettre qu'il avait raison, ils jetèrent des coups d'œil aux autres élèves et, si certains avaient été amusés par le geste de Daphné, d'autres avaient trouvé l'idée géniale et l'on vit des élèves changer de table pour lancer leur cravate à un ami d'une autre maison. Drago rit en apercevant Neville Londubat qui avait été affublé de plusieurs cravates par ses différents amis, il y en avait même une verte ! Hermione lança un sort et des exclamations s'élevèrent dans la salle en voyant que les couleurs des cravates échangées se mélangeaient pour ne plus former qu'une seule cravate sur laquelle reposaient les armoiries de Poudlard. Hermione et Drago se retrouvaient donc avec chacun une cravate verte et rouge. Potter avait toutes les couleurs ce que Drago trouvait extrêmement drôle, car il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas du meilleur goût, mais l'esprit était là. Weasley enleva la sienne et la tendit à Daphné en souriant, ses oreilles devenant rouges tomate.

\- Merci, murmura Daphné en passant le tissu autour de son cou.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa fit encore plus rougir Weasley. Drago tourna la tête vers Hermione qui avait soudainement envie de rire, il le sentait. Elle avait observé la réaction de son ami lorsqu'il avait parlé à Daphné et apparemment, elle avait très envie de faire une plaisanterie. Potter leva les yeux vers Hermione et ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, les lèvres frémissantes, peinant à retenir leur rire. Drago se mit à réfléchir, que leur arrivait-il ? N'y tenant plus, sa femme et le frère de celle-ci baissèrent les yeux et éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, sous les regards interrogateurs de leurs amis. Ils rirent pendant de longues minutes et lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se calmer et qu'ils voulurent expliquer, ils regardèrent Weasley, puis se regardèrent à nouveau et repartirent dans leur fou rire.

Hermione pleurait de rire et Drago finit par rire avec elle. C'était comme ça les âmes-sœurs, si elle était heureuse, il l'était aussi. Potter finit par reprendre son souffle et expliqua qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à leur quatrième année lorsque Weasley s'était "rendu-compte", qu'Hermione était une fille. Tout le monde éclata de rire, même le concerné qui expliqua qu'il n'y pouvait rien s'il était nul avec les filles. Daphné lui sourit doucement et posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme ce qui le fit rougir et la tablée éclata de rire à nouveau. Drago se dit qu'un futur couple se formait doucement sous leurs yeux.

Le lendemain soir, ils étaient une fois de plus réunis dans la salle commune des deux Préfets-en-Chef car Hermione devait révéler la raison pour laquelle elle surprotégeait Drago. Daphné était venue plus tôt car Hermione aussi l'aimait beaucoup et elle avait décidé de tout lui révéler. Drago n'avait pas peur du fait qu'Hermione en parle la Serpentard si vite car il savait que sa femme possédait le pouvoir de l'Esprit donc elle savait à qui donner sa confiance. Daphné avait l'air mal en arrivant et elle s'enferma dans la chambre avec Hermione. Drago ne savait pas ce que la demoiselle avait révélé à sa Gryffondor mais elle en était ressortie terrifiée. Il l'avait senti. Daphné devait porter un secret abominable et Drago fut soulagé pour elle de savoir qu'elle avait pu se confier. Hermione expliqua alors ses pouvoirs et ses origines, chose que Daphné trouva passionnante et elle félicita Drago d'avoir accepté son âme-sœur malgré ses origines Moldues et elle avait dit que le fait qu'Hermione, toute Née-Moldue qu'elle soit, possède les pouvoirs des Fondateurs ainsi que Merlin était une preuve que les Nés-Moldus n'existaient pas, leur magie faisait partie de leur famille à eux aussi. Le jeune homme fut ravi de voir qu'elle réagissait comme cela alors qu'elle avait eu une éducation raciste, comme la majorité des Sang-Pur.

Une heure plus tard, Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Londubat, Luna, Potter, Weasley et Ginny arrivèrent et s'installèrent sur les différents canapés et poufs qu'Hermione avaient ajoutés. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa avant de prendre place devant eux, prête à avouer ce secret.

\- Je ne sais pas comment dire ça... hésita Hermione en se tordant les mains.

\- Dis-le tel que c'est, même si c'est brutal, proposa Drago.

Hermione soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, mais nous sommes maudits.

Le silence tomba comme un couperet. Drago ne comprenait pas, pourquoi étaient-ils maudits ? Et quelle était cette malédiction exactement ? Et le rapport avec ce Phinéas Voldemort ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Potter d'une voix douce.

Les mains d'Hermione tremblèrent et Drago passa derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de la rassurer.

\- C'est une histoire tellement stupide... murmura Hermione.

\- C'est une histoire de triangle amoureux ? demanda Luna.

\- Oui, tu as tout compris, Luna, sourit Hermione.

\- Raconte, demanda Théo.

\- C'était... c'était il y a plusieurs siècles, millénaires même. C'était à une époque où Merlin était en vie, où les Moldus ne craignaient pas les sorciers ni l'inverse. Je vous le précise pour que vous sachiez que ça fait des siècles que nos âmes tentent de s'en sortir alors nos chances de réussir sont... faibles...

\- Mais pas inexistantes... murmura Drago.

\- Fais attention, tu parles comme un Gryffondor ! dit Potter du tac-au-tac.

Drago se renfrogna et continua à serrer Hermione contre lui en respirant son odeur.

\- Eh bien... continua Hermione d'une voix tremblante. C'est l'histoire d'une fille et d'un garçon qui se sont rencontrés très jeunes, lorsqu'ils avaient sept et huit ans, exactement comme nous. Ils sont tombés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et ne se sont jamais quittés. Ils étaient tous deux de grands sorciers et leur amour était véritablement indestructible. Mais...

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione et Drago l'essuya tendrement, sans rien dire. Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres et la laissa reprendre ses esprits pour continuer.

\- Mais elle était promise à un autre, reprit Hermione. Cependant ses parents avaient bien compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner la jeune fille, elle n'aurait épousé aucun autre homme. Alors quand ils furent majeurs ils se marièrent. Mais cela n'a pas du tout plu au jeune homme à qui elle était promise car lui, il était amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais adressé aucun regard. Et pour se venger il a décidé de la punir, de lui faire payer et de la récupérer.

Tout le monde retint son souffle et Drago resserra ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione.

\- Il les a poursuivis pendant deux ans et un jour il les a retrouvés. Il a tué l'homme sous les yeux de sa femme et puis il l'a capturée. Elle est restée enfermée pendant des semaines puis un jour elle a réussi à s'enfuir. Enfin... Elle est simplement sortie pour monter sur le toit de son ravisseur et elle a sauté parce qu'elle ne supportait pas le fait que l'amour de sa vie soit mort.

Drago eut l'estomac noué, c'était vraiment un destin tragique pour de si jeunes personnes...

\- Lorsqu'il... Lorsqu'il a vu qu'elle s'était suicidée, il a décidé d'aller massacrer la famille de celui pour qui celle qu'il aimait s'était suicidée. Mais en arrivant dans leur village il a entendu des commérages et c'est comme ça qu'il a appris que les parents du couple étaient allés supplier Merlin de ressusciter leurs enfants...

\- Mais les morts n'appartiennent plus à nôtre monde... murmura Potter.

\- Mais les morts n'appartiennent plus à nôtre monde, répéta Hermione en hochant la tête. Alors Merlin a décidé d'en faire des âmes-sœurs afin qu'ils puissent toujours se retrouver. Ca aurait pu finir comme ça... Elle renifla et reprit : Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de celui qui avait été éconduit. Alors il a juré qu'il les suivrait, qu'il serait toujours là pour les séparer comme il venait de le faire et qu'un jour il retrouverait sa promise qui lui avait été volée. Il a jeté cette malédiction et s'est suicidé pour être sûr de naître à la même époque qu'eux. Ainsi, lui meurt constamment à 24 ans, la fille à 19 ans et le garçon toujours peu avant ses 19 ans, voire le jour de son anniversaire... L'histoire se répète constamment à quelques détails près...

Tout le monde avait les yeux écarquillés. C'était une histoire affreuse, comment l'amour pouvait-il pousser à faire de telles choses ? Drago tourna Hermione vers lui et la serra aussi fort que possible dans ses bras. Maintenant, il comprenait et s'en voulait énormément pour son coup de colère pour lui avoir bloqué tous ses pouvoirs lors de la guerre. Qu'aurait-il fait en sachant qu'Hermione allait forcément mourir tragiquement sous ses yeux ? Il l'aurait sûrement enfermée dans une tour, prêt à tuer quiconque oserait essayer de la toucher. D'ailleurs, si cela avait permis sa survie il n'aurait pas hésité à mourir avant elle si cela détruisait la malédiction. Oui, maintenant il comprenait. Il réalisa quelque chose...

\- Si... si tu... meurs... bafouilla-t-il, avant moi... Ca brisera la malédiction ?

Hermione baissa les yeux. Cela voulait dire oui. Il la connaissait, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais écarté cette possibilité. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle fasse cela, bordel il ne supporterait pas qu'elle meure à cause de lui, même pour briser une putain de malédiction !

\- Et... si vous arrivez à vous débarrasser de lui ? demanda Pansy.

\- Ca briserait la malédiction, oui... répondit Hermione. Mais ils n'y sont jamais arrivé. Il tue le garçon puis essaie de reconquérir la fille mais elle se suicide quand même et tout recommence. J'ai vérifié... Ca fait des siècles que nos âmes se battent, il est toujours plus fort...

\- Non, tu es plus forte que lui ! s'exclama Ginny.

\- Oui... confirma Hermione. Mais il suffit d'une erreur...

\- Mais non ! Tu es un génie, tu ne feras pas d'erreur ! s'exclama Londubat.

\- Ils ont raison ! s'exclama Blaise.

Tout le monde confirma avec enthousiasme et commença à dire qu'elle ne ferait jamais d'erreur, qu'elle était trop douée pour ça. Drago ne disait rien et il remarqua que Potter et Weasley ne disaient rien non plus. Ils savaient que lorsqu'Hermione faisait une erreur, elle se taisait. Et là, elle se taisait. Le jeune homme comprit alors d'où provenait cette culpabilité qu'elle cherchait à lui cacher depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé leurs souvenirs. Il l'avait sentie mais il sentait qu'elle tentait de lui cacher pour une bonne raison. Et dire qu'il avait été assez stupide pour se demander si elle n'avait pas quelqu'un d'autre... Bon, il savait bien que les âmes-sœurs ne pouvaient avoir d'amant étant donné que leurs âmes étaient inséparables une fois qu'elles s'étaient reconnues. Mais tout compte fait, il aurait préféré un amant plutôt qu'elle s'en veuille et qu'elle croit que Drago allait mourir à cause de l'erreur qu'elle avait faite. Il stoppa ses pensées lorsqu'il perçut à quel point Hermione était outrée par ce qu'il venait de se dire. Elle était outrée mais surtout blessée. Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre pour s'excuser et ne pas se faire gifler devant tout le monde car personne ne savait ce qui venait de se passer entre eux et ils ne voulaient pas se justifier. Et il sentait parfaitement que là, il allait en prendre pour son grade.

\- Comment peux-tu penser ça de moi ? attaqua aussitôt Hermione lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte et insonorisé la pièce.

\- Je... Je sais pas, Mia, pardon... murmura Drago en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime Drago, je ne pourrai jamais te faire ça... chuchota Hermione.

Il sentit qu'elle pleurait et son cœur se serra. Lui aussi aurait eu mal si elle avait cru cela de lui, il baissa la tête et l'embrassa passionnément, pour lui faire ressentir à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il se sentait nul et surtout à quel point il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne supportait pas de la faire pleurer. Elle avait tant pleuré du simple fait qu'il était un Malfoy et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec elle, juste parce que ses parents n'avaient pas de pouvoirs.

\- Ne pleure pas ma Mia, s'il-te-plaît, murmura-t-il en la serrant fort contre lui. Je ne supporte pas que tu pleures et encore moins à cause de moi, pardon, pardon, pardon... Les hommes imaginent toujours que leur femme les trompent si jamais ils voient qu'elles se sentent coupable pour quelque chose... Pardon c'était trop stupide... Je pensais pas que c'était si grave...

Elle ne dit rien mais l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune et les autres discutaient toujours autant.

\- Hermione, je suis sûre que ton erreur est rattrapable ou que tu pourras t'adapter, tu as de grands pouvoirs, lança Luna d'un ton doux et calme.

Hermione lui fit un sourire contrit et les autres comprirent qu'ils venaient de lui mettre une pression phénoménale alors qu'elle avait déjà fait une erreur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Mione ? questionna Weasley.

\- Le jour où on s'est fait attaquer avec Drago, Harry et Ginny, à l'hôtel à Paris, j'ai fait deux erreurs... La première, expliqua Hermione, est que nous n'avions pas pensé à la couleur de mes yeux avant de partir. On était tellement excités par ce départ que même Harry et Ginny n'ont rien vu sauf après l'attaque... C'est comme cela qu'il m'a reconnue... Je n'avais pas pensé à refaire le sortilège après avoir embrassé Drago, ce qui avait annulé le sortilège... Dès qu'il a vu mes yeux et qu'il a vu ceux de Drago, il a su qui j'étais, qui nous étions... Je l'ai reconnu aussi mais je n'avais pas mes souvenirs, j'avais juste le sentiment que je devais me méfier de lui...

\- C'est pour ça que tu avais les yeux marrons tout ce temps ? Mais je croyais que le vert venait de ton ascendance à Merlin ! demanda Daphné qui avait été subjuguée par les yeux d'Hermione depuis qu'elle ne les cachait plus, lorsqu'ils avaient assumé leur couple aux yeux de tous.

\- Oui, c'est le cas, confirma Hermione. Mais lorsque je suis heureuse et que mes yeux sont verts translucides, ils sont de la même couleur que ceux de la fille... Donc il m'a reconnue. Le garçon a toujours les yeux gris-bleu, c'est comme ça qu'il les reconnait. C'est rare de voir un couple avec chacun d'eux possédant des yeux d'une couleur si rare... Donc il tombe sur le bon couple à chaque fois...

\- Et tu es plus forte que lui mais il a vu que tu contrôlais l'eau... termina Potter. C'est ça la deuxième erreur dont tu parles... Tu as d'autres grands pouvoirs qu'il ne connaît pas, tu sauras te défendre, vous défendre, rassura-t-il.

\- Oh Harry... Ca me fait si peur... murmura-t-elle.

Tout le monde savait qu'il était le mieux placé pour la comprendre. Lui que Lord Voldemort avait condamné à voir mourir tous ceux qu'il aimait... Ses parents, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, Dobby, Tonks, Lupin... même sa chouette à laquelle il tenait tant... Et tous les autres que Voldemort avait tué en disant que c'était à cause de lui. Evidemment que Potter était le mieux placé pour comprendre. Celui-ci la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots de réconfort. Hermione était la plus vieille des deux mais là on sentait qu'elle était la petite sœur qui avait besoin d'être protégée par son grand frère. Qu'elle avait envie de redevenir la petite fille qui montrait ses pouvoirs magiques à son amoureux, qui ne savait pas qu'un jour il risquerait de mourir sous ses yeux, que c'était quasiment une certitude...

\- Y a un truc qui colle pas dans mes souvenirs, dit Théo qui n'avait plus parlé depuis un bout de temps. Tu as découvert cette légende quand nous étions à Poudlard... Alors pourquoi je me souviens que tu avais les yeux marrons dès la rentrée de Poudlard ? Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi tu les avais déjà changés...

Drago se mit à réfléchir et effectivement ça ne collait pas... Soit elle l'avait découvert plus tôt soit elle avait lancé des centaines d' _Oubliettes_ ! Les Gryffondor et la Serdaigle attendaient patiemment le verdict des Serpentard qui tentaient de se remémorer ce détail mais personne n'y parvint et le fait de voir Hermione se mordre la lèvre ne plaisait pas du tout à Drago.

\- Tu as un autre secret ? demanda Drago.

\- Oui, avoua simplement Hermione.

\- Quelqu'un t'a aidée ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui ? demandèrent aussitôt les autres.

\- Une personne qui ferait n'importe quoi pour ceux qu'il aime. J'ai mon Severus Rogue, moi aussi, disons... expliqua-t-elle vaguement.

\- Ca ne me dit pas qui c'est ! s'énerva Drago.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

\- Réponds !

\- Non !

\- Bon sang, Hermione ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne me le dirais pas !

\- Je ne PEUX pas ! hurla-t-elle.

Et pour démontrer ses propos elle releva la manche de son bras droit et lui montra les lignes blanches que Drago reconnut comme étant preuve d'un Serment Inviolable. Ses marques, elle les avaient _toujours_ eues, mais il ne savait plus ce que c'était... ou ne l'avait jamais su...

\- Depuis quand tu les as ? s'emporta Drago. Tu les as toujours eues, pour moi !

\- Quelques mois après notre rencontre... avoua Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- QUOI ? vociféra Drago. TU AS FAIT UN SERMENT INVIOLABLE A _HUIT_ ANS ? DEPUIS QUAND ES-TU AUSSI STUPIDE ? ET _QUI_ PEUT ETRE ASSEZ MALADE POUR FAIRE FAIRE UN SERMENT A UNE GAMINE DE HUIT ANS BORDEL ?

Alors là, il était en pétard et c'était elle qui en prendrait pour son grade.

\- Je savais ce que je faisais, affirma-t-elle. C'est moi qui l'ai exigé ! Il a fini par céder, c'est tout !

\- Mais c'est... Hermione, qui c'est ? intervint Potter qui n'était pas du tout rassuré de voir Drago dans cet état-là.

\- Je ne le dirai pas.

\- MAIS HERMIONE ! TU EN AS ENCORE D'AUTRES SECRETS COMME CA ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME CACHES ENCORE ? J'EN AI MARRE DE TES MENSONGES ! hurla Drago qui n'en pouvait plus.

Elle baissa les yeux et les larmes coulèrent sur le tapis de la salle commune, produisant un petit bruit étouffé en entrant en contact avec la surface duvetée. Le silence était tombé dans la pièce, personne n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche. Il avait si peur de la perdre et elle mettait sa vie en danger constamment...

\- Drago, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais tremblante, cette personne nous a tous protégés toute nôtre vie, il ne me trahira jamais... Disons que s'il a le choix entre toi et moi, j'ai déjà fait le choix pour lui par le Serment. Je suis désolée, mon amour, mais il faudra bien que cette malédiction s'arrête un jour, asséna-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte de sa chambre, laissant le groupe abasourdi.

\- Qui a bien pu faire ça ? questionna Londubat tout haut.

\- Quelqu'un qui tient à elle, qui tient à nous... répondit Ginny.

\- Hermione est vraiment intelligente, je pense qu'à huit ans elle savait ce qu'elle faisait quand même, elle a toujours été très mature, dit Pansy.

\- C'est une personne qui devait d'abord tenir aux Serpentard... vu qu'elle avait huit ans, nous sommes apparus dans sa vie bien plus tard, ajouta Luna.

\- Il nous manque des éléments mais je suis d'accord, affirma Blaise, ça vient de nôtre côté.

\- Vous croyez que c'était Rogue ? demanda Neville.

\- Non, elle aurait pu nous dire son nom et elle n'aurait plus de marque... dit Weasley.

\- Ca ne peut même pas être Dumbledore, il n'aurait jamais fait ça... murmura Drago. C'est un de nos proches...

\- Je pense que c'est Lucius Malfoy, dit soudain Potter.

Drago le regarda, ébahi. N'importe quoi ! Drago avait été élevé comme un petit raciste par son père !

\- Impossible, réfuta Drago.

\- C'est ce que je me disais pour Rogue aussi...

\- Mon père m'a élevé dans la haine de toute personne n'étant pas de sang pur ! C'est impossible !

\- Comment Hermione aurait su cette histoire si jeune ? Elle n'avait pas du tout accès au monde de la sorcellerie et de plus il a fallu l'aide de quelqu'un qui avait des documents datant de plusieurs siècles ! Qui serait capable de faire un Serment Inviolable avec une enfant ? Qui ferait tout pour garder son fils en vie ? Qui aurait une famille assez vieille pour garder des informations sur ces deux âmes ? Ton _père_ , Malfoy !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Lucius Malfoy a beau n'avoir aucun respect pour les Sang Impurs, il n'aurait jamais risqué la vie de celle qui est liée à son fils ! s'exclama Blaise.

\- Il dit vrai ! Il ne laisserait pas Hermione mourir et son fils non plus ! s'exclama Drago. Il ne ferait pas de choix, j'en suis sûr ! Il nous sauverait tous les deux ! C'était peut-être un Mangemort mais il ne la laisserait pas mourir donc il ne l'aurait jamais laissée faire le choix à sa place avec un Serment !

\- C'est peut-être Narcissa ? Je ne la vois pas sacrifier Hermione mais son fils unique... Elle tuerait n'importe qui pour le sauver, on le sait tous... lança Théo en ayant l'air d'essayer de se convaincre.

\- Non, c'est pareil pour elle... répondit Blaise.

\- Pourquoi se cacher ? intervint Weasley. Si c'était lui, il aurait simplement eu à accepter ses origines, et il avait des années pour ça...

\- Sauf s'il savait que Voldemort allait revenir, murmura Potter. S'il savait que Voldemort allait revenir ça aurait été une très mauvaise idée que son ancien bras droit l'envoie balader en choisissant une fille de Moldus plutôt que son ancien Maître... Voldemort n'aurait vraiment pas aimé et votre petit couple se serait rapidement retrouvé dans le top des gens à tuer pour être un bon Mangemort.

Tout le monde pouffa un peu à la fin de la phrase puis Drago s'assit en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Finalement, après avoir discuté encore un peu, tout le monde repartit dans son lit et Drago monta rejoindre Hermione. Après tout, ils s'étaient fait la promesse de ne plus jamais se quitter alors il allait ravaler sa colère et la prendre dans ses bras. De toute façon, il en avait besoin.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et l'entendit tout de suite pleurer. Il ne résista pas et se précipita vers elle après s'être déshabillé en quatrième vitesse pour se coucher. Il s'en voulait énormément de lui avoir hurlé dessus comme ça. Mais cela le rendait fou qu'elle lui mente pour le protéger, qu'elle mette sa vie en danger... Mais en réalité, il comprenait. Il lui aurait menti aussi... Alors il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement. Il pleurait pour ce petit bout de femme qu'il aimait tant. Pour le fait qu'elle soit punie alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, et lui non plus. Elle avait dû vivre en sachant qu'un jour il mourrait juste parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

\- _Je n'ai plus aucun secret, à part la partie que je ne peux pas révéler du Serment... Tu sauras tout un jour, je te le promets. J'ai fait ça pour nous, pour toi..._

\- _Je te le promets, Mia, il ne nous fera rien, je le tuerai, je te le promets..._

 _\- J'ai si peur mon amour..._

 _\- Je sais, Mia, mais je suis là et ensemble on y arrivera !_

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa doucement et murmura un "tu parles comme un Gryffondor" qui le fit sourire puis ils continuèrent à s'embrasser longtemps, avant de plonger dans le monde des rêves.


End file.
